Ultimate Deception
by k-pixy
Summary: Alternate Universe. I wrote this back in 2008. Forgive typos should you see any. Her heart was breaking as she looked at him, standing there so careless about what his words were doing to her. She sighed shakily, “Wait a minute here! Where did all this come from! Just yesterday we were happy— we—we were happy—” “That’s your problem Brooke—you’re always looking to the past."
1. chapter 1

Brooke Davis looked over the pictures and possessions that had once represented happiness, love and endless joy. Anger and unexpected sadness gripped hold of her already broken heart threatening to tear her to shreds. She hated those images, those deceitful lies. Her eyes watered as she picked up a silver framed photo and scowled at it. It was a picture of her, her Julian, and her sons: Joshua and Jason, all were smiling. She growled, what lies!

Brooke hated them all with a passion. She was fuming with all the suppressed hatred, anger and pain—she hated that they all were happy together without her—that they were happier with his new woman! She had lost him; he was getting remarried now to her! How could she go on now? He was supposed to be here forever and always! That was what he had promised her! What a fucking lie, her head sneered. He had also promised you that you'd always have him and your sons! And look how that turned out!

They were all lies; all those years of marriage were lies, all those memories are lies! Her pain lashed at her. She was now all alone. She had no one. Her son was now a teenager, her youngest was eight and both had decided that it was best that they went with their father—her husband—well soon to be ex-husband in two more hours. While Brooke had been cleaning and making their house a home—he had been trailing behind that spoiled selfish skank's skirt! Peyton had been her best friend since their glory days in high school—her only friend that she had kept in touch with over the years. They were so close and she betrayed her in the worst way.

Just the thought of her with her family—making them happy in a way she couldn't—killed her! The thought hurt her even worse, like gas to an already raging flame. Brooke knew she was bitter. She couldn't deny that. She had no one while Peyton had everything she had once possessed and left her with nothing. Without her family, she had nothing; no life, no happiness. She felt lost. The tears ran freely down her cheeks, the sobs wrenched from the pit of her stomach, her heart felt crushed—like it was dashed in a million pieces! It hurt like hell! It felt like it had been forever since it happened, when they had walked out on her. But in reality it had been nearly a year since they left her on her own, for their new life.

Flashback: 12:30 a.m, September 1, 2007

Brooke felt a chill settle over her as she cleaned the house. She frowned, nothing was different she assured herself, she was doing her normal routines. But it frustrated her that she couldn't place what was wrong—it had been hours and she was still trying to figure out what was wrong. She had tried to ignore the sensation but found that she couldn't. So she tried to figure what could be wrong in her life. The boys were now well fed and went to bed for the night, just like always. But something was different. That was when she realized that Julian hadn't come home yet.

When she looked at the clock, it was near midnight. Where could he be? Brooke wondered. She sighed and waited at the table, knowing he would come home soon. So she busied herself with sprucing up the kitchen, wiping down counters and sweeping the floors, when he came through the door. She smiled and tried to greet him with a kiss but he brushed her aside.

She felt as if he bombarded her as soon as he sat at the kitchen table. He looked at her and started to act strangely—saying things like he felt boxed in, that he needed to be free. She had no idea what he was talking about or where the hell this had all come from but she had a sinking feeling she was about to find out. She was now drying a dish when he suddenly said something so shocking she dropped it. She thought she had heard wrong but one look from him told her that he meant what he had said.

He looked at her as if she no longer mattered to him, which crushed her but she swallowed the pain and continued to put the dishes away. Maybe he truly didn't mean what he said, he still loves me…denial told her, trying to comfort her. Then when he said those three dreaded words again everything stopped—her pulse, her breath, her heart… she went cold.

"Brooke I'm leaving you."

"W-what?" she asked shakily, unable to catch her breath.

"You heard me. I want a divorce."

"A divorce? A-are you serious?!" she asked, her hand to her chest.

"Yeah I'm serious. This is really hard for me but I think we should go our separate ways."

"But why? Haven't I been a good wife to you—?"

He stood to his feet, looked at her and shrugged. "We—how do I say this—we no longer click Brooke. There isn't anything between us anymore."

Her heart was breaking as she looked at him, standing there so careless about what his words were doing to her. She sighed shakily, "Wait a minute here! Where did all this come from?! Just yesterday we were happy— we—we were happy—"

"That's your problem Brooke—you're always looking to the past. I mean look at this house! I always feel as if I'm walking into the late fifties!" He then sighed, raking his hands through his thick dark hair. "Look. I'm sorry. Please don't make this hard for me—"

"What? What am I supposed to do? I'm supposed to make things easy? I'm supposed to just listen to you?!" she shouted.

"I can't do this anymore. I have to leave." He then sighed, "For both of our sakes."

She shook her head, "Do what?!" she demanded hotly. "What the fuck are you doing? We were hap—!"

"We weren't. I wasn't. I tried to pretend everything's all fine and dandy—but it's not. It hadn't been for a long time. So I decided that I'm tired of pretending that it is."

She then started to cry as his words sunk in; he was really leaving. "No! You can't leave—we still have so many more years to be together—Julian… please don't go!"

"C'mon Brooke—" he started but she cut him off.

"No—I love you. I can't—I won't live without you!"

He looked at her coldly. "You're going to have to."

The tears were blinding her; she could hardly see his expression. "Julian—our marriage is not over! Not yet. Don't give up on us. We can work out everything… honey—don't you think our marriage deserves a fight? A love like ours doesn't come along very often—we can start all—"

"No, Brooke. We can't work out anything—besides it's too late to fight now. Look, you won't keep me here! We're over!"

"How could this happen? You're giving up on us, just like that?"

"Just like that."

She shook her head, "No! You're not leaving me! You're not leaving me!"

"Like hell I'm not!"

Brooke wanted to hit him, the pain escalating. Instead she grabbed his arm to keep him from walking out on her. "No, don't you dare walk away from me Julian Baker! Now talk to me. What's changed?"

"I changed Brooke. I want different things now. I want a new future and I'm sorry—that future doesn't involve you."

"No don't say that. Please, baby, don't turn me away…" she cradled his face in her hands, her eyes searching his coffee colored eyes. "I belong with you! I belong to you! You know that—"

"Look—we're no longer compatible—"

She narrowed her eyes. "Yes we are." She sighed and let him go. "Please tell me what can I do to make you stay?"

He shook his head, his eyes looking a little somber. "Nothing, I'm sorry Brooke but at this point there's nothing much neither of us can do. It's over. Let's just accept it and move on."

She didn't want to admit defeat yet; her stubborn pride wouldn't allow it. "No, I don't believe that. Don't say that! We can do anything—we stayed together all these years against all odds—we can do anything! Please I love you! I adore you! I'll do anything for you—"

"Then sign the divorce papers."

She then looked at the rolled up papers in his hand and she went colder. "You already had them drawn up?"

"Yes, I did."

She shook her head, her hands gripping the counters edge. "I will not sign those! We love each other—"

He sighed and put the papers on the table, the pen right beside it, and his eyes impatient. "Brooke it's over. I'm in love with someone else."

Her heart turned to ice. "Y-you're in love with someone else?" she stuttered, shaking with all the pain and anguish. "Who is she? What's her name?" she demanded shakily.

He nodded, "Yes, I'm in love with someone else. I've been in love with her for quite some time."

"Who is she, damn it!" she demanded hotly, having a very bad feeling that she didn't really want to know.

"Peyton and I have been in love for years and I'm tired of keeping it a secret from you and everyone else."

Her heart stopped as the words left his mouth. "N-Peyton?" she tested softly, "You're leaving me for Peyton—my best friend?! You—you utter bastard!" she screamed, wanting to kill him. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Everything! She has everything! She has talent, beauty and personality—"

She balled up her hands to keep from hitting him, "You're describing a fucking beauty contest! What I want to know and what I had asked 'why are you leaving me for her!' What does she have that I don't?"

"Like I said Peyton has talent, dreams and ambitions! You don't have any of those! You made me and the kids the center of your life—"

"So you're leaving because I loved you too much? Is that it?"

Just when he was going to answer the kids walked in. Joshua was holding Jason's hand, their expressions identical; as if saying, what are you two fighting about? "Mom, Dad…what's going on?" Joshua asked, looking from one devastated parent to a barely controlled one.

Brooke cleared her throat and smiled to her son, albeit a fake one—the one that said everything's alright between us. "We're just having a discussion here…"

Her youngest, Jason sat at the table and looked up at her with confusion. "That's a pretty loud discussion! Were you arguing?"

"What's going on mom?" Joshua asked; as if saying, I know what's going on so tell me straight out. "Why are you crying?"

"I—it's nothing." She stuttered, and then repeated in a more chipper tone, "its nothing so why don't you boys just go back upstairs to bed so your dad and I can continue our conversation. We promise you that we will try to keep our voices down. Alright?"

Julian looked at her, his dark brow arching in a way she once thought charming. "You were yelling."

The look she shot him said; if I could get away with it I would chop your nuts off and feed them to you! "I was not yelling! You—"

Jason asked softly, "Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why is Daddy leaving? Is it true that dad's in love with A.J's mommy?"

The sound of her innocent son's voice saying the awful situation was too much but she contained all her grief. "You shouldn't have eavesdropped honey!" she said, brushing the silken strands of his hair back.

"Your mother's right."

His dark brows furrowed adorably, "But I couldn't help it! You were yelling so loud!" he said defensively.

She took a deep patient breath; each breath she took grew more painful. "You still shouldn't have eavesdropped sweetheart! It's rude and impolite to eavesdrop on others conversations—"

Joshua then stepped in, "Hold it! You two were yelling! How, then, is it eavesdropping when you were screaming everything out?"

"They're right Brooke. You were yelling." He said in a cold mocking manner.

She shot him a narrow glance; if looks could kill he would be lacerated and bleeding at her feet! "You were too Julian! So don't you dare try to blame it all on me—?"

"Me? You were the one who was—"

"You know what, never mind that. Enough is enough!" she said with gritted teeth, then face both of her boys. "Now, Jason and Joshua go back upstairs and get into your beds so your father and I can finish our discussion—"

"It is finished Bro—"

She shot him another deadly glare, "Not yet it's not! Now boys do as I say!" she snapped.

"Fine," they said in unison and marched right upstairs.

She watched them disappear upstairs and when she was sure they were gone she then turned and looked at her husband. "Oh so when it comes to you, you want to turn the blind eye? See, that's part of the reason I'm leaving you—"

Her heart frosted over more and then broke into pieces. "And here I thought you were leaving because you were in love with Peyton. If you want to leave then fine—I won't stop you. You can go! You're no longer any of my concern." She then chuckled ironically, "You know—you promised me you'd never leave me—now look at you, you coward! Instead of working it out with me you—"

"Horseshit! I just don't want or need to be with you anymore."

She smiled and shook her head. "Have you considered our sons? No? Of course you didn't. You were too busy getting your rocks off with my best friend to care what this would do to them!"

"That's not fair—of course I care for my sons—"

She cocked her head to the side, a sneering smile on her lips. "Like you know anything about being fair—But you're right. It is over! But you are not taking my kids—Jason and Joshua are staying with me—"

"Actually I am—taking my kids. They're coming with me and they will remain with me and Peyton."

Her eyes bulged out unattractively at that, "The hell they are! They're not going with you and that skank!"

"They are. After all—We think it's the best thing for them—"

"We—as in you and her—raising our children?" she asked, utterly baffled, then shook her head, "You discussed this with her and not with me? How dare you? How dare you—she is not their mother—she doesn't and shouldn't have a say in this—I do!" she continued to shake her head, "No—absolutely not! What about me—"

"Not everything is about you Brooke! Peyton and I are going to get married—rather you like it or not! And she loves those boys like they were her own—besides the kids want to be with me. Just ask them!"

"No, you're not taking them from me—over my dead body you'll take them—"

"Is that what you want—because that could be arranged?"

Brooke looked at him with disdain then hissed, "You cold hearted bastard!"

The boys had stayed on the staircase listening to their parents bickering, Jason was crying and Joshua decided that they both did indeed want to live with their father. So Joshua said so, breaking up their argument over them.

"What was that? I thought I told you two to go to bed—"

"But it's true mother—if dad's really leaving then… we want to go too. We want live with him. I'm sorry mom but I want to be with dad and so does Jason."

She closed her eyes and wanted to scream; not you too! Instead she felt so stung she snapped, "You're seventeen you don't know what you want!" it was like her entire world was crumbling down around her feet. "Jason—sweetheart is that really what you feel?" inside her head was mantra of; Please say no…please say no!

He nodded bashfully, "Yes mama I want to go with daddy."

Her eyes closed once more, it was as if the last of her breath had evaporated from her lungs. The people she loved with her everything and so unconditionally, so wholly was now abandoning her. She began hyperventilating and her eyes squeezed shut; trying to close off the ugliness that were unfolding, her tears falling to the floor like raindrops, the pain excruciating.

"Mom—I'm sorry—but—"

"You're breaking my heart and you're sorry?"

"Look Brooke, we don't have much time for this. We have to go Peyton's waiting for all of us at home so we can settle the kids in their new rooms—"

"Oh my God! You're ruthless!" she then scoffed, "Home? No what you had here was a home! God Julian—" she then swallowed her sobs, "if that's what you guys want then—you want to leave then damn it—I can't stop you—as long as it's what you want."

"It is." Joshua said, hating seeing his mother like this. He was about to change his mind and stay when his father spoke.

"Go to the car Josh, and take Jason with you."

"Yes sir." He then grabbed Jason by his hand and walked out the kitchen and out of the house.

"Do you think mom will be ok?" Jason asked a worried expression on his face.

Joshua looked back at the house then said, "Mom will be fine. In fact she probably needs a break from us anyway."

"Why would she need a break from us—she loves us?" Joshua just shrugged and got into the car with his brother.

Meanwhile Julian was gloating how he won their sons without even convincing them to go. She wanted to kill him, really wanted to stab his guts out but she refrained herself. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You kept me from my true love for years. I could've been happier… the only thing I don't regret about our marriage is our sons. And they're coming with me."

"Julian… I hate you! I hate you! I hope you die!" she screamed in all her pain. "Just go. Just leave me alone." Her pain was evident in her voice.

"Brooke I didn't mean—"

"Dammit leave me!" she screeched, "Just go!"

"Alright, I need to go home anyway. Goodbye Brooke, I really do wish you well." with that he left her in the kitchen, clutching her chest. She sank to the floor and let go of all the sorrow that had built up the entire hour. She was sobbing hopelessly. She was feeling raw, she felt numb, alone and afraid. Most of all she felt unbelievably cold. She felt colder than she'd ever been in her life. She went to the front room and looked out the door to watch them go—then realized that they had already left. At that moment she knew she would never see them again.

She couldn't think, couldn't feel—all she could do is stare at the door, where he left. She sank to the ground, unable to feel anything. Her tears dried on her face, her body shaking with the deep sorrow. The pain was so excruciating she went numb. Nothing was real, but the pain of numbness.

End of flashback…

Brooke was now curled up on the couch, remembering those painful moments over and over again. All she had done since then was cry over what was lost to her and mope around feeling depressed. She had lost some weight since then too. Because when she ate—which was rarely—she would throw it all up. Her life was going down a downward spiral and was utterly out of her control, she had realized miserably. Everything seemed worse somehow—she didn't know why.

Maybe because she was shut out of everything… like when her eldest son—Joshua had gotten married, and Jason had his ninth birthday a few months ago. From what she heard from unintentionally cruel neighbors—it was quite the blow out, both the wedding and the birthday party. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she stared aimlessly at the walls. But most of all—the happy couple had just got engaged. The thought made her physically ill. She felt numb again. She got up and went to her desk drawer and got the letter opener and sliced her arm—she smiled a little as the blood trickled down her arm and down her fingertips—it felt good.

Brooke was a woman deeply scorned. Everything she had was ripped away from her and there was nothing she could do. When they got divorced she wasn't strong enough mentally to fight for her kids and so he was awarded full custody. She cried all that night. Everything now felt so fresh to her—and then she realized everyone was moving on with their lives—why didn't she? Why couldn't she? She could. She hated this life she was forced to live.

Brooke was going to break out of this self-loathing life she led.

She looked at the picture she had just not so long ago put down and shook her head, while scowling at it. "You almost killed me. You did. But little do you know that I'm not going to let you! I'm going to live damn it! I'm going to stop being your victim… starting today. I'm so tired of living like this! I'm not going to keep living in the past and drowning myself in all those memories of us. I can't just keep sitting here and feel sorry for myself because of what you did!" she smiled for the first time in what felt like ages. "No I'm going to do much more than that. I'm no longer just going to lie here and take what you dished to me. I'm much better than that."

With that in mind she looked around the perfect family room—with all of its pictures and school projects—the art pieces, the clay models—and then there was the perfect glass bird that Julian gave her for their twelfth anniversary. She had an overwhelming urge to trash the place—it was still neat and it mocked her as if saying; look at how perfect you're life was—not anymore, so why am I still intact? Your husband isn't here to remark on how the place is nice—the urge won out. She screamed and gritted her teeth as she threw every single; picture, art piece and figurine down on the marble floors—no longer caring how neat her house was. So she trashed all of the rooms, especially the master bedroom—where they had made-love so many times before. She let out a choked sob as she was stabbing pillows, their bedspread—everything until she until she was breathless. She couldn't take it anymore—what she really wanted was to soak the place in gasoline and light it up!

Once she did what she needed to, she focused her attention on moving on. She couldn't stay here; there were too many memories and plus she just trashed the place. She smiled and took a deep breath. "If they can move on then so can I!"

Therefore, she went upstairs to pack her suitcase to start her new life—a life that would be awesome without them. She smirked all the while planning her next move—she was going to start a new project. Instead of project: Family, it was now project: Music career. It had always been a secret dream of hers, ever since she was in chorus in high school—but since she and Julian had gotten married straight out of high school—she couldn't really pursue her dreams. However, she could now. No more will she allow that asshole and his bitch-of-a-fiancé to haunt her; conscience and life— nor be a welcome mat for; self-hatred, pity, or any other depressing name. She was moving on


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I'm not a lyricist but the lyrics are mine. If it's terrible well I'm not a songwriter. Brooke's not a world renowned fashionista in this. But she is a rock star (lol yes I know it's hard to imagine but this was an original story with original characters so new career move) Lucas is a boxer too. And yes he and Peyton were married but she left him for Julian and she has partial custody of their son.

-x-

Brooke had spent five long months coming up with material and now some jackass producer was telling her it needed work? She worked hard writing those lyrics—her fingers had caught numerous writers-cramps—she had put her all in those lyrics! She knew this was a one in a lifetime chance—I mean how many people can say that a big time producer saw them at a night lounge singing and wanted to take a chance on them?—Not many. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to let just anybody talk down at her, or her music!

Her manager, Jacqueline Marsh, looked at her and instantly knew what she was thinking. She knew Brooke was boiling on the inside and was about to say some choice words to Mr. Grayson. Jackie had been one of her closet—and most treasured—friends these past months—so she knew her well. Therefore, she pulled her aside to talk her into the deal.

"What?" she snapped, more than a little pissed off.

"Brooke, I know you think this is utter bullshit—"

"Damn right it is—"

Jackie gave her a look, "But this man is going to sign you to his label! But only if you tweak the lyrics a bit."

"But it doesn't need tweaking Jackie!" she argued.

"We're professionals here, Brooke. Face it your lyrics may need a little tweaking. There's always room for improvement—you know that!"

"I won't do it—I think that they're perfect the way they are—"

"C'mon Brooke…don't be bullheaded about this. You have to trust me when I say that this is it for you. You have this one shot—this one chance to prove yourself—this one chance to make something of yourself and accomplish something! You have one shot—and this, my dear—is it!" she then crossed her arms and gave her a level look. "Now what are you going to do?"

Brooke sighed and nodded, all the anger evaporated. She licked her lips nervously, looking at the table where the sharp suited Mr. Grayson sat talking on his phone. "Alright, fine—fine! Let's do this."

Jackie smiled that brilliant smile of hers, "Great, now let's go before he changes his mind." They walked to their table and she turned that brilliant smile on him, "Sorry about that—"

"Is this my only chance?" she said as she sat down across from him.

He met her fearless stare levelly. "With me it is."

Brooke nodded, "Alright, I'm in." she then looked at her manager and smiled, "I mean we're in," she corrected, shaking the man's hand in agreement. "I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Grayson."

He revealed his pearly whites with a smile as he shook her hand, "So am I, Miss Broderick. So am I."

The next week she began recording her songs, belting them out the way she wanted—well almost the way she wanted—and in the end it sounded much better the way they put it and formed it. Brooke loved it. She loved; her new band mates, her managers, loved her new CD in progress, loved her new life period! Now she had something to live for. Only she knew it would never complete her the way her family once did—but it was a start.

-x-

Lucas Scott sighed and continued punching the dummy, smirking as he imagined his once best friend Julian McPherson in the place of it. In his mind he was kicking his ass, making him bleed, bruising him the way Julian had wounded him inside. He focused all his anger on his imaginary opponent, nearly busting the dummy up. He needed to succeed—everything else didn't matter—this was what was truly important—fulfilling his promise to his papa that he would be world champion one day.

No emotional chaos could ever distract him from that goal—it was like tunnel vision—he could not focus on anything else but this. Lucas put all his energy in the attacks, pretending it was Julian—the betrayer—he was pounding on, until he was physically exhausted. He stopped and wiped his face with a towel he hung near the door of the training room. He was heated and achy from exertion—but he would rather feel something than nothing at all.

Although, he momentarily felt bad for Julian's ex-wife—she had no escape from her hell. Julian and their two sons were her world and suddenly they were gone from her. No one should ever go through that loss. Not even Brooke.

The last time he saw her she looked ragged, as if she gave up on life. She was shopping in her housecoat when he saw her last, aimlessly tossing items in the basket. She didn't see him though.

He shook his head to shake the image away, not entirely sure why he thought of her. 'To each his own' was his motto. He then dressed in his street clothes, got his keys from his pocket, and walked the short way to his car. Things had been so crazy lately—the ongoing battle of custody of his son Alex and her bitching about where he took their son—as if visiting and spending time with his grandma was some great danger to him.

Before he could think about it Lucas found himself at Julian's old house—where Brooke now resides. He sucked in a shocked breath, suspicions rising inside his head. Everything looked awful! Her once flourishing garden was brown and taken over by weeds.

That wasn't like her at all! Lucas thought as he looked around. He went to the door and knocked there was no answer. So he turned the doorknob and found that it wasn't locked. Curious, he went inside and saw the living room was trashed along with the rest of the house. He narrowed his eyes as he heard the crunch of shattered glass under his feet. He picked up a picture and saw that it was a family picture of; her, Julian and their sons Jason and Joshua—all smiling at the camera man.

Lucas was beginning to really worry about her. She obviously hadn't lived here in quite some time—according to the foul smell. Or perhaps she had— He shook his head in denial, "No she's too strong to do that! Committing suicide is beneath her—"

Although he wanted to believe that with everything he had—but he couldn't help but consider that as a possibility. Indescribable sadness washed over him at that thought. He didn't know why; because he didn't really like her all that much—not at all actually. Lucas continued walking through the house; flicking on a couple of light switches to discover they weren't on at all. Something was up here.

By the time Lucas went home, he was shaking with fear for Brooke; what he saw was traumatizing to say the least. He didn't want to believe that she killed herself but the evidence was quite clear. As he parked his car in his driveway he saw Julian awaiting him. Lucas really didn't want to see him—seeing that he was the cause that Lucas was now divorced—along with the knowledge he had just discovered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, slamming his car door at the sight of his ex-best friend. All he wanted was peace instead he gets harassed by his ex-wife and her fiancé.

"Peyton was calling you, then she went over here earlier and you weren't home. It was like you dropped off the map. Where were you?"

"I was visiting your ex." he said walking up to his condo.

Julian did a double take and asked, "Wait—you went to see my ex? Why would you be visiting her?"

"Why? Because somebody ought to have checked on her, that's why!" Lucas snapped irritably.

Julian's facial expression changed; to a sad and lonely expression there now. "Really, so how is she? Is she ok?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her. I think something may have happened to her."

Julian's dark eyes narrowed, "What do you mean? What makes you say that?"

"Why do you care Julian? You're divorced now, meaning she's now the backburner—oh wait she was always the backburner to you—"

"What's wrong with you? She's the mother of my children—"

"Like that mattered to you! You practically ripped her heart out by taking custody of those kids! You knew they were the only ones she had in the world—"

Julian grew angry and indignant, "Tell me why you would say something like that? Why? To make me feel guilty for going with my heart was telling me?"

"You disgust me Julian. Just being in the same space with you makes me want to puke!" he then calmed down and looked him in the eye, "Go ahead and check on her. See for yourself if you don't believe me. But I should warn you—the house is a mess and abandoned, it looks horrible—nothing like how it used to be."

Julian paled when he said those words and nodded, "Fine I'll check it out for myself."

"You do that." he then turned his knob and found that it was unlocked, he could've sworn he locked it when he left this morning, but he went inside and found Peyton sitting on his leather couch; looking entirely too comfortable. "So you're going around breaking and entering people's houses now? What has Julian done to you?"

"Where were you?"

He went straight in the kitchen and poured himself a drink, "None of your concern Peyton."

"You are my son's father—that makes it my concern. I was waiting for you—because I wanted to ask a favor—"

"Fresh out of favors. Sorry."

"Would you please watch Alex? Please, Julian and I have to go down to South beach this weekend to see if we want to spend our honeymoon there—"

"Over-share, Peyton! I don't want to know what you and Julian would be doing down there." then he narrowed his eyes at her when he thought about what he told her last time they talked, "And you know damn well that I have a fight this weekend—"

"Oh please—you could forfeit—"

Lucas rolled his eyes and drunk the stiff drink in one gulp. "I will not do that Peyton. I owe you nothing."

"You owe your son everything!" she said in that condescending voice of hers. Why he ever loved her—he didn't know. "He needs to spend some more time with you anyway."

"Oh, so when it suits you, you want us to spend some father-son time together is that it Peyton? We share custody Peyton… I get him when I can. But this weekend is unacceptable."

"Alex is your son too!"

"Fine, send him to mama's house for the night—"

"You know I don't want that crazy woman near my son—"

His eyes bulged in anger, "She's not crazy! Just because she was right about you doesn't make her crazy! Besides she's his grandma Peyton!" he shook his head, "You know what—I don't have to deal with this— you can take him with you!"

"You know I can't do that!"

"Then send him to my mother's. Or it's a no go."

She frowned then nodded, "Fine. I'll bring him to her house at 8 tonight."

"Wait a fucking minute! You said this weekend!" he shouted when she left him standing there with his fist balling up, his mouth twisted in a scowl. She got him every time!

-x-

A week later…

Brooke looked around the studio a small smile playing on her lips. Every time she was in here her face would light up, this was her place. She sighed and placed the headphones over her ears, her eyes on Jackie and Grayson. They smiled encouragingly as she stepped up to the microphone. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but then she remembered the day that led up to today and had anger and insecurities rising together inside her, making a powerful effect in her voice.

She vocalized, imagining Julian was there, smirking at her, "I trusted you…" Amy sang background,

"(I trusted you…) but you turned on me. I gave you my all… (I gave you my all) but you only met me halfway… I begged you to stay… (I begged you to stay) but you just turned away. What can I do to make you stay? What can I do to make you want me?! I'm wasting away (wasting away) wasting away for you (for you). I heard you say… (I heard you say) when you walked away… you told me it was all over (all over) that we'd never be together! How could you choose her? How could you leave me alone?! I'm wasting away (wasting away) wasting away for you (for you). Now I sit here, thinking of what I could've done to make you feel this way—make you feel this way! I thought we had something indestructible but I guess I was wrong—(so wrong) I'm wasting away! (I'm wasting away) wasting away for you—we had nothing it turns out, now you're going to hear me scream and shout! You're gonna be sorry one day and I'll be the one saying – I'm through wasting away (wasting away) wasting away for you (for you). I'm through wasting away (wasting away) I wasted my time on you (on you). Wasting away (wasting away) I wasted my life on you (on you) Now that I'm through wasting my time on you… I'm gone, I'm gonna move on! (I'm gonna move on from you)…

Grayson smiled and pressed the intercom button, "That was really great but," her heart skipped when he paused for a long length of time, "… you knocked it out of the ball park! You did great kid!"

"Oh my God Grayson, I could've murdered you for that! For a minute I thought you were going to say I was awful or something…"

"How could he? You're voices were magnificent and pure perfection. The song was amazing. You guys are going to be the next big thing."

"Thanks Jackie." Amy said with a smile.

"Hey! How about lunch? I'm starving here!"

Jackie smiled brightly and gathered her purse, "Sure thing."

Jackie had taken her to a gorgeous restaurant that had an incredible view of the ocean front. Although no one else noticed the way the waves lapped over each other or the way the turquoise sky seemed endless against the water. She sighed, it seemed to be a place where people wanted to see or be seen.

"What's with that pensive look on your face?" Jackie asked after ordering her lunch.

Brooke shrugged, not sure where the sudden melancholy came from. "I don't know. I'm just not used to this."

"Well, you're going to have to get used to this lifestyle honey. You're no longer a homely housewife."

"I know, Jackie. It's just hard to get used to."

She looked at Brooke and narrowed her eyes, picking up her faint but gloom mood. "You sound down to me Brooke, what's up?"

Brooke exhaled then admitted, "I'm missing my kids. It happens every now and then. But I know they want nothing to do with me…"

"Perhaps this would cheer you up… I booked the band on Tony Gallo in a couple of weeks and he's agreed to interview you… so you're going to kick start your tour and people are going to hear and see you!"

"Oh…" she said, distracted still wondering about her two boys.

"Hey. It's their loss Brooke. He did you a favor—he did. Now you can pursue your dreams." She said with sympathetic eyes. "You're a wonderful and caring person who deserves everything good—so relish this success. Because trust me they'll be a lot of guys slobbering over you."

Brooke wrinkled her nose at the thought, "That's a nasty visual!"

"You have the photo shoot for the CD cover…" she then hesitated.

Brooke narrowed her eyes at her friend, "What is it Jackie?"

"Well, there is something else you have to do…"

"Just spit it out Jackie."

"Well… you're going to do a sexy photo shoot for Playboy and Maxim… all are scheduled for today. So you don't have the time to be moping around all day! Now cheer up and eat up… because today is going to be the beginning of a busy schedule."

"Wait one damn minute! Did you just say Playboy and Maxim?" She exclaimed, instantly thinking of Colin Mass; the man who had an unnatural crush on her for years, looking at her nude pictures. "I can't do that! Jackie—Perverts would be looking at me!"

Jackie shrugged, unconcerned about Brooke's fear. "You're sexy and beautiful—plus hot on the scene! Why not flaunt it?"

"I can think of a million reasons why not!" Brooke said as she glared at her.

Her friend just smiled and folded her arms, an amused look on her face as she said, "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed as she looked around the room.

"Name one Brooke."

Brooke looked at her with confusion, "Name one?"

"Yes. Name one and I will cancel the shoot."

"Uh—"

Jackie's smile grew larger. "Well?"

"Um…" Why all her reasons were suddenly faded away, she wondered. "Um… uh…"

Jackie smiled teasingly, "You can't think of any can you?"

"I don't want to reveal my body because—" she hesitated, unsure of what to say next. It was like her mind went blank.

"…Because?" Jackie prompted, knowing she was bluffing.

Seeing that she was losing the battle, Brooke relented. "Fine…fine! I'll do it. But only because you asked me to—no demanded would be the right term for it!"

"Bull! The real reason is that you couldn't think of any excuses!"

"I could've—"

"Yeah, right. You know you couldn't—so don't you dare bullshit me."

Brooke sighed and took a sip of her mimosa and smiled, "You know me so well."

"That I do." Jackie teased, drinking her mimosa too.

Next thing Brooke knew, she had on sexy pair of underwear—a flimsy black laced bra that was so see through that Brooke may as well went without one. The thong she wore—if you could even call it that—the front of it had a zip up crotch. She looked over herself in the mirror and barely recognized herself. Brooke knew she was transformed into the vixen they wanted her to be because she was actually sexy; her turquoise eyes framed in thick fake lashes, smokey makeup and pale pink lipstick, her jet black hair tousled, her skin glittered to appear as it were wet.

Brooke was nervous but she had lain out like a vixen, her eyes—the same eyes she given Julian when she was in need of the carnal delights—and a cocky yet sexy smirk graced her face while a well placed hand was near her crotch.

The photographer smiled and snapped pictures of her, "Gorgeous." he said, snapping another picture of her. "Now take off your bra."

She grew increasingly nervous but soon got over it, smiling as she positioned herself near the window, cupping her buxom breasts wantonly. "Is this okay?"

He gulped and nodded, looking at her heatedly, "Really nice—lovely actually."

Brooke licked her lips and he captured the hungry motion, looking increasingly uncomfortable. She felt like teasing him, that was when an incredibly raunchy idea sprang forth in her mind. "How do you feel about full nudity and flexibility?"

He coughed and nodded as he stuttered, "I'd love it." When she did the uncomfortable pose he grew hard and said, "It will make it in the centerfold for sure."

Once the Playboy photo shoot was over with, she made her way across town to the next photo shoot at Maxim. It wasn't raunchy this time around but she still wore some flimsy see through contraption—a baby-doll nightie. At the end of the day she went over to the bands photo shoot for the CD cover. Brooke wore a leather cut out and spiked outfit with stilettos. Amy wore a cut up red T-shirt showing her black bra and a short pleated black skirt, fishnet stockings and black leather high heels. They posed together and did the metal sign with their guitars on their shoulders, pretending to play and having a good time. The twins Adam—the bands bassist and Michael Mollohan—the bands drummer—had posed side by side; looking gorgeous and mean in their baggy chained black jeans and screened T-shirt. Then they all had their own shot. By the end of it all, Brooke collapsed on the plush couch at Adam's place.

"You look beat Brookie." Amy said as she sat in the opposite chair.

Brooke closed her eyes and smirked, "That would be an understatement of the year. We laid down more tracks this morning, and then Jackie took me away to lunch, after that we went on to the Playboy shoot—"

"Hold up—did I miss something? You did Playboy? Miss Conservative did Playboy?" Adam teased, but also genuinely shocked.

"Yes, and I also did Maxim."

Michael looked at her and grinned evilly, "I can't wait to see them!"

Amy shot him a censorious look, "I just bet you would."

Adam sat next to Amy and handed her a beer and asked, "When are you going to pose for Playboy?"

"Never, how bout that? I'm just kidding… Playboy's a big deal…maybe someday, but not anytime soon. What about you? Are you going to pose for Playgirl?"

"Hell n—" Adam began but Brooke interrupted.

"Oh that reminds me—um I have some great news."

Mike drank his beer and looked at her levelly. "What is it Brookie?"

She smiled and opened one eye, "Why should I tell you? You guys have been major bitches lately—"

Amy elbowed her playfully and then said, "Just tell us. What is it?"

"Oh," she said with a casual shrug, "only that we'll be performing on the Tony Gallo show in a couple of weeks."

"Tony Gallo? In two weeks? Are you serious?" Adam said narrowing his eyes, unable to believe her statement.

She shook her head, her smile growing, "Yes! We're going to be on national TV in two weeks and I'm so not kidding."

"But Brookie… that's huge!" Michael said a huge smile on his handsome face. "This is incredible!"

"I know, right!" Brooke squealed, and then laughed when Michael picked her up and swung her around, reveling in the joyfulness of the moment. "I know it's huge and amazing, but we're going to have to sound good—better yet excellent by that time. So that means we have to rehearse, rehearse and rehearse you guys! Got that?"

Michael, still holding her, tossed her over his broad shoulder, and then smiled. "Way ahead of ya sis." he said affectionately, carrying her down to the basement, where they practiced. "C'mon Amy, Adam—let's go."

Once in the basement she smiled at Mike and shook her head at him, "I guess there's no sleep for rock stars huh!" she said picking up her glossy red guitar.

"Hey you're the one who said we need to practice more than we have been." he said already behind his drum set. "So let's get it done!"

Brooke smiled and led the song, Amy in background, playing a sweet melody that she had once sung to her sons, while the other followed suit.

"I wake to find myself in pain; it's fucking driving me insane. I just can't get you out of my head again; cooling my blood again. I try to get out of this bed of deceit; but I feel so weak—it's no use. I'm tied down by emotion; can't get myself in motion again! Now I'm screaming to you but you won't hear, I'm screaming at you but it's no use you're already gone!" The song then intensified from there.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian couldn't focus on anything in front of him, the wedding plans he was once so excited about—a distant memory. But how could he be happy when all he thought about lately was his ex-wife? All he could think of now was the last conversation he had with her—how he crushed her heart without any remorse. He now was remorseful—wishing he hadn't done those things to the sweetest woman—he was lucky to have had her.

When he went to their old home—there was unspeakable pain in his chest. What he had found there was beyond disturbing. Lucas had been purposely vague with what he had found that day he came there. The place he had once called home was filthy; glass was all over the floors, their family pictures torn, broken, ripped asunder and crumbled. Something was terribly wrong.

When he went into the kitchen he had to gag, the smell was so foul; there were broken dishes all over the place, food still on them, maggots crawling from the sink and refrigerator—which was left opened, molded food in it. But what made him more distraught—the most disturbing thing—he had found dried blood everywhere, a good amount of blood, flowing like a river toward the stairs up to their master bedroom. Julian had followed the trail of her blood and paused by the closet of their bedroom. he had found a letter written in blood—her blood.

It read; Dear, Julian,

I had given you everything, my all! And you betrayed me in the worst way possible. I hope you know that the blood that I now write this note is the same blood on your hands! I could no longer live like this so I ended my life and you're the one to blame. See you in another life.

Yours Always, Brooke.

Julian then remembered her words. "No—I love you. I can't—I won't live without you!" he went home then, carrying the demons the place had held. He had wept hard that night, feeling the heartache down to his core, his very soul.

Peyton had tried to pry his mind back to her and away from the dreadful situation of his ex-wife's suicide but to no avail. He hadn't told her where he had gone or what made him so depressed—seeing that he went to visit his ex in the first place. Even if Peyton was upset that they weren't communicating the same way as before—he couldn't focus on her or their flailing relationship… his mind was preoccupied with his Brooke. she could be dead, she could have killed herself and if she didn't then where was she? he had no clue where she could be. Her parents had died years ago and she had no other relatives so she could be anywhere—alone. Her worst fear. A fear he had made come true. That also disturbed him, guilt making him walk around like the living dead.

Everyone noticed his strange behavior; knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wasn't himself. It seemed that he had shut down mentally, emotionally. Peyton had noticed weeks ago and tried to pull him back from the edge but couldn't. It distressed her that she couldn't reach him as she always had before. Julian had disappeared for awhile then had come back a changed man. Now he sat in the lounge chair; a blank expression on his slacked face. While Lucas had been—well Lucas was another story. Even Jason noticed his father wasn't his usual self and he was an oblivious child!

"Peyton, will my daddy be okay?" he asked while she was tucking him into bed.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." she whispered kissing his sweet little forehead.

"Goodnight Peyton…" he said, his eyes drifting to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart. Sweet dreams." She said, closing the door behind her. She left the boys room feeling at odds. She hated not knowing if Julian would be okay or not. She sighed and returned to the living room where her family watched TV. Joshua and his wife sat on the couch, looking bored to death while her father watched Bass fishing—or should she say Bass fishing was watching him; his head tossed back, snoring like a hog.

"Peyton since your dad's asleep is it ok that I change the channel?"

She nodded and said while sitting on Julian's lap, "Sure, go right ahead."

"Thank you!" He said gratefully, turning the TV to channel 355.

Tony Gallo was on with his bright charming smile and sharp wit, when he was through with jokes he went on to introduce the next guest. "Okay ladies and gentlemen give a warm welcome to the hottest new rock group around; Twisted Karma!"

"I haven't heard of them…" Pamela grumbled.

"Yeah but you also don't listen to rock. They're a good band—you know for two chicks."

"You're a fan of them aren't you?"

Before he could answer he heard the notes of the song and looked at the TV set. There was a woman playing a sweet melody on her guitar that reminded him of somebody—someone who always sang him sweet lullabies whenever he had had trouble sleeping as a child. A tall slim brunette came into focus, a beautiful, enchanting woman looked into the camera—Joshua squinted—it couldn't possibly—could it? No, no it couldn't be his mother—just couldn't. He hadn't seen her in so long—hadn't seen her well over a year. And there was no way she looked that young.

"I trusted you… (I trusted you…) but you turned on me. I gave you my all… (I gave you my all) but you only met me halfway… I begged you to stay… (I begged you to stay) but you just turned away. What can I do to make you stay? What can I do to make you want me?! I'm wasting away (wasting away) wasting away for you (for you)."

"Isn't that…? It couldn't possibly—it couldn't be mom—"

"I heard you say…

(I heard you say

when you walked away…

you told me it was all over

(all over) that we'd never be together!

How could you choose her?

How could you leave me alone?!

I'm wasting away

(wasting away)

wasting away for you

(for you)." She sang soulfully, sadly and darkly.

"Y-y-your mother's a rock star?!" Pamela said her mouth gaping open.

"Apparently," Joshua said, shock written all over his face.

Julian heard his son and almost pushed Peyton off his lap trying to see for himself. "B-but it couldn't be Brooke… she's—"

"She's what Julian?" Peyton said testily, pissed that at one mention of his ex managed to break him out of whatever he was in.

"N-nothing, she's nothing." he gulped, relieved that she wasn't dead. He sat next to his son and watched her work the stage, looking perfectly at home on it.

He had no idea she wanted to do that, no clue of her ambition and drive. All he thought was that she had no margin of talent in her body that Peyton had the ambitions between the two. She had given up a lot to be with him, he realized sadly, making him feel more like a heel.

"It is something Julian Baker!" Peyton said snippily.

Brooke continued singing, her sultry voice had more of a edge—a pissed off quality, "Now I sit here,

thinking of what I could've done to make you feel this way—

make you feel this way!

I thought we had something indestructible

but I guess I was wrong—

(so wrong)

I'm wasting away!

(I'm wasting away)

wasting away for you—

we had nothing it turns out,

now you're going to hear me scream and shout!

You're gonna be sorry one day

and I'll be the one saying—

I'm through wasting away

(wasting away)

wasting away for you

(for you).

I'm through wasting away

(wasting away)

I wasted my time on you

(on you).

Wasting away

(wasting away)

I wasted my life on you

(on you)

Now, that I'm through wasting my time on you…

I'm gone, I'm gonna move on!

(I'm gonna move on from you)…"

"Great performance Brooke—" Tony Gallo said as she sat at his desk. "Can I call you that or is it Ms. Davis?"

"Sure—Brooke's fine." She said as she smoothed her tattered yet sexy outfit, a nervous gesture he knew. "It's alright with me."

"Now tell me about The Dark Disillusionment?"

Brooke smiled charmingly, as if she were made for the camera. "Oh. The title represented my dark past. Like my marriage, the relationship with my sons, Joshua and Jason. Of the pain that loving too much could bring. It's like in those days I was lucky— at least I felt lucky—that I could at least feel something! You know. I mean I'd rather feel something either it's negative or what— I'd rather feel that than nothing at all."

"The pain was very real and raw from what I heard of the samples…" he commented, leaning as if very interested in what she was thinking when she wrote the songs.

She nodded, and smiled sadly, as if remembering, "That's because it is raw and real. It was the only thing that was real to me at the time."

"I bet your ex feels like a total jackass by now right?"

"You know, I don't think so. He—he had left me in a pretty bad way… didn't feel not once guilty about what he did. I mean he had just totally— (bleep) me over you know."

Joshua looked at his father and felt a little angry with him and angrier with himself for hurting his mother so badly; hearing her describe what she had gone through made him want to make it right with her. But how; he wasn't entirely sure. He smiled softly; she sure did look great up there.

"Are you enjoying yourself— I mean the place where you are now in life?"

She smiled devilishly, "Oh yes. I love it. I have to admit I'm having a helluva time here Tony. I always dreamed of being a singer but I had no reason to chase after it. I had a husband who loved me, kids I adored and they adored me in return. But then they left so I was left to pursue the career I always wanted. As you can see life goes on."

"Do you ever look back and compare yourself to the old you?"

"No—I would never do that. And no I'm not going to look back because I have a new direction. And this direction is taking me places I'd never thought I'd be in—I'm living life like it's my last moment. I had just come to realize that life is too short to dwell on things of the past. I mean here I am now—a rock star and nothing was broken other than my heart and pride. But those things will heal in time."

"Now tell me— as a fan I need to know this— what do you enjoy mostly on your days off?"

She grinned, a wicked little grin graced her gorgeous face, "Oh I'm glad you asked that Tony… I enjoy stripping, dancing—"

Tony Gallo's dark brows drew up a degree in blatant shock, a choked laugh coming out of him as well. "Excuse me did you just say…"

"I do enjoy stripping!" she said with that cute laugh she always had when joking around with him. "I mean it's great exercise and you look sexy while doing it! I think that's a great reason to get on the pole, and just strut your sexy stuff. In fact I think all women should do it!"

He continued to laugh with her, genuine laughter, "You heard that Mary— she gives great advice! She thinks you should do a strip tease for me!"

She shrugged with a bright smile, "Every woman should feel sexy, Tony."

"Speaking of sexy— we do have a photo of you from two weeks ago—"

All the teasing went from her face, an embarrassed flush replaced it. "Oh God, Tony, you don't have that—"

"Yes we do…" then the screen showed her posing scantily clad in Playboy. The crowd cheered lecherously as they showed her in a short plaid skirt that went up her butt and a short-short T-shirt that strained against her ample breasts. Julian gulped; he had completely forgotten just how sexy she could be, those bedroom eyes she used to reserve only for him, those plump beautiful moist lips that used to be swollen from his kisses. God what had he done?

"Oh my God!" she said in mock horror at the sight of the cover shot of the magazine, "That was my publicists slash agent slash best friend's idea!"

"It was her idea for you to do Playboy?" Tony asked, looking leeringly at her bosom. Julian wanted to punch the pervert's eyes out of the sockets for looking at her like that. But he no longer had the right.

"Yes. I had a busy exhausting day that day! I had to lay down the last few tracks from the CD then do that and then go to the Maxim shoot, and then to our own photo shoot for the album cover."

"But wow! I mean you're gorgeous and completely bodacious in these pictures. It's amazing." He then sent an apologetic look at the camera. "Sorry honey."

She placed her hand on his knee soothingly, "I'm sure she'll forgive you for gushing a little."

"Yeah, you and I both know that won't happen." He said as the crowd laughed along. "So you really are enjoying life as a pop phenominon?"

"Oh yeah, I couldn't be any happier or any prouder than I am right at this moment. I mean here I am on The Tony Gallo show for God's sake!" The crowd cheered louder at her comment, as if they were reveling in her success too. "I know right! It's a huge success for us as a band. For me personally any small success is a huge one. I'm taking nothing for granted. That means I love each and every fan out there in the audience tonight!"

"We love you Brooke!" A man in the crowd said loud enough to hear.

"I love you too, honey!" she said with an exuberant laugh, waving at the crowd.

"Do you have anything to add—anything to say to Julian?"

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact." She then looked directly into the camera and a strong proud look came across her radiant face. "I'm still here and I'm more alive now than I have ever been since you left and I'm stronger than ever baby. You tried to break me—crush me—and you almost succeeded. But almost doesn't count. I moved on now and I thank God that you did leave… because look where I am now all because you did me wrong!" she then turned back to Tony and flashed him a radiant smile. "I'm finished now."

"Do you have a new love interest?"

She then brushed him off with a sunny laugh, "Nice try Tony but I'm not nearly as dumb as I look. That part of my life is strictly a secret."

"Damn it! That would've made my day to find out if you were or weren't dating."

"Sorry Tony…"

"No you're not." He then straightened up and asked her, "So you're going to do one more song?"

Brooke smiled and nodded, "Yep, it's called Betrayal. You can only guess what it's about." She said as she made her way back to the performance stage, standing in front of the microphone she winked at the camera and said; "Julian, Peyton… this is for you." She put on her guitar and started playing another sweet melodic tune, vocalizing with the melody, making it sound more magical.

"Where did you come from when you walked in tonight?

You get defensive and start a fight.

All I wanted to know was what you did tonight;

You didn't have to get all uptight.

You know what's worse?

You had me believing that

I was cursed for loving you.

But now I can see clearly—

You were never with me!

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

Things you know, things you don't.

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

Things like me and our family.

Never again will I be that gullible

To believe you when you say

'We're just friends' and you'll be with me until the end!

You told me so many lies that you finally told me everything!

Now I know where you went that night and I just wish you'd both die!

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

Things you know, things you don't.

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

Things like me and our family!

I'm trying not to lose my head when

I think of you two lying in bed—

It makes me sick to my stomach how you can leave me at the drop of a dime—

Having me thinking of committing a murderous crime!

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

things you know, things you don't.

Betrayal is bewitching it made you forget things,

things like me and our family!

(Betrayal)—

Betrayal—

(Betrayal)—

Betrayal—

(Betrayal)—

Betrayal –

(Betrayal)

…ooh betrayal…"

"Wow… that was excellent guys. Twisted Karma everybody, be sure to check out their new CD The Dark Disillusionment in stores July 20th. Playboy comes out next month on the 12th be sure to check that out. And their next tour stop is going to be in Nashville on the 18th." he then replied, "Thanks for coming by guys."

"Anytime Tony—it was a pleasure to be here." The pretty girl with bright red hair said, shaking Tony Gallo's hand. He then went to the guys who looked damn near identical and shook their hands. "Thanks, you did great," he said to them as he shook their hands.

Julian didn't know what to say. He just stared at his ex wife as she smiled at her fans and signed autographs, some pictures of her, some guitars. Then the show was over, a commercial took its place. He looked around the room and sighed. Everyone was just as shocked as he was.

"Wow… mom's a rock star," Joshua said slowly, unable to believe what he had just saw and heard.

"Yeah…" Peyton said, equal to his tone. "I guess she made her dreams come true."

"You knew she wanted to sing?" Julian asked, genuinely shocked, looking at his fiancée for the first time since he saw Brooke on the night show.

Peyton shrugged, "We used to tell each other everything. I just didn't think that she'd go and do it."

"Me neither." He said numbly, he took her hand and they went upstairs together. "Goodnight Josh, Pamela. Be sure to lock up behind you."

"Goodnight dad." Joshua shouted up, standing to his feet along with his wife, locking up and then disappearing to the back room, needing to rid himself of the guilt in his wife's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later…

Lucas looked at the Playboy spread of Brooke Davis and his brows rose. That certainly wasn't the way he remembered her! He hadn't even known she had it in her. Everywhere he went now had pictures of Brooke, rather on posters of her and her band or magazines, or on TV doing interviews with Jay Leno, Conan O'Brien, Jimmy Kimmel and Colin Letterman—and such shows. And each time she looked hot beyond compare.

But the woman he knew was barely that! The woman he remembered was a little on the mousy side—certainly not a video vixen. He licked his suddenly dry lips. In this picture she looked like she was enjoying herself immensely; the way her sexy hazel green eyes shone with desire, the way her plump lips shone as if she just got through licking them—or something else, the way her small hands caressed herself. Lucas wished he'd put that look on her face, wished he were there with her—as did every other man in the world who saw these photos of her.

He looked at his watch aware that if he didn't get moving he'd be late picking up his son and then Peyton would be bitching at him again. He paid for the magazine, the milk, eggs and tons of red meat and exited the store. Placing the bags in the backseat, he sighed, thinking of the new Brooke—the one who looked more like a model than a mousy housewife. Why didn't anyone know she had any sort of talent beyond the kitchen? He certainly didn't know about it. He shook his head and got into his car and drove to his ex's new residence.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he drove up the long driveway. Why did she feel the need to buy a new house every nine months—he had no clue. He got out and saw Julian playing baseball with his son in the expansive yard. He didn't like the sight. He was Alex's father—not Julian. He exhaled trying to tamper down his temper.

"Dad," Alex called to him, a bright smile on his adorable face as he ran toward him, abandoning the game he was playing with Julian.

"What's goin' on champ?" He said affectionately as he hugged his son to him tightly. "I missed you."

"I know… I missed you too daddy." He said as he hugged him equally tight.

"Do you have your stuff ready?"

He smiled up at him and nodded eagerly, "Yep… mommy made sure that I didn't forget anything."

"That's good because guess where we're going?" he said picking up his son.

Alex's eyes lit up with anticipation, "Where?"

"But don't tell mommy— in fact don't tell anybody—but we're going to…" then he purposely paused, wanting to delay the news. "Disney World…"

"We are?!" He said enthusiastically.

Lucas loved seeing his son this happy; he rarely had been since the divorce. "Yes we are. Now go upstairs and get your suitcase."

"Yes sir!" He ran toward the house, hurrying to go with his father.

Peyton walked across the lawn, probably to torture him with her humongous mouth. "What's Alex so excited about?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"Our father-son time—meaning it's only between me and Alex." He said, wanting to get as far away from her as possible. "Thank you for letting me have him for the last month of summer Peyton. This is uncharacteristically nice of you."

"Well he missed his father. What could I do?"

"You could have done a number of other things…" he trailed off as he spotted his son coming back from the house, struggling with his huge suitcase. "Holy shit Peyton—what did you pack in there?"

"All his clothes—everything he owns."

"For one month?" he asked, confusion written on his face. "That's entirely too much!"

"No… you're going to have him for longer than a month—you're going to have him for half the year."

Before he could say another thing he was interrupted by his eager son. Lucas smiled at his son and told him to go to the car. "Don't worry about your bags—I'll get them."

"Ok daddy." He said and ran to the car, not even looking back to say goodbye to his mother and future step-father.

"What the hell do you mean by the rest of the year?" he asked after Alex was out of sight. "What's going on Peyton?"

She shrugged, her blue-blue eyes shadowed with exhaustion. "It was either get rid of him or send Jason away… we chose Alex. I am exhausted Lucas—I barely had help with two kids, I just need an extended break. And Jason needs to adjust to me being in his life as his new mother so—"

He sighed and nodded, "Fine… that's just fine with me." Lucas would have to find a way to explain this new change to Alex. Once he was inside the car he sent one more scathing look to Julian and Peyton and drove away with his son.

"Are we really going to Disney World daddy?" he asked, looking to his father.

"Of course we are champ! In fact we're also going to Universal Studios—all the Florida Parks."

Alex's eyes grew to the size of quarters as he let out a loud yelp of pleasure, "Wait until I tell Jason!"

"Hold on—didn't I tell you, you couldn't tell anybody?"

"But Jason and I tell each other everything!"

Lucas sighed, well aware of his son's relationship with Julian's son, "Well just this once you have to keep it a secret. I mean you wouldn't want Jason to feel bad about not going too would you?"

Alex looked down at his slightly chubby hands, "I guess not. But he bragged to me about going places that I didn't get to go—like the zoo or—"

"Well you are different. You have better sense than that." He said directing his car toward downtown, where he lived. "Julian should have taught the boy manners. It's not polite to brag. Plus it's not attractive to girls."

"Ew, why would I want to attract girls?" He asked innocently and full of disgust.

"You'll see soon." He remarked with a smile, driving up his driveway and then put his car in park. He grabbed his son's suitcase while Alex grabbed the grocery bag.

"So when are we going?" He asked as soon as they entered the house.

"Next week's my vacation. I've been planning this for months." He said dropping the suitcase in the backroom.

"Daddy," he asked his voice faint in the kitchen. Lucas didn't like the tone of his voice so he left the room and went to see what was wrong when he saw clearly what was wrong. "What's Jason's mom wearing? And why is she on the cover of this magazine?"

He actually blushed when he took the magazine from him, "Uh, why don't I take that and put that in my room and you put up the groceries. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure… but you didn't answer my question about Mrs. Baker. Why?"

Lucas shrugged, "Well son… I can't answer something I don't know myself."

Seeming to except that non-answer, he busied himself with putting the grocery away. Lucas was glad that he dropped the subject and started cleaning the somewhat messy kitchen. "So what are we eating for dinner tonight?" Alex asked once he was finished putting everything away.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"What about a humongous sub—or better yet a humongous pizza from Guiana's Pizzeria?" he asked enthusiastically, his mouth already tasting the gooeyness of hot melted cheese, with plenty of peppers, olives, different meats and mushrooms. His stomach growled at the very vision.

Lucas smiled and dialed up the number, then teased him, "Alright, alright I'm dialing. Hold your horses!"

His son chuckled sheepishly and climbed on the tall stool, next to where his father stood. "Well what do you expect? I haven't eaten since lunch and I'm a growing boy!"

He ruffled his dark brown curly hair, "So I see. You must have grown at least 10 inches the last time you've been here."

"Only 10 inches?!" he grumbled lowly, staring at him with those huge blue eyes that he inherited from his mother. "I thought I grew more than that!"

"Hey! 10 inches is a lot!" he looked down at his son and asked, "What do you want on your pizza?"

"I want extra cheese, with plenty of peppers, olives, different kinds of meats and mushrooms…" his stomach joined in the conversation at the mention of food.

Lucas laughed, "Alright, so be it." He said then ordered two pizzas once the woman finally came to the phone.

Thirty minutes later, they sat in the kitchen table, eating their favorite pizzas, sharing a few pieces with each other out of their private boxes. After dinner they laughed and played board games then watched TV until finally they both tuckered out for the night.

The next morning Alex was jumping on the couch, waking him from a dreamless sleep. He blinked rapidly against the light of the room and grinned. "Morning scamp—how was your night?"

"It was awesome! I like being here Daddy." He said as he plopped down beside him, looking at him adoringly. "It's so much fun…"

A small smile graced his features. "I like having you here." He then ruffled his hair again. "You know what's on today's agenda?"

Alex shook his head, looking adorably clueless. "No what?"

"We're going to the zoo… and then we're going…" he then gasped for effect, "To Nana's house—where you can eat all the cookies and hot fudge sundaes until your heart's content."

His blue eyes grew wide, "Nana?! Whoopee—but wait are you going to be there?"

"I'm sorry champ but I got to train for the next fight…"

Alex smiled and put his small hand in Lucas's bigger hand, "I believe that you already are the World's Greatest Fighter. I also believe that you'll win the title…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Alex. I love you," he said as he pulled his son to him and held him. "And don't you ever forget that."

He looked up at him, his eyes open and honest, and said, "I won't. I love you too Daddy. And I'm proud that you're my dad."

He smiled, his heart aching at that, "I'm proud to have you as my son."

-x-

Two Months Later…

Brooke looked out at the humongous crowd that had gathered for her and she put on a satisfied smile. She would've never guessed that she would have so many fans out there. Amy looked at her as Brooke drank her mineral water, wondering how they managed to be so successful. Their music was awesome; of course, but it took more than awesome lyrics and powerful voices to gain momentum. Whatever it was that they had it was all due to—Brooke Davis.

"Do you think that 13 Killers is talented?" Amy asked, sitting down on the chair in the backstage.

Brooke shrugged with a bright smile, "I think they're awesome. I like them a lot. Plus, the lead singer's kinda cute."

Amy rolled her eyes at the comment, "Please. Justin Gilberto is not cute!"

"Sure he is… with those gorgeous jade eyes of his, that pouty mouth that you could just kiss!"

"Hold on—are you and Justin—you know—doing the wild thing?"

Brooke just shrugged a wicked grin on her face, "We've been touring for months now… plus there's a bunch of sexual tension between us—I thought that we should release ourselves from the… er… tension."

Amy's eyes bulged in shock, "You had sex!"

"Yes… three times a day—while you and the twins napped."

"I can't believe this," she exclaimed as she paced, watching the man in question rocking out on stage, "you and him? How did this happen?"

"What's so complicated about two willing adults indulging in some carnal fun?" she then winked a wicked smile on her face; as if remembering what had transpired between her and Justin Gilberto, "And how willing we both were! Oh!" she said fanning her heated cheeks.

"I don't wanna know." she said as she put on her guitar strap, adjusting it so that they could go out.

"What? It's not like you've been celibate during the tour. In fact I know for a fact that you and Michael—have a certain meeting everyday at 3:00 in the closet room on the tour bus."

"Y-you know about that?"

Brooke just shrugged, her eyes now on her lover, "Everybody knows about you two Amy. I mean you two weren't exactly discreet about it."

Amy looked horrified at the thought of the band of 13 Killers knowing her business with Michael. Then Brooke laughed and simply said, "Gotcha!"

"You're a total bitch!" Amy exclaimed as she punched her arm, and then climbed on top of her, punching her playfully. "I can't believe you tricked me like that!"

"Don't blame me… you shouldn't have meetings with Mike in the closet—"

Just as Amy was about to punch her again, Brooke laughed and countered Amy's attack by pushing her off her then surprised her by tackling her. When the people from 13 Killers were through with the stage, the girls were not as perfectly coiffed as they were before. Twenty minutes and a whole bunch of make-up later, they were on the stage rocking out, the fans screaming out to them as they played Wasting Away, and were even rowdier when they performed Betrayal, Questions, Forever, and Savage Renegade…

When the concert ended, Brooke dressing room and had changed from her stage outfit into something less Goth and into something that was feminine. When she was through dressing, she began looking at her reflection, wondering if she really was happy without the people that had once meant everything to her. Sure, her life right now is awesome but; did she have to be without her kids? Does she have to live with the ache of not having her boys in her life at all?

Just as she was drifting into the melancholy of her thoughts, a knock jarred her from them. She sighed and grumbled and opened the door with a harsh; "Yes?!"

"Still the bitch huh Brooke?" Lucas said with a smile, a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

A slow but cautious smile graced her features, "Lucas? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to check out your show is all… which was quite exciting—especially when you jumped into the crowd… classic."

She narrowed her eyes, and leaned on the doorpost. "What are you doing here Lucas? I know for a fact you're more into punk rock than metal."

"You don't know that. I may have changed over the years…"

Brooke arched her well-plucked eyebrows, "I don't believe you."

"Well it's true… are you even going to take the flowers?"

She smiled and took them, "Thanks… how you got a backstage pass anyway?"

He shrugged, "A friend of a friend gave them to me…" he then smiled that incredible charming smile of his and asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Brooke looked at him with uncertainty then cocked her head, holding the door wider. "Sure… come on in."

He came into the roomy dressing room and whistled, "You're doing pretty well for yourself aren't you?"

She smiled shakily, nodding her head at his comment, "Can't keep a good woman down for long…"

"You are a good woman…"

She scoffed at the comment, "Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't you tell Julian not to marry me because I was—quote unquote—a bitch and that I would swallow his soul whole if he did marry me?"

He shrugged helplessly, "I thought I was watching out for my best friend at the time… I didn't think I would be protecting you if he took my advice and hadn't married you."

"Then that would have left your wife open season for him…" she said looking down at her feet, "Then where would we be? I wouldn't have my sons and your son wouldn't exist either." she then sighed, "God, I miss my kids Lucas… I think of them nearly twenty times a day…"

He took a seat next to her and looked into her eyes, "He shouldn't have pinned your sons against you like that… hell he shouldn't have fucked my wife—if we want to go that far…" he then shook his head, forcing himself to get back on track. "But he knew that you were fragile when he pressed for the custody suit—"

"I know… but I could've fought more… I should've fought more…" she said, chastising herself fiercely.

"It's not your fault! You were numb with shock… the husband—whom you trusted everything to… and your supposed best friend—stabbed you in the back with a double edge knife… nearly killing you! How could you have fought him?"

"I don't know." She sighed and looked over at him and asked, "Do you believe in destiny Lucas?"

He blinked at the sudden change of topic then was pensive about how to reply until he finally replied, "I believe you can make your own destiny."

"Hmm… My destiny has already been written… all I have to do is follow it."

He looked at her, his amber eyes intense, "You sound resigned."

She shrugged, her eyes sad, "Maybe I am."

He sighed and took her hands in his, "You deserve much better than what you were dished Brooke."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore… that's all I've been doing lately… either I'm singing about it or I'm being interviewed about the nasty break up of my marriage… I'm just sick of discussing it."

"I know… I'm sorry…"

She then sighed, "But that's all we can talk about isn't it? Because we don't have anything in common—there wouldn't be anything to talk about."

"You do know that they're getting married don't you?"

"Yes, I know about it. I also know that Joshua got married two months after the divorce was final and that they had Jason's Birthday party at a local theme park where the mascot sang to him—his tenth birthday and I missed it…"

"I know… Alex told me about it. Said it was the most awesome birthday party he'd ever been to."

She smiled slightly, "Really? Well Julian always was for the flashiest approach of those kinds of celebrations." She then looked at him, "What about Joshua's wedding were you there for that?"

Lucas sighed, "Yes… it was a beautiful ceremony… the bride—her name is Pamela—was beautiful and your son couldn't have looked happier or prouder. It was a moving day."

"Let me guess—Peyton was the one to do the mother-son dance?" Brooke asked, looking depressed at the thought of her best-friend-turned-homewrecker dance with her eldest son.

Lucas nodded slowly, seeing the hurt flash in her hazel green eyes. "Yes… but he really wanted you there to dance with him…"

"I'm sure he did." She said acidly. "I'm sure he thought of his unwanted mother on the happiest day of his life—"

"Hey stop that!" he scolded fiercely, "I was there to see how disappointed your kid was when he found out that you weren't well enough to come."

"I would have come if I had known about it! I had no clue that he was getting married! If I had known I would've made my way there—bleeding and all!"

"Bleeding—" he asked; his eyes wide with shock.

She nodded, "I used to cut my wrists, my arms, and legs to ease the numbness I felt… to ease the pain I had felt inside… to focus on something other than the turmoil that was going on inside of me…the turmoil inside of my head…"

"Oh my God…" he said softly, now seeing the healed scars on her arms, "That explains so much…"

Her dark brows wrinkled at his soft comment. "Explains what?"

"For one the blood you had spilt everywhere—wait that reminds me…" He looked at her with uncontained awe, "… why did you trash the place? It was your home—"

She shrugged her shoulders bashfully, "Because… it became too painful for me to live in… all the memories became too much for me…"

He arched a brow and asked humorously, "Did you have to trash it? Why couldn't you have sold it like a normal person?"

Brooke looked at him with those dangerous hazel eyes of hers, and then replied, "Because I had mixed feelings about it… I hated the house but I didn't want anyone else to have it… I spent over fifteen years in that house… it just—it just became too much. When I looked around… everything so neat and well placed…I just lost my mind… I had to trash it—to let go of all the anger and the agony that had built up inside of me… I needed the release—that I felt after I did it—desperately. I felt light and free… that was when I decided to chase my long forgotten dream; to be a singer."

"What about the note written in your blood on the master bedroom wall?" he asked, leaning in, studying her face as he tried to figure her out.

Brooke laughed and nodded, "That was for Julian… in case he would ever bring the kids by to visit me… I wanted him to realize what he did to me… how badly he hurt me and betrayed me. So I just dipped my finger in my blood on my arm and wrote it. By the end of it I was really drained so I had to sit a while… after that I packed my stuff and was out of there."

"You really did go insane for awhile… that wasn't just gossip?" he asked with amazement.

"Oh no… it wasn't just gossip. What Julian did to me was… unforgivable… and traumatic… I just went insane. But I'm back now and better than ever."

"What was it like at that time?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It was nothing but darkness… I felt nothing but numbness and when the numbness would end I would feel… pain—indescribable pain…unimaginable sorrow…" she shuddered at the memory of it all.

He nodded, "I escaped the empty hollow feeling by fighting everyday… using my anger in a useful healthy way… my ambition is what saved me… I wanted to show her that she would regret leaving me… she hasn't yet. But that's ok. I don't want her back anymore."

"Is that right? Why don't you want her back?"

"Must you ask?" he laughed with a wince, "Well let's just say that I have my eye on a much better opportunity." He then licked his sensuous looking lips and smiled, "So are you dating anyone?"

"Actually…" she then thought about Justin and knew he was fucking around with one of his female fans after the show and shook her head, "Nope, I'm still single."

"Why is that? As hot as you are now you should be dating at least twenty men at a time now."

She smiled and cocked her head to the side and teased, "I'm not your ex…"

"Ooh that was cold!" he laughed, although agreeing with her assessment.

"All kidding aside… you'd be surprised how many times I don't get asked out. Oh don't get me wrong I do get propositioned—but as for no fucking on the first date kind of dates—none of those. I mean do I have a 'do not respect me' mark written on my forehead?"

He pretended to observe her forehead then said, "No… But you do have an 'I'll kick your ass if you try me' mark on it." he then took her hand and looked solemnly into her eyes, "How about you go out with me and Alex… I can invite Jason if you want?"

Her eyes lit up with pure unadulterated joy, "Of course… when can we hook up?"

Lucas smiled wickedly, "I thought we weren't going to do that."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "We aren't. And you know precisely what I meant." She said, pushing him slightly, a playful grin on her lush lips.

"I did… and I was just joking."

"I know…" she said as he stood to his feet to leave.

He cleared his throat and gave her a date to meet him and told her he would arrange Jason to spend the night with him. "I really did like the show Brooke. You did great and you put on a really great production." He said as he looked down at her beautiful face, his arm resting above her, his face near hers in an intimate way that made her heart flutter.

"Thank you… I appreciate you coming to see me." She said huskily, her eyes on his sexy mouth.

"Look here's my number," he said writing his number down on her hand with his black marker, "I'll catch you later." He said, then lowered his mouth on hers and pressed a kiss there then left her standing there shocked and weak-kneed.

"I can hardly wait." She said softly as she watched him leave, her heart pounding from his sweet kiss. She smiled wickedly; she hadn't felt that sort of zing over a simple innocent kiss in years.

Amy watched her friend secretly; seeing the satisfied smile on Brooke's face made her curious about the man that just left her. Who was that man? He sure as hell wasn't Justin Gilberto! And why did she let him in her dressing room? Looks like Brooke had some fessing up to do! And Amy couldn't wait to hear about him. And they wouldn't leave the room until she told her everything about Mr. Hottie who had just left.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas picked Jason up a week after his conversation with Brooke, wanting to reunite the child and his mother tonight instead of a later date. So he arranged everything and when she called he told her his address. He recalled the hard time Peyton put him through over the phone just to get Jason:

"Why is this so important to you? Why should I listen to you Lucas? Better question: why should I do this favor for you? Oh better yet; what's in it for me?"

"Just send him… Alex misses playing with him. Just let him stay the night. Just this once, please?"

"What's in it for me?"

"This is for our son. You ought to care about his happiness."

"Alright, I'll have Julian drop him off in an hour. Are you happy now?"

He smiled, "No, but your son and step-son will be." In more ways than one, he thought to himself. Within the hour, he had Jason in his guest room playing with Alex, laughing up a storm. He sighed, an audible sigh and smiled, everything was going to turn out alright after all. When he saw Brooke at his door his heart leapt, her lean curvy body wrapped in a deep green sheath, her indigo eyes vivid when she smiled up at him. "Am I late or early?" she asked anxiously, looking away from him and looked around his far from meager home.

He took her hand and led her inside "Neither… you're right on time."

"Good… I wasn't sure if I should bring anything so I brought the boys something…" she then whistled and a buff man carried in a large game system.

"What the hell is it?" he asked looking at the contraption with growing genuine interest.

"Oh… well it's a virtual reality game…" she supplied bashfully, "I played it once at my place… under the suggestion of Michael… you know to test the graphics—make sure it was kid-friendly. Well that's what he told me… honestly I think he just wanted to play it for himself."

"Really? Who's Michael?"

"He's our drummer and the joker of the Twisted Karma family…"

Just as he was about to ask more questions Jason and Alex chose that exact moment to show up with their water guns. Jason saw Brooke for the first time in more than a year and that was when Jason dropped his water gun on the floor.

"Mommy?" he asked with uncertainty, coming closer to her.

She smiled at him with genuine warmth, the ice melting from her heart at the sight of her son. "Yes son it's me…"

He ran into her arms, crying from missing her terribly. "Mama…"

Lucas swallowed the tears that he wanted to spill at the sight of them reuniting. He was immensely glad that he was able to make this happen for them. Brooke just held her crying son, a tender expression on her face as she did so, tears flowing down her own cheeks. "It's alright baby, mommy's here…" she said soothingly.

When he looked up at her, all the questions burst forth from his mouth; "But…where have you been? Why haven't I seen you? Why didn't you come to my birthday party? You know it wasn't nearly as special without you…" he said tearfully, hugging her waist tightly, as if afraid she would disappear from his life again. "Josh had just said that you probably needed a break from us… but I know you didn't mean for that long!"

She hadn't the heart to correct him, so she shook her head, "No… not for that long…" she then lowered herself on her knees and looked her son squarely in the eyes, "but I promise you… I will never be away from you again!" she then hugged him to her again, inhaling his sweet, familiar scent, kissing the top of his slightly wet head. "I'll see you whenever you want me to… you hear me?"

Jason nodded, his eyes closed tightly as he did so, also relishing the presence of his mother. "Dad doesn't know this… but I had walked home two months ago and I saw everything… everything was cleared out… a for-sale sign was in the yard… I was confused because I thought you were still there…"

"I'm sorry… but I couldn't stay in that place…it held too many memories… I just couldn't stay there…"

His dark eyes, so similar to his father, looked into hers, as if he understood all the pain she had been through. "It's ok… I missed you so much mommy."

"I missed you too sweetheart."

Julian was an absolute bastard; there were so many misunderstandings between them and all because of him! Lucas thought to himself as he watched the two continue to hug out all the ill feelings between mother and child that had poisoned their lives for far too long. When they finished Alex finally shook her arm and pointed to the semi-huge box in the middle of the floor. "What's that?"

"Oh that?" she said devilishly, her eyes gleaming with happiness, "That is your new game system… I got it for free… it's not even in stores yet!"

Alex and Jason looked at her confusedly, "Then how come you got it?" they asked in unison.

"Because… I'm a huge star in Japan!" she said, half-joking. "C'mon I'll show you guys how to play!" she said and ripped into the box, along with the two kids cooperation. Two hours later they were all playing kick boxing together, Alex vs. Jason and Lucas vs. Brooke. Alex won his round with Jason and surprisingly Brooke won her fight with Lucas.

"You got lucky is all!" he grumbled, knowing he let her win.

"You're just mad that I beat you in your sport!"

"Ooh! Are you going to take that dad?" Alex goaded, wanting to see his father fight again, since this would be the only way to actually watch him compete live.

She arched a brow and blatantly challenged him, "What do you say about a rematch? That is… if you're up for another spanking?"

"Alright, c'mon demon from hell!" he said with a bright smile.

This time he showed no mercy and kicked her butt, making it a clean flawless win. She scowled at him. "You didn't even let me get a hit in!"

"You shouldn't have been talking all that junk!" he taunted, looking at her with a confident smile. "Besides you're the one who wanted a rematch. I was just going to let you win."

"Wait a minute here! You let me win?!" she said, her mouth hanging open. "You mean I didn't win the first round on my own?!"

"No offense Mrs. Baker, but this is my dad's profession!" Alex explained, flashing his toothy smile.

She looked baffled and shook her head, "And here I thought I was awesome at this! I can't believe you let me win Lucas!"

"Yeah mom… even I knew that he let you win!" Jason said with humor.

"Why you," She exclaimed and lunged at her son playfully, "Traitor!" she then tickled him in places she only knew and he laughed riotously. "Now who's the best?"

"Ok mom!" he said laughing helplessly, "I'm sorry!"

She then tickled him some more and demanded, "Say it!"

"Okay! You're the best Kickboxing Mania Champion!"

Brooke released him, her eyes gleaming once again with joy. The only thing that disrupted the moment was when their stomach's growled in one accord. "I guess we should order in…"

"What does everybody want?" Lucas asked heading for the phone.

"I want Mom's home-cooked lasagna!" Jason piped up excitedly.

"I do too!" Alex said eagerly, looking to Brooke hopefully.

Lucas's stomach growled, remembering her community famous lasagna. "Yeah that does sound great right now."

"You want me to cook?" she asked them bewilderedly, "I would think you wanted some pizza or hamburgers or something—"

"Do you know just how long it's been since I had a good home cooked meal? It's been forever mom!" Jason said pathetically, holding onto her arm, bating his charming dark eyes. "All Peyton knows how to cook is boxed macaroni and cheese and even that comes out icky—please mom!"

"Alright, alright you made your case! I'll go to the supermarket and get the ingredients." She smiled at Lucas and waved at her son. "I'll be right back guys."

After three hours of her being there Lucas inhaled the air of his home and it actually felt like one, with him and his son watching Jason and his mother cooking in the kitchen, layering the pasta adding the delicious sauce and three different cheeses, mild cheddar, Swiss, Craft's singles cheese, wrapping the top of the pan with aluminum foil.

Then they put the large pan inside the heated oven and left the oven to go to the table. Always the thinker, Brooke had bought them a loaf of bread and used what was left of the singles and made cheese sandwiches for a snack, to hold them until dinner.

Jason sat beside his mom as they played another game another fighting game, Jason was kicking her butt when the timer went off and she had to quit. She ran into the kitchen placing the oven gloves on and taking the steaming pan out. Lucas followed her, leaving the boys fighting each other on the game.

"It's going great between you two." He commented softly behind her, as she removed the aluminum foil from the dish, the wafting aroma making his stomach growl.

"Yeah, amazing huh." She said with a brilliant smile. "All this time I thought that he hated me… turns out he missed me just as much as I'd missed him." She looked at him and sighed, "Thank you for doing this for me…"

"It was no problem…I did what was right for both of you. So, do you believe me about Josh too?"

Brooke shrugged, a melancholy smile on her lips now, "Maybe… but I'd have to see it for myself… with my own eyes."

"Maybe that'd be sooner than you'd think…" Her eyes narrowed with suspicion and was about to say something but the doorbell rang. "I'll get that."

He strolled to the door and smiled when his eyes saw that it was Joshua and his wife Pamela. "Hey… is Jason here?"

"Yeah, he's staying over. Is something wrong?"

"No I just needed to see him. I actually wanted to take him to dinner with us…" he then sniffed and inhaled wafting aroma of lasagna. "I didn't know you could cook Lucas…"

He laughed and shook his head, "No I can't actually—"

Jason came running in and hugged his big brothers legs as he said, "Josh! You'll never guess who's here!"

Just then Brooke walked in a ready smile on her face, "Alright dinner's ready!"

"Mom," Josh exclaimed, his heart pounding at the healthy glow on her face. "What are you doing here?" Her acute eyebrows arched at his comment. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded… of course I'm happy to see you but… you're a rock star who's in the middle of her tour!"

"I'm taking a slight break… my guitarist is out sick so we had to cancel."

"My name's Pamela McKenzie…I'm Josh's wife ma'am,"

A pleased smile graced her lips. "Is that right?"

Pamela nodded eagerly. Brooke looked at her eldest son and nodded approvingly, "I had heard you had gotten married… and I see why you decided to marry her… but what I don't get is why you didn't invite me?"

"I did invite you!"

"Oh please—" she scolded, her hazel eyes frosted with harsh anger and bitterness.

"No it's true… we did send you an invitation… we told Mr. Baker to send it to you, in fact he said he gave it to you at the house. He said that you said you weren't feeling up to coming to a wedding so…" Pamela trailed off, looking to her mother-in-law beseechingly.

"Why, that lying son-of-a-bitch! He never came to the house! Not once with an invitation! I had to hear it from the Collinson's who'd been invited to the wedding 'of the year' or so they said!"

Josh's eyes went black with fierce anger. "So you're telling me that you would've come if you had known about it?"

"Of course I would've come… honey you're my son… Don't you know how much it killed me to be without you this long? I wanted to be there with every breath I had in me—I wanted to be a part of it; planning it, dancing with you while the bride danced with her father… I wanted that moment Joshua! I was robbed of that moment Josh…"

Tears were in his eyes as he hugged his sobbing mother, "I wanted that moment too mom. I just can't believe that he would do that."

She shook her head, "He slept with my best friend… turned you kids against me… I believe he would do anything!"

"I was never against you…" he said softly.

"You didn't choose to stay… Julian had gloated that you loved him and that you hated me…"

"Mama… I never hated you… I just thought you guys would—I'm not sure what I thought… I thought you would share custody…"

"If I believed that you loved me… I would've fought harder for you… I would've… but you hadn't visited me those long lonely months… you hadn't called either… I tried to call your cell phone but you never answered…" tears choked her, her words cracking by the force of them. "Believe me… if I knew you wanted me in your life I would've fought for you!"

Joshua held his mother to him and let out a wretched cry, his wife longing at them with tears in her eyes, "I swear I'll make this right…" he whispered hoarsely. "I swear mama!"

"It's ok… you're here with me now…" she said as they parted, wiping the tears away. "It'll be good between us for now on. You contact me from now on… don't depend on your father to let me know anything… you tell me." She then looked at her daughter-in-law. "That goes for you too. If there's anything you want me to know then you tell me!" Brooke then flashed that famous smile of hers, "Now who's up for some homemade lasagna?"

"Me!" Jason exclaimed running to the table.

"I guess we can stay a minute…" Josh said as he followed his little brother to the table, his eyes staring hungrily at the large plate of lasagna. They all ate and caught up with each other, laughing at the hilarious stories Brooke told of being on tour; of all the pranks they pulled on each other, the gossip of the two bands and what they do in the shows together.

"No you didn't!" Pamela exclaimed shocked, laughing with the family.

"I actually did," Brooke said with her teasing smile as she dug into her food. "It was the highlight of the entire show…"

"You strip on stage?" Josh asked, a little grossed out.

"Yes… I do it as I sing… you saw it Lucas didn't you?" she asked winking at him.

"Uh… yeah… she's awesome at it," he said, unable to keep a straight face then he gave up and the laughter busted from him.

"You lied!" Joshua said as he tossed a baked roll at them. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that!"

"You totally believed she would!" Pamela said with a wicked smile. After putting the kids to bed and playing another round of boxing Joshua and his delightful wife called it a night, "Thank you for the dinner. I really had fun Ms. Davis."

"I enjoyed you too, sweetie." She said giving her daughter-in-law a fierce hug. "It was lovely finally meeting you."

"You're not what I expected…" her smile bore a chagrined effect to it.

"What you expected?" Brooke asked her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean by that?"

"Fragile… and crazy…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Let me guess…Peyton and Julian?"

Pamela nodded, ashamed that she had spoken the words, "Julian."

Brooke smiled brightly albeit fake, she still smiled. "Well I always did exceed expectations. You should do the same. Live out your own dreams and don't let anyone hold you back from them. You hear me? You take my advice!"

"Yes ma'am. I will…" Pamela said as she hugged her once more.

She smiled at her son and hugged him tightly, a small amount of tears escaped her eyes as she did, "Come see me sometime… call me and tell me when and you and your beautiful wife can come spend a few days at my mansion."

"You have a mansion?"

Brooke smiled at the glint that entered his dark eyes, "Of course I do. Every star has at least one."

He laughed and nodded, then kissed her on her slightly wet cheek, "I will… see you guys later." He then took his wife to their car and drove away.

Once inside the house, she smiled and nodded, "Ok I'll admit it. You were right."

"Uh-huh… and…?" He prompted, looking at her expectantly.

"And I was wrong… they did miss me." She said a happy smile on her face, her heart felt as if it were piecing it back together again. Then her smile disappeared and a low groan of frustration erupted from her.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just that… Julian… he lied to them about me… he made me believe they all hated me… he kept them from me all this time! I shouldn't be surprised about this but…damn it I never thought he'd do this to us. " she said fiercely, tears of anguish flooding her eyes as she thought of all she'd missed because of him.

"He's the asshole in this…no question about that." He then took her in his arms and held her, offering her support. "At least now they know the truth—the real truth."

She turned in his arms and smiled, her eyes shining with gratitude. "Thanks to you…"

He shook his head, "I did nothing…"

"You did everything! I would've never seen my sons again if it weren't for you! You call that nothing? I call that everything!"

"Well… I just thought… I didn't want you and your sons to suffer anymore. You guys are the innocent ones in all of this."

"Thank you…" she then smiled a little, then the smile was gone, a pensive look in its place, "I don't know why she left you… You definitely have a heart. It's amazing actually… you're neither jaded nor cynical… and you went through the same thing I did."

He chuckled and let her go. "Thanks… I think?"

"No it's a good thing. I mean look what happened tonight… you helped me reunite with my sons. You didn't have to do that." She pointed out a serious look in her eye.

"Yes I did… I didn't like the way things went on… how they did you in all this. I saw an evil and I amended it."

"Thank you… now what can I do to repay you?"

He looked down at her, and said, "Nothing."

Her eyes glittered with amusement, "Nothing? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure…"

She then shrugged, a mysterious smile playing on her lips, grabbing her purse and jacket, "I was willing to go on a date… you know—a one on one dinner…"

"Wait a minute—"

Brooke then shrugged nonchalantly, knowing he would object anytime now and change his mind, "But you said no so—"

Lucas chuckled and drew her back to him, "You are a piece of work you know that?"

She grinned up at him, "I know… so would you—as a thank you at least?"

"Alright… sure… but I would have to get a babysitter for Alex…"

"Oh don't worry about that… I got it."

He nodded, that dashing white smile blinding her. "Then yeah… I'd love to…"

Brooke smiled brightly, a plan forming inside her head, "OK… you select the place though…"

"Alright…your place would be as good a place as any… at 8:00? Would that be good?"

"That's actually perfect. Ok I'll give you the address to my new place…"

-x-

Two days later…

At dinner, she smiled her contagious smile and flirted outrageously with him and he had flirted right back with her, that wicked smile of his charming her. She licked her lips and started questioning him and he answered every one of them a challenge brimming in his eyes as he did so. Until she asked one particular question: "What secrets do you keep Lucas?"

"I don't have any secrets."

An impish smile lit her face, "Everyone has secrets Lucas…"

"Alright you want to know my secret, fine—but you have to remember that you're the one who opened Pandora's box." he then sighed and looked her dead-on. "You have to prepare yourself for it."

"I will… what is it?"

"My secret is: Alex's not really my son." He then took a swallow of his whiskey, his eyes more serious and glazed with hurt.

Her eyes bulged at the answer. "What? What do you mean he's not yours—?"

He looked directly into her startled eyes, "He's not my son…I had found out when Peyton and I were going through our divorce… they made me take a blood test… and I wasn't the father." He then said fiercely, "But I love that boy—he's my son—I'm his father in everyway that counts damn it!"

"I-Is he…" she couldn't quite force the words out of his mouth. "Is he Julian's child?"

"Yeah… he's Julian's son." he said as cradled the stiff drink in his hands. "I couldn't handle it when I first found out… my best friend being the father of the son who I thought was my own flesh and blood… I just wanted to die when the results came back… but I buried it within me… I worked off the frustration and hurt the best way I could…" he then looked at her, tears in his eyes. "But it wasn't enough… I still feel it… the pain of knowing he's not mine… but I want him to be mine… I need him and he needs me… I am not a bad person for keeping that a secret am I?"

"No, not at all!" she cracked a smile, "You're a mess—and I mean that in the best scenario."

"Gee thanks." He grumbled, taking a sip of his drink.

"All joking aside…I'm sorry that she—that they did this to you." She grabbed his hands and they stood together face to face, his eyes burning hers with pain. "I really care about you Lucas." She said, her azure eyes glowing, as her eyes lowered on his tempting mouth, it was like they were calling to her. She knew he needed comfort but she didn't know of any other way than to kiss him—maybe she just needed to kiss him for herself—as selfish as that was she couldn't resist the temptation. His lips were as soft and luscious as they looked, firm and exceedingly hot against hers, singing all of her senses.

At first he was taken aback by Brooke's sudden kiss but then he sank in it, kissing her back eagerly, thinking it's been so long… She then placed her hands on his firm ass and squeezed lustfully. He groaned and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her sultry sweet yet spicy mouth; it was like lightning had struck him there when their tongues met, dancing alongside each other, stroking slightly. She then stripped off his shirt, feeling the contours of his strong muscled chest, his nipples pebbling under her caresses. Her kisses were all-consuming and so passionate.

She moaned into his mouth, leaning into his body, the kiss growing into much more than she had expected, more intense. She gasped as he ravished her mouth, until she melted into his kisses, even though she had initiated it. He simply melted in her sweet sultry taste, his pulse raced when she boldly kissed him back. He groaned and lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. She gave him husky directions to her bedroom, unable to think of anything as he laid her down on her plush bed.

She lifted the hem of her blouse and pulled it over her head and off. She wasn't sure who kissed whom first after that moment; she just indulged in his exquisite taste as he led her deeper into desire, intense arousal shot through her as their tongues once again danced in each others mouths. His hands smoothing up toward the clasps of her flimsy bra as the kiss grew wilder. Everywhere he touched her, her skin heated under his expert fingertips.

"Your skins so soft," He commented softly, his lips nibbling her throat, undoing the clasps as he did so. Lucas had wanted her for so long…

He sat up and watched her fling the flimsy thing elsewhere, her eyes darkened by lust. Under his intense gaze her nipples puckered, drawing into dark peaks. She looked incredibly sexy ruffled, her hazel eyes glittering and half-lidded with desire, her luscious mouth swollen from his kisses, a heated blush on her cheeks, and it turned him on more that he'd made her that way.

"You've got one of the sexiest bodies I ever seen…I've always thought so…" she sat up and licked the peak of his tanned chest with her pointed tongue, laving it, tasting the salt of his skin. He gasped as she suckled the little nub in her mouth, then another gasp escaped him as she playfully nipped his skin. "I've always wanted you, you know."

"Y-You did?"

"Oh yes… I always had fantasies of you…of us together…if we weren't with our spouses then I would've had you." She said as she kissed the spot she just bit then continued her journey until her lips brushed his jeans. "If I had the strength I'd tear these off of you. But since I can't I'll have to do it the old fashioned way…"

Brooke's husky words drove him wild so without another word he pressed her back against the bed and kissed down her body, until he could smell her desire, could almost taste her need for him. The scent of her turned him on more, proving to be a powerful aphrodisiac. Her chest was heaving, her nipples jutting out, begging for his kiss; he couldn't resist even if he wanted to. He leaned down and took a peak of her breast in his mouth and suckled it gently. She gasped and moaned, his fingers pinching the other peak while he continued to taste and lavish her. Lucas then went to the other and did the same, pinching the now moist bud as he suckled the other.

Brooke closed her eyes and relished all the intense sensations he wrought inside her, but then it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. She willed him to hurry, to fuck her, to make her come. But he didn't hurry. He just took his time, as if relishing her, his teeth scraping the sensitive bud. She shudder and cried out in delight, noting how hot he made her, the ache between her thighs growing stronger and unbearable with each kiss he bestowed on her. With one last kiss on her breasts, he kissed even lower, all the while unbuttoning her dark blue denim jeans. His tongue laved and swirled and dipped into her navel, intense sensations following immediately as he hit another erogenous zone, the pleasure was so intense she almost did come. She barely noticed him removing her pants and laced panties. Not until his breath reached her trimmed patch of curls.

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, his molten golden gaze met hers head-on as he placed her legs on his broad shoulders and took a tentative taste. She shuddered and pushed her hips to meet his mouth as he satisfied her with it. She cried out as he kneaded his agile tongue against her center, flicking her throbbing bud. Unaware she squirmed against the onslaught of his mouth; trembling, moaning, Brooke wasn't sure what she expected but it sure wasn't this! She had never felt anything remotely close to this. She was in utter ecstasy, pure and simple, and was soaring above the clouds of pleasure as he suckled hard on her femininity. Then like a blinding, overriding flood of unbridled bliss she combusted like an inferno.

Brooke wasn't even done with her first orgasm when he took her up on the climb again, pressing his thumb against her moist clit, switching ever so often from thrusting to caressing, keeping her on the very narrow ledge.

"You like that don't you?" he teased, still stroking her drenched sex.

"Damn you, you know I do." She moaned, squirming beneath him. "More…"

Lucas growled his approval as he delved deeper inside her pleasure cove, going deeper and deeper, finding that special spot inside. From beneath pleasure induced eyelids, Brooke watched Lucas's hand play harder against her. His thumb circled her clit as his mouth latched onto her pebbled nipple. She screamed out her pleasure as intense sensations raced through her body. Her breathing became labored, her hot, slick walls clenching tightly around his large finger as her climax towered closer. He then increased the pressure and speed, thrusting two fingers inside her, sending her once more over the edge of insane bliss. Her body bucked beneath him, reaching the powerful peak in hot clutching spasms of her ecstasy.

After she drifted back to reality, he kissed her lips softly, "Was that how you pictured it?"

Her eyes met his passion filled eyes and smiled shakily, still shaking from her second orgasm. "I could've never ever dreamed it would be like that between us…" she then reached for his pants and began unbuckling his belt, her eyes sexy and sultry.

"Hold on… you need to catch your breath for a minute—"

She licked her lips, looking down at his impressive tent. "Well, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me—"

She chuckled and reached once more for his belt, "Trust me I'm not…" she then sat up and brazenly looked at him with those molten hazel eyes of hers. "But I'm not going to lie around and allow you to outdo me."

"Is that right?"

"Mmmhmm…" she purred as she kissed his lips distractedly, her hands busy releasing his rather large erection.

"Show me what you can do then Miss Davis." He practically growled her maiden name.

"My pleasure…" she licked her lips and stripped off his pants, her eyes boldly meeting his as she finished undressing him. Her moist mouth placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck down to his sexy rippled chest and suckled the hard tips of his nipples, driving him insane with lust. Her blood-red manicured fingertips danced over the rigid contours of his body, tracing every muscle lingering over newly discovered hot-spots, then retraced all the places she'd been with her pointed tongue.

A devilish glint entered her eyes as her tongue danced over his body, "I always wondered what it would be like…" she whispered huskily, her eyes closing as if relishing the taste of him.

He felt as if he were burning alive with her fiery passion. He rasped, as if in agony when he was in anything but agony, "What?"

"This…" she whispered sultrily, her mouth drawing closer to the cusp of his straining erection.

Lucas let out a lengthy groan, letting his pleasure be known as she lowered her hot and wonderfully moist mouth on him again and again, drawing his aching cock in her suckling mouth. Hearing the sounds she quickened the pace and sucked a little harder, the result pleasing to her ears. When he was nearly to the point of no return she removed her mouth. He nearly whimpered from disappointment.

"That would be for later…" she said breathlessly, smirking triumphantly as she sat up. Before she could even blink he had her aggressively pinned to the mattress, kissing her just as aggressive. He was so turned on, he wanted her so badly that he was ready to explode with it. It turned her on even more to see him so crazed with desire to have her.

"You're driving me crazy woman… I have to have you." He rasped as he moved over her.

She took his mouth passionately, their essences mixing together in the lust-filled kiss. "Then take me… I want you to…I need you to…"

Lucas kissed her again gently this time, more reverently. He brought her up the pinnacle yet again and watched her cry out his name while trembling beneath his touch. He parted from her and reached inside his jean pocket and grabbed a condom packet from his wallet. He looked back at her trembling body, her eyes still tightly closed, her mouth still gaping open and panting, her flushed chest heaving. She looked delectable and incredibly erotic. He donned on the prophylactic and went to her side, thrusting his tongue inside her sweet unsuspecting mouth.

Brooke wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back, feeling him part her thighs with his knees, his heated heavy shaft rested on her quivering belly. He reached between their sweaty bodies and adjusted himself at her slick entrance. With a savage groan he plunged inside her, her silky legs wrapped around him. He couldn't believe he was finally inside her—good God, she felt incredible, he thought heatedly, feeling her warm, inviting slickness all around him as he moved within her. He wanted to relish this moment but his hormones along with her swiveling hips moving as sensuously as they possibly could, carrying him even deeper inside her—making it difficult, not to mention impossible to do so. He took her mouth again and groaned deeply as he grew passion driven, thrusting inside her hot, and tight, wet cleft with much control.

Brooke closed her eyes and hoisted her legs above his waist as he pistoned within her, creating deeper penetration. She bit her lip as even more pleasure rocked her to the core as he filled her to the hilt; she gasped and continued swiveling her hips against his thrusts, more intense sensations overwhelmed her as their passions crashed together over and over again, blinding her and binding them together. She cried out and clutched his sweat-slicked back, the pace uncontrollable and ever quickening. He now drove into her body, carrying her to an even higher plane, another deep level of pleasure.

Titillating pleasure mounted within the both of them to a tormenting pool of ecstasy as his power thrusts took her ever closer to the glimmering edge of blissful insanity. Lucas reached between them and stroked her clit, pushing her over that very edge. As soon as he caressed her there; intense explosions followed, rippling through her, her body racking with wild sensations.

Lucas gasped harshly, feeling her ecstasy all around him, taking in her pleasure as his, hearing her cry out his name, feeling her hot tightening walls contracting around him, squeezing him then release, teasing his cock, milking his response out of him intense sensations washing over him. His head bowed forward and let out a loud guttural groan of sexual satisfaction as a soul-ripping eruption ripped through him, falling into oblivion. He rolled over as soon as he stopped pouring himself inside her.

"Fuck…" he groaned, lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving from exertion. "I don't think I can move…"

She chuckled, a sultry sound and licked her lips, "I don't think I can either…"

He sighed and looked over at her a smile playing on his lips, "I really didn't expect this tonight."

"Me neither…" then her brow furrowed thoughtfully, "Actually I take that back." She then turned and faced him a smile playing on her lips. "When I think about it… I think I did…I guess it was a premeditated seduction on my part…"

He laughed and kissed her sweaty forehead, "God…this is bad…"

"I thought this was very good…in fact I thought this was great." she purred seductively, rubbing his chest absently.

He shook his head, "No, not us…"

"Then what is it?"

He looked down at her and said grimly, "If we pursue this relationship… things could get very complicated…and I have enough complications in my life right now."

She frowned and then lay her head down on his chest, "Must you bring the outside world into bed with us?" she grumbled, knowing he had a point.

"I can't help it." He said as he looked down at her beautiful face, "Your ex husband is about to marry my ex wife and we both have kids to think about—about how this would effect them."

"I'm not looking for a long-term relationship Lucas—hell I don't think I would be able to even do that again." She said grimly yet honestly.

"So what do you want to do? Cause we sure as hell can't go back now—not after this."

"I don't want to go back…" she said softly, going back to rubbing his sexy muscled chest thoughtfully.

"Me neither…" he then kissed her softly, showing her that he could be tender as well. "But we do have some huge decisions to make."

"I know we do." She said seriously, "Like where do we go from here?"

Lucas looked down at her and replied simply, "We move forward… that's all we can do. What about other concerns?"

"I don't know… and frankly I don't care. I don't want to talk about them right now anyway."

He saw the look in her eyes and smiled wickedly, "Funny… me neither."

Lucas woke up a few hours later when he heard a piano playing downstairs; he turned to find that Brooke was indeed gone. He sighed and put on some other dudes pajamas and went down there to see if he could coax her back into bed. What he saw had him frozen on the steps; she was there playing in the muted candle light; her hair flowing down her back as she played the piano passionately, her eyes closed, feeling the keys as the word of the song tumbled out of her mouth, testing the lyrics to go with such a beautiful piece. When she finally opened her beautiful eyes he smiled and cleared his throat of the thickness there.

"Is this what you always do four o'clock every morning?" he asked, finally taking the last few steps as she came to an abrupt stop.

She smiled sheepishly, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just getting a few things out of my system."

"As you know, I'm already disturbed—mentally." He joked, smiling down at her now, brushing the midnight strands from her face, her skin soft as a rose petal.

She smiled then chuckled softly and leaned into his touch, "You're right. I do know that."

He sat next to her on the wide seat and looked at her with concern. "What did you have to get out of your system?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to write it down and make a ton of money off of it." She said with a slight smile. "Right now I'm just going to relax and be happy in the moment. You should too."

He smiled and took her silken hand in his, "I know… but I need help on that part. Would you help me?"

Brooke smiled, "I'll do my damnedest." Last night wasn't supposed to have happened. One thing had led to another and the next thing she knew they were in bed, giving each other more pleasure than they had ever received from another. But she was fiercely glad that it had happened. "I've been thinking… about what you said… and about us…"

His eyes lit with hope, "And?"

"I think we should give each other a chance… you know… see where this goes."

Lucas smiled at her decision and nodded, "I think we should too. I don't want to walk away from this and always wonder," he then looked into her eyes concern etched in his expression. "But I can't help but think it's going to get worse before it gets better." He said thoughtfully as his lips caressed her hand.

She nodded, "What we went through to get here was so much… drama and pain… and if we can handle that then we can handle anything… but the difference is that this time we'll handle it together. So I say, bring it on!"

"You're right… we can handle it." He then squeezed her hand in his, "Together." She smiled brightly at him, hoping that the decision she had just made was the right one. They went back to bed afterward and made-love slowly, wanting to relish all the intense sensations within it.

When Lucas opened his eyes, he looked down at the beautiful creature beside him; her long sable hair shaping over her beautiful face, flowing down her shoulders and spilling over on the pillows, her cheeks pink in slumber, a gentle smile on her face. She looked so serene, so mystical, and so damn gorgeous. He felt the beginnings of desire rising once more so he left the room to shower.

He'd just had wild sex with Brooke Davis rock star. He sighed and tossed back his head and let the spray hit his face—of all the things he'd thought they actually would do together this certainly wasn't one of them. All he could think of while he was in there though was her; how passionate she was with him, how her delectable body felt against his, how thrilling it was while he was inside her, tasting her, looking in her hazel green eyes. It was like the evenings events had permanently embedding into his mind. He couldn't forget the rush of watching her climax, how passion flitted across her lovely features, how amazing it felt when her hips moved, swayed and swiveled with him. He especially couldn't forget the way she bent back to look in his eyes while riding him slowly, sensuously, in reverse cowgirl position. No doubt the sex was explosive.

His groin stirred at the memory. God he wanted her even more, again and again, over and over again. One thorough with his shower after masturbating, Lucas dressed, knowing he had to go soon, dawn was lighting the darkness room and he had to pick up Alex from his mom's and had to run a lot of errands. But when he laid eyes on her sleeping form; he ached to stay with her, to lose himself in her arms again. Even if he couldn't indulge in one last round with her, he could indulge in an innocent kiss; one last innocent sweet kiss.

Brooke was awakened by the slow sensual kiss and it made her melt instantly and completely. She moaned and kissed him back eagerly, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him fully, she enjoyed his taste; loving how he tasted on her tongue. He kissed her back passionately, a wave of hot desire hitting them instantly. Moaning, Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into bed with her as she tangled her tongue with his. With a groan he unwillingly parted from her, breaking the heated kiss.

"I wanted to have one last kiss before I stepped out," he said as his fingertip traced her lower lip, her tongue meeting it sensually, "But I see with you… that's damn near impossible. You make me want more of you."

"I do?" she asked stretching like a sensuous cat, letting the crisp white sheet uncover her ample breasts, her eyes slit and focused on Lucas. A sexy sleepy grin played on her pink lips. "Mm…What time is it?"

"Almost six thirty…"

She stretched again, the sheet dipping lower, "Do you have to train today?"

His mind went momentarily blank with desire as he eyed her body, "I don't have anywhere to be right now." The lie came forth easily.

She then smiled her brazen smile and patted the mattress, "Then come back to bed and give me a good morning."

He grinned as he climbed into bed with her, "I'll give you an excellent morning!"


	6. Chapter 6

Julian had heard that Brooke was back in town from various people that they had known together and he had tried to find her but couldn't. After a sleepless night he had taken a drive last night and met up with Mrs. Winters at the Food Lion and she had told him that she had just seen Brooke and that she hadn't so long ago left there. She was still in town—he had a feeling that she was. He would kill just talk to her, to tell her to take him back, that he'd made a huge mistake. He raked a hand over his eyes and sighed, wondering what she was up to now.

She was no doubt happier without him, and probably didn't miss him one bit. In fact he wouldn't blame her for wishing him to go down to hell and spend the rest of his life there, after the way he'd treated her.

Julian raked his hand over his face again and wondered what the hell was he thinking, he was engaged to the love of his life and he was thinking of contacting his ex-wife. What kind of asshole was he?

A confused one, his conscience told him. He needed one but craved the other. He closed his eyes and tried not to remember the pain on Brooke's face when he told her he was leaving, the fragileness of her demeanor when she stood in court, unable to really fight back. He didn't care then… not in the least. But now his conscience wouldn't let him forget. At one time Brooke had been his everything… that is until he went and screwed it all up.

Why couldn't he have left well enough alone? Now she was moving on, preparing a life without him, something he said he'd do but realizing the error of his calculations. He didn't count on missing her not this much, didn't count on seeing her on National TV singing about him—hell he didn't know she could sing. He didn't count on her haunting his every thought. He didn't count on his rapidly fading love of Peyton.

He let out a groan and watched her sleep, knowing she knew something was up with him. Why was he so conflicted? This should have been the simplest decision—did he want to go back to Brooke or did he want to work it out with Peyton? Sure he loved Peyton but he had left Brooke after numerous of years together. He sighed and tried to sleep once more, facing the wall, his back to Peyton.

Little did he know that Peyton was also awake, thinking of Lucas and how much she wished she could tell him the way she still felt about him. She didn't know why things weren't working with Julian but they just weren't. 'I guess mom was right, you can't have a relationship based on sex alone,' she thought bitterly, staring at his stiffened back. But it was—and still is amazing sex… but they as a couple… for some unknown reason had hit a brick wall. Hard. It had all started with him suddenly without any reason at all—withdrawing from life, then when he saw his ex-wife; the perfect Brooke again, he was revitalized, Brooke had brought him back when Peyton couldn't and it wasn't fair—he was supposed to be in love with her.

Peyton really didn't have much right to complain she knew that, but she also knew that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell in getting back with Brooke. She smiled at the thought and snuggled into her pillow, knowing that Julian would, always and forever will be hers and hers alone. And with that she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas had been out every night since that fateful night, and that's been two months ago. She had moved back into town last month at Lucas's insistence and she had been spending every waking moment with her sons and with him. Turns out they didn't have much to worry over. Her sons naturally liked Mr. Scott and liked the idea of them being together. Then there was his son. Alex was a little apprehensive about it but he eventually warmed up to the idea after they sat him down and talked to him.

"Do you think we're going a little fast Luke?" she said as they walked hand-in-hand into the apartment, licking an ice-cream cone with her free hand.

"No… I don't think we're going fast enough." He growled as he swung her into him and kissed her sweet cool mouth. "Mmm…chocolate…my favorite," he said as he licked the corner of her mouth of the creamy sticky goop.

"Stop it… I'm being serious!" she said laughingly, not really trying to pull away.

"Ok you have my undivided attention." He said reluctantly, letting her go, and let her say what was on her mind in her own pace.

Brooke took a deep breath and vegan pacing, "Well… I don't want a repeat of what happened with Julian… I mean we married straight out of high school after I had gotten pregnant with Josh and… look how that turned out…"

"Yeah but you both were kids when you had gotten married—not that Julian had matured much since then…" She shook her head and looked at him. "Ok… what's this about?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"I don't know…I just…" I'm thinking about telling you I love you and I'm scared, she thought to herself but knew not to say it out loud. "I don't know…I don't want a repeat. I can't go through that again."

Lucas walked up to her and rubbed her arms comfortingly while saying, "I won't hurt you like he did. You just have to trust me."

"I don't think I can. Not with my heart…it's not that I don't want to…" she then trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

He looked at her, and saw uncertainty in her hazel eyes, "I'm not him Brooke." He reminded her softly.

"But you're a man Lucas! A man doesn't know how deeply a woman feels or what she goes through! If I give you my heart you'll only hurt me in the end and… I just can't take that again." She said her voice shaky with tears. "Lucas it nearly destroyed me the first time… it'll demolish me the second."

"Brooke…don't punish me for his mistakes…" he then took her back into his arms, "I love you Brooke. Don't keep me at arms length."

She sighed and looked him straight in the eye and told him what was on her mind. "I can't seem to help it though. I know you're different, alright. I know that. But how I feel is not logical. I know there's no reason for my fear and that you'd never hurt me purposely but I can't seem to put my fear aside. I've lived through a lot with Julian… I took a lot of pain because I put my heart in his hands. I just can't do that with you right now."

"Do you forget who you're talking to? I went through the same thing as you did—I loved Peyton with everything I had within me and she ripped my heart out just as he did you." When she looked away, he shook his head, "Look at me Brooke…Here I am…Loving you and trusting you with my heart. All I ask is for you to do the same."

Brooke looked at him desperately, tears in her eyes as she silently begged him to understand where she is coming from. "Luke…I want to rely on you… I really do—but—"

"Then do it. Trust me—it's about time we rely on each other. That way when everything's gone we'll still have one another." He then whispered against her mouth, his breath tickling her lips, "I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you is that as long as we're trying, I'm staying. Let me inside your heart Brooke…"

"What if…"

He then interrupted her by holding his hand up, "No 'what if's'…all we have is now. We live in the here and now, alright? Forget the past. Is that alright with you?"

She didn't say anything more so he pressed his lips to hers; she didn't resist, instead she moved into his embrace, wanting to believe every word he said but somehow couldn't.

-x-

"I don't get it. I thought you loved Mr. Hottie." Amy said later that day as she munched on some potato chips before the music video shoot for Betrayal; After they had successfully managed to bring her back down to reality from her disturbing thoughts by asking about her new relationship. She told them and she now regretted it.

"I do love Lucas…but I just can't trust him and everyone knows that love without trust is doomed for failure," She said miserably, eating something more fattening, "or makes things extremely difficult."

"Then trust him… he's a good dude and plus—he's made you happier than you've ever been—well since I've seen you." Michael said as he snatched the creamy doughnuts from Brooke's hands. "Even I can tell he loves the hell out of you."

"Why can't anyone get their own snacks?!" she said angrily, "I need my sweets right now!"

"Sorry sweetness." Michael said as he munched on the Krispy-Cream doughnut. "I need my sweets too."

"I'm in a crisis here!" she mumbled and grabbed the entire box and popped a mini doughnut in her awaiting mouth. "I love him… but I'm scared to love him too much…or he'd run away like Julian did."

"Excuse my French but Julian was a jackass and you shouldn't let him ruin your relationship with that luscious Lucas!" Amy said as she let the make-up artist do her eyes and let them gloss her lips to make them look moistened. "And you should slow down on those or you'll get pimples."

"Adults don't get pimples!" Brooke said, but putting the box down, for at least an hour. "At least I don't…"

"Wanna bet?" Amy asked, her eyes gleaming. "Keep on eating them and you'll find out that you're no different from every other female who couldn't resist the sweets." Once Diane the make-up artist was done Amy plopped down next to Brooke. "Anyway Brookie… you shouldn't let memories of Julian get in between you two—"

"I… I don't want to remember him but I can't seem to help it! I mean do you think I honestly want to bring up Julian while Lucas and I are together? But then there are moments… brief moments where I felt that me and Julian had done before—even the intenseness I felt at the time we were married were there… and there are certain things that he says to me that are so similar to—I don't know… maybe I just feel that we're rushing things a bit."

"You're just getting cold-feet. No worries." Adam said as he finished dressing in front of the mirror, pulling the screened T-shirt over his head and adjusted so that it looked a certain way.

"It's not just worries it's a feeling… I have a very bad feeling that something could tear us apart."

"Only your doubts could do that. It's clear that that man loves you." Michael replied, going for more doughnuts. When Amy shot him a dirty look he snapped, "What? I don't care if I get a pimple."

"Yeah but I do. I don't want to be kissing you while you have a disgusting bump on your face!" she then turned to Brooke and said patiently, "It'll all work out—take the plunge and trust him. He's a keeper."

"If only it was that simple—I only wish I could do just that but it's complicated. Everything between Lucas and I is complicated."

Michael chuckled warily, "Welcome to my life. It is complicated between Amy and me too but we find a way to make it work. Therefore, you have to do the same thing with Lucas. Love is a major commitment and if you work on it— all the difficulties are well worth it."

"I have finally found the right man for me and now I can't trust him because of…" she broke off, feeling dumb and lost.

"Well… you have been wrong before. I mean look at the way Julian turned out. And you guys were in it for forever." Amy said with a rise of her brow.

"Lucas is nothing like Julian. Why would you say a thing like that?"

"I just don't want to see you make another terrible mistake, sweetie."

"It's my life, my choice Amy and I can do damn well as I please." She said in a huff, not knowing that they were testing her feelings for Lucas. Quickly finding that it wasn't just lust after all.

"Well then you have to get over this sudden fear then. If he's it for you then you can't let him go…"

"There are a million things that could go wrong with us and I just don't want to be unprepared for it…"

Amy turned and frowned in concern, "You can't put your future happiness on hold. Not for your insecurities that Julian drilled into you."

Before she could respond it was Brooke's turn to get made-up like a dark vampire princess and she stood completely still as the Diane did her magic. Once she was through with her, Brooke went to the green room, sat on the blackened well the prepared, and put her hand in it as the concept director asked her to do. She then lip-synched the song, looking sad one moment and then the next looked as if she were filled with absolute rage. Amy lip-synched as well, looking just as consumed with hatred as Brooke did. Then they were done with the scene for the day.

Her cell phone then rang shockingly, jarring her out of her wayward thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hello Brooke…" a familiar yet utterly hated voice drifted silkily into her ears. She went pale instantly.

"How did you get this number?" she demanded her voice a little breathless; from the shock of hearing from Julian again and the feelings that overcome her at the sound of it.

"I have my ways. Listen we have to talk. Meet me tomorrow evening at the home we shared together… come alone." His practically growled the last words.

"No way—" then the phone was disconnected before she could finish the sentence. "What the hell?" she asked softly as she placed the phone down with shaky hands and got ready to go home to Lucas.

-x-

Once home she placed the keys down and she removed her coat and purse and called his name. He answered her and told her to come upstairs. She was wary anyway so climbed the stairs and opened their bedroom door. She smiled instantly at the sight of him; his dark eyes glittering with pleasure as they fastened on her. I could get used to this, she thought as she climbed into bed. He got up as soon as she tried to kiss him and went into the bathroom. "Lucas? What are you doing?" she asked warily, her eyes closing automatically.

Lucas smiled when he came back with a bottle in his hands, he then dipped the bottle in his hands and a rubbed his oily hands together, the floral smell wafted to her as he simply replied, "Massaging you."

Her eyes popped open then and replied, "Why? I didn't—"

"Take off your shirt." He demanded softly, coming closer to her.

"For what?" she asked, suspicious of his motives, but also anticipating it.

He sighed and shook his head, "To get better access to your muscles," he replied, looking at her patiently. She sighed and removed her shirt. "That's a good girl. Now turn over on your back."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because… I want to do something nice for you…you work so hard… and I can tell you're at your wits end about something." Then he pointed out pointedly, "And you're so wound up your kinks have kinks!"

She sighed and melted deeper into the mattress, "I have been stressed out lately… with Julian calling today and the video shoot… it's been one helluva day babe." She said, her words muffled by the pillow.

"Just relax; just let it all go… Let me take care of you."

Brooke then sighed blissfully when his hands started to work the tight knot in her right shoulder. "Thanks, oh God if you keep doing that I will do whatever twisted thing you want!" she said on a moan of ecstasy.

"I just want you to relax."

"Well then Mission Accomplished!" she said with a sigh. "I'm incredibly relaxed right now—in fact I'm pretty sure I'm in heaven."

"Heaven?" he asked, still rubbing her shoulders.

"Yes, heaven, I'm here with a gorgeous sexy masseuse who has excellent hands, who I also have incredible sex with…" she then smiled and melted into the mattress as his hands slid lower. "What would you call it?" she purred over her shoulder.

"I don't know… but heaven … is a little much don't you think?"

"No… especially when I'm with you. And especially when you're massaging me like some erotic angel." She commented, getting hotter as his hands stroked her slicked skin.

"Now I'm an erotic angel?" he chuckled, sliding his hands up and down her beautiful back. "What will you call me next?"

"Big Daddy if you're a good boy…" she said laughingly but then he moved lower over her cheeks, she became silent, her heart hammering.

After awhile he chuckled and replied teasingly, "Oh I never heard that from you before… utter complete silence… it's actually pretty nice."

"Oh I can make some noise if you want…" she said breathily as he worked her butt cheeks, rubbing her in sensuous circles.

Lucas chuckled; it was more of a sultry sound to her ears, "No the silence is quite acceptable… Besides your mouth is an instrument of torture."

She stiffened at that and looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, "Oh you'd better be glad that I'm enjoying your hands or I'd get off this bed and kick your adorable ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he said laughingly, and then realizing she was actually angry with him; he whispered in her ear seductively, "You know I didn't mean it like that. I only meant that that beautiful pouty mouth of yours drives me crazy with wanting you that it's hard to concentrate on other tasks. Especially all the sounds you make with it—I love how your breath hitches when you're close to coming, the breathless words that you say in bed… in French and Spanish—it's unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"Mmm…" she purred, relishing his seductive words.

"And that purring drives me crazy too… you can't imagine how hard I am right now just by hearing it. You drive me absolutely out of my mind." By the end of the massage he had her so aroused she could barely move without going over the edge. She turned over and watched him as he moved to the door. "I should go."

"Why?" she asked, rising on her elbows, her breasts jutting forth temptingly.

He looked as if he was ready to jump her, but he said instead, "You need rest."

"I don't want you to go." She said as she got off the bed and came in front of him.

"I have to."

She looked into his now darkened eyes, "Just stay one more hour…"

He looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers, his lips aching to caress hers, "What good would one hour do? Other than short you of sleep?"

"I just want one more hour Lucas…so that I can make-love to you."

He eyed her, sorely tempted, then replied, "You're tired… you need your rest."

"Don't leave me now Lucas. Please stay with me tonight… I need you." She said softly, seductively, her eyes begging him to stay with her.

"Alright… but you have to let me love you."

His kisses erased all of her doubts and all thoughts of Julian away and all she could do was sink into his luscious taste, and enjoy the ride. She sighed and kissed him back with everything she had in her, all her desire, all her fears, turning into a desperate passion that needed to be sated. He moved her toward the bed and removed the rest of her clothing. When they made-love it was the most tender lovemaking; saying things with their actions that they actually could not really say to each other. Brooke saying 'I love you and I trust you more than anything.' Lucas saying 'I need more from you than what you're giving me… I love you but I'm afraid that you would leave me just like Peyton did.'

-x-

The next day Brooke didn't know what she was doing at the old house but here she was, waiting for the man who'd utterly ruined her life and it seemed like he wanted to ruin it again after she had rebuilt it from the ashes he had set to flame by the look of it. She waited anxiously; wondering why he wanted to contact her now. She crossed her arms over her breasts nervously as she waited and waited. Then he came up the driveway in his sleek BMW that Peyton must have bought him. Her face turned stony at the sight of him, his face looking entirely too—handsome and winning for her taste. she'd prefer to have him bleeding at her feet.

He smiled at the sight of her and went to hug her, but she stepped aside and eyed him with indifference. "What do you want Julian?"

"Is that how you greet your—"

"I wouldn't know how to greet an ex since I'm not an expert at getting dumped for no reason." She replied stiffly, "Now why did you want to meet me—here of all places!"

He sighed patiently and took her elbow and led her inside the house. She frowned and followed, wondering for the hundredth time why she came here.

"If it's money you want—" she began but he cut her off.

"I don't want money…"As they entered the house she heard music. "I don't need money…"

The music that played on the stereo made her heart soar; it was their song, the song they danced to when they went to prom together, the song they danced to at their wedding reception, and wedding anniversaries… the song they danced to just-because.

"Do you remember the last time we danced to this?" she said with a blissful smile, her eyes shimmering with happiness; as if reliving the past. "We would hold each other close and we'd dance for hours… we were so young and in love…"

Her smile died immediately then; remembering their love, and how he had given up on her, "What do you want from me Julian?" she asked in exasperation her eyes no longer shinning. "I have finally gotten to the place that you're a vague memory to me… and you want to walk back into my life now? After a year and a half of being divorced and after I had finally gotten everything straightened out within myself? Now that I have a career, are you truly that selfish? Wait we are talking about you here."

He looked at her with sincerity, "I miss you Brooke… I can't stop thinking of you… Not even for a minute. I can pretend like I don't miss you—that I don't need you but we'll both know that I'm lying. I miss you so much Brooke… I can't explain how much…"

She looked back at him, her eyes hard with anger. "You miss me? After all this time you miss me?"

"Yes I miss you… I want you back… I want us to work again."

"Oh, well since you want me back I guess we'll just pretend that nothing's ever happened between us, all the pain you caused me… let's just throw all that out the window and get back together because you want it to happen that way!"

"But I've changed Brooke…I'm a new man and I—I want to be with you."

"I can not believe you!" she then sighed, trying to bring in her anger. "It ends tonight Julian, and I mean it! Maybe it's best you leave me alone."

"You don't mean that…"

"I do mean it. That which does not kill us sets us free. And because of you I'm free of you! Time made me stronger Julian, I don't need you in my life anymore." She then narrowed her eyes at him, "It's been hell. It's been hell on me, on the kids… and the last I had heard a word from you; you wanted nothing to do with me. So why are you here—really?"

Julian crowded her saying desperately, "What if our love never went away—we can start again—"

"Our love never went anywhere Julian—you snuffed it out. And it's too late now for 'what if's'. I've moved on—accept it and move on too." She then left the room and slammed the door behind her, racing toward her car, when she put it in reverse she sped off, her tires squealing.

Julian knew that if he created doubt within her about Lucas then she'd be all his. But in the meantime he'd have to go behind Peyton's back while he'd try to convince Brooke that they were indeed perfect together. All she need was a little persuasion and he was very good at persuasion.

-x-

Later that night Brooke went to her friend's house; and unloaded all that had happened to her in the last four hours over drinks and a sappy love movie. "You can't be serious." Amy said with disbelief, her violet eyes wide with it. "He actually wants you back after all this time—?"

"Apparently, he does! God I shouldn't have met him." She said miserably as she flopped on her friends couch, staring up at the ceiling as she laid her head on Amy's lap. "It's all so unfair… I mean months ago… I was wishing that he would realize his mistake and come back to me. And now that I gave up all hope and moving forward with my own life like he did—here he is—begging me to come back to him! It's not fair!"

"I'm so sorry Brooke—that damn bastard! How dare he put you through all of this again?" she asked fiercely as she smoothed her hair back soothingly, supporting her.

"I mean I knew I would have to face him sometime—to be all smug with his trophy wife—but that was not what I'd expected." She then looked at her friend, while looking utterly miserable, "He even put on this song that we used to dance to… it was our anniversary song… our wedding song… the song we danced to when we went out on our first date… it was just our song… and it just made me remember how it was between us…" she paused then, looking pensive, then angry, "Which was his intention all along…"

"So he asked you there just to win you back? Why would he do that? To cause you more trouble?" She asked then sighed and looked at Brooke sympathetically. "He has that bitch Peyton don't he?"

"I don't know… and I no longer care… but I think he's still with her…" she said with uncertainty, her eyes tearing up at the indecision that was within her.

"Well then he needs to make up his mind if he is still with her." Amy huffed.

Brooke shook her head, unable to see clearly, "Just as I get to a point where I could finally move on he comes in and messes everything up."

"Then don't let him! You go on a date with Lucas and show him how much he means to you, and don't give him any doubt about how you feel about him. Because Luke is crazy about you; and he deserves you—all of you."

"Maybe I should… we haven't been out together since… since we got back from the music video in Atlanta…" she said slowly, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Lucas's name.

"Then do it, go out and have fun—forget about that fuck face Julian! He's not worth your thoughts or the indecision about where you are now."

"Thanks Amy." She said as they watched the rest of the movie. 


	7. Chapter 7

Brooke sighed and observed her appearance in the mirror, turning and twisting in many directions to see if the dress was as knock-out-gorgeous as it seemed on the rack. He would be here in less than twenty minutes. She wondered absently if she should tone down her mouthwateringly sexy midnight blue empire waist dress but then decided against changing. After all, he would be here soon. She could not wait to see his face as he took her in, in this dress. A strong knock jarred her from her thoughts. She smiled wickedly, knowing that Luke was early. She hurriedly slipped into her Vera Wang stilettos, and raced downstairs to open the front door. "Luke… you're early—" However, it wasn't who she thought it was.

"What do you want now Julian? How did you find out where I lived?" she asked warily, her eyes on his nauseatingly handsome face.

"Peyton and I don't sleep in the same bed anymore…" he said suddenly, his eyes haunted. He walked in without asking for permission to enter. "We don't talk anymore—It's like she's changed over night."

She scoffed and replied, "That's not my problem. Work it out on your own, 'cause you left me to be with her—" she then shook her head, finding it ironic that he was telling her all of this now. "Is that how you got her to betray me? By making her sympathize with you for something I couldn't do for you? Is that how it happened? You know what—Never mind. I don't need to know. And I'm not going to help you either."

"I just want to make—"

Brooke squared her shoulders then replied, "What's gotten into you? Last time we had talked—other than the lame attempt to get me back—I was crying on the floor—begging you to stay and now that I built myself up from nothing you want to be with me suddenly? What changed your mind Julian—was it an epiphany that hit you? You know what; you can go to hell with that. I don't know why you're doing this but you need to stop."

"Brooke…I love you, you know that." He said as he took her into his arms and kissed her. At first, she leaned into his embrace and then thinking better of it, she stepped away, wiping her mouth, ruining her perfect lip-gloss.

"Don't you ever in your life—" she began venomously.

"What have we here?"

It was Lucas's voice, she turned and went to him and said, "Lucas… we were just…" she said, unable to explain her present position.

"Oh I know what you were just…" He said his eyes fierce and hard with anger at having caught his woman with Julian. This whole scenario reminded him of Peyton when she had left Lucas for him.

"I can explain—honestly—" she began; panic lighting her turquoise eyes.

"Don't bother." He replied his eyes steadily on Julian, "Go in the car, Brooke. I have a few choice words to exchange with Julian."

She nodded and left the two men in the room together, unsupervised. When she was out of ear shot and out of sight he turned to him, "Leave her alone!" Lucas growled, his blue eyes glowing with threatening anger. "I mean it Julian… stay away from Brooke."

He looked too smug, his dark eyes glittering with challenging humor, "And if I don't?"

Lucas stepped closer to him then snarled, "You'll live to regret it! She's mine now—get over it. Go back to Peyton—your fiancée."

He smirked cruelly, "You're threatened aren't you?"

He scoffed at the thought. "Of you—hardly, I'm just warning you to stay away."

"I think you are afraid…I think you're afraid that I'll win again. But I'll go ahead and play your game—Or what?" he asked, his eyes on Lucas's levelly, his mouth in a grim set.

He didn't even look at him but Julian knew he had a scowl on his face. "Or you'll find out exactly what I'll do. Don't forget to lock up." He said as he exited the door to find a smiling Brooke waiting on the other side. He smiled in return and walked to the car arm in arm.

Later that night after their disastrous date and a long drive home they remained unspeaking to each other. Once home they silently went upstairs until she broke the awkward silence when she got through dressing for bed by replying softly, "You're angry with me… " she said slowly, making up the bed, her eyes lowered on her task.

"I'm not angry with you—I'm just saying that you shouldn't meet him again. Not without me or Peyton being there."

"Are you dictating to me?" she asked now angry, her eyes flashing green fire as she looked at him, abandoning the linen to confront him properly. "No one tells me what to do—"

"I'm not dictating to you I just don't want to lose you." He said in a rush, his heart there on the line in that one sentence.

"You can't possibly lose me—because you never had me." She snapped suddenly, wanting to wound him. Then she realized what she'd just said and tried to go to him, "I'm sorry Lucas—I didn't mean that…"

He was silent for awhile but then he quietly said, "Oh no, you meant it. I was just stupid in thinking that someday you would stop looking at me like I was Julian—I didn't think you actually wanted me to be him!"

"I don't want him—and I don't want you to be him—" she stumbled over the words in her haste to make him understand, and he silenced her with one look.

"Sure you don't." he said acidly, "I saw the way he held you and how you responded to it, and it sure as hell wasn't from disgust!" he said, pacing the room. "I don't like playing games Brooke—if I was your plan to get Julian back then count me out—"

"I don't want Julian! I love you!" she shouted, frustrated that she made a mess of things between them.

Lucas sighed, his eyes saddened, "No, you don't… if you did you wouldn't have said what you just said." He then turned his hurt blue eyes on her, "And you need to stop deceiving me by saying you actually want to be with me."

"But I do want to be with you Lucas—I didn't mean what I said! I was just angry and I—"

"You and I both know you never say what you don't mean." He said slowly, his bright colored eyes saddened. "You meant every word you said Brooke and I just have to accept that."

"But—" Brooke began but he interrupted her.

"I'll have Alex and my stuff out of here by tomorrow. You won't have to worry about coming up with ways to get rid of me." With that he turned and left the room, leaving her sobbing on the bed.

-x-

"You left her?" Michael asked, his face unable to mask his shock as he handed Lucas another beer. "You actually left her?"

"Yeah… I had no choice in it." He replied softly, his eyes on the football game but not really focusing on the scores. "She wants me to be something—or someone I'm not. I just can't do that."

Michael nodded, "Did she actually tell you that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, then admitted, "Not in so many words but… I knew what she meant." He shook his head negatively and said doggedly, "I'm just tired of this shit."

"Do you see a future with her?" Michael asked curiously, his intense gray eyes steadily on him as Lucas popped open the can.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked tossing back his draft, knowing full well what he meant but just didn't feel up to answering the question.

"Do you see yourself with Brooke for the next fifty years or so?"

Lucas exhaled then shrugged, "All I can say is that I never wanted anyone as much as I want her—I never wanted anyone like this. But the thing is; she's not sure of just who she wants. She says it's me but then she…" He shook his head trying to explain, "It's in her eyes. I can see she has doubts about us as a couple and if she has doubts then I have no business making her make a commitment to me—it just wouldn't be fair—to either of us."

"True, but then you also love her."

He looked at his friend and scoffed self-mockingly. "Yes I love her. But she needs to figure out if she really loves me and not just saying it and faking it."

"She loves you dude—more than you can ever know…but you have to understand that she's torn right now. All those feelings for her ex won't disappear overnight. It takes a lot to get over. That's where she is right now. She's torn between you—the new guy and her ex—the man who knew her from the inside out for almost all her life. But in the end she will choose you because you were there for her when her life was a mess and still managed to stick with her."

Lucas shook his head and tried to watch the game but Brooke plagued his mind. He wondered if she missed him, if she was thinking of him right now as he was of her. Hell he even wondered if she realized her mistake. This was the first real fight and even though he was hurt by her words—he knew she didn't really mean them. So he got up and grabbed his keys with a shout he said, "I'll be back…I'm going to see if I can make-up with Brooke. Do some damage control—even though I think she should do the making-up…"

"Whatever dude… just go get her!" Mike tossed over his shoulder when Lucas had closed the door. He smiled to himself; he knew Lucas would come to his senses.

-x-

Meanwhile, Julian looked so handsome standing at her doorstep, his eyes steadily holding hers. She licked her dried lips and invited him inside her home, a home that had felt empty to her since Lucas and Alex moved out. She was aching for company so she didn't think about anything—she was just so sick of the loneliness. Lucas had been away for weeks and she was tired of being alone so she called Julian, hoping to… she didn't know what she had hoped for but seeing him now made her somewhat wary but also hopeful, hoping that he would kiss her again, hold her again and maybe make-love to her again.

They had dinner together and made small talk, laughing and joking around and it was exactly how it used to be between them before everything got so ugly. She drank her white vintage wine, her eyes steadily upon him. He looked even more handsome now than she ever remembered. He was suave, charming and she felt very vulnerable and weak but she smiled shakily and continued eating gracefully. He watched her as if he couldn't get enough of looking at her…almost like a predator watches his prey. When dinner was over they delayed the inevitable by dancing to a song… a song they both were familiar with. It was their song—the song they always danced to on their anniversaries, the song that they had danced to when they had gone to prom together in high school—it was truly their song. They were both lost in the moment and held onto each other tightly as they danced slowly, sensually. She closed her eyes and remained close to his body, inhaling his scent. He smelled so good, so familiar.

But then she regained some of her sense and sighed and tried to part from him, feeling close to doing something she shouldn't and would most likely regret. "Alright, Julian, the song is over—therefore the dance is over."

His lips were near the shell of her ear as he whispered, "Not for me it isn't."

She was enchanted but she managed to move back a little. "You can let me go now…" she said shakily, breathlessly, her eyes holding his.

"Maybe I don't want to…" He challenged softly, his mouth near hers.

She gulped and said in almost a whisper, wanting him way more than she should. "You know you don't have to leave just yet…"

"I don't want to leave just yet…" he said slowly, her eyes were on his firm familiar lips. She then kissed him slowly, desirously, moaning into his mouth. After a few minutes she heard a glass shatter and they broke apart, their eyes on a very angry Lucas. "What are you doing here Lucas?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes wide with fear as she watched the stony look enclose over his handsome features but not before she witnessed the betrayed look in his eyes.

"I can't believe I actually came here to apologize to you—even though I have nothing to apologize for! But I came here because I wanted to say I'm sorry and end the silent treatment between us and try to get back into your good graces—but it seems you found someone else to be gracious to." He snapped out, his cold blue eyes accusing.

"Let's not get physical here! We can settle this like adults…" Julian said as he slowly back away, cowering in fear.

"Lets?! Fine with me!" he said as he made a grab for him but then he regained his senses and looked at her, "I'm done with this fucking love triangle with you—Julian if you want her so damn bad you can fucking have her! As for me I'm through with this!" he said in fierce anger and hurt. "I'm done with all of this shit!"

"Lucas—wait!" she shouted as he slammed the door behind him, she ran out behind him and went to his car window. "Don't leave—it was nothing—" she said in a panic, afraid she would lose him forever this time.

"Brooke… I can't go through this for a second time…you know better than anyone why that is. I just wish you made your intentions clear months ago—before I invested my feelings in this—"

"I'm sorry… I thought you wanted nothing to do with me—" she said, her eyes pleading to him.

"I did want something to do with you—now I don't. You made your feelings for Julian quite clear. I am not a mind-reader but I can read signs pretty well… you wanted him—hell you still want him. So where does that leave me in your heart Brooke? I'll tell you where—nowhere," he then sighed as he cranked up his car. "Like you said before—I never had you."

"Lucas I didn't mean it—Please wait!" she cried out but he sped off leaving her staring after him until she was sure he was gone. She felt so broken and wanted to lash out at someone for her own foolishness. She went numbly inside and looked at Julian's gloating face and felt physically ill. She had hurt Lucas for that? "Get out! Just get out! I can't stand the sight of you!" she said harshly finally tired of seeing him.

"Why? We were just getting started. What happened to change your mind? Surely it's not about Lucas. Is it?" He said with confusion, wondering what made her change her tune, also knowing that Lucas had a lot to do with it. Damn him! What hold does he have on you Brooke, he wondered angrily.

"I just can't deal with you anymore—if you have to talk to me then talk to me about Jason but not about us reuniting. You're marrying Peyton for-God-sakes! Where's your fucking loyalty?"

His brows furrowed slightly at the mention of Peyton, "What's changed? I thought—"

"Well you thought wrong! I can't do this. I'm not like you or Peyton—I care about Lucas a lot and thanks to you and my stupidity I may lose him!" she shouted unable to keep the tears at bay. "He was all I ever wanted and needed—and I screwed it all up because I couldn't let go of the fucking past." She then sighed and opened the door for him to leave, "Just go and don't darken my doorstep again!"

"I didn't mean to cause you any harm…truly I just… I guess I just wanted to be with you again. If you need me you know where to find me." With that said he skulked away, knowing he had to find another way of winning her back. But how? That was the million dollar question.

-x-

As soon as Lucas got home he checked his messages, thinking that his mom would call about Alex but instead he heard; "Hi," Brooke said hesitantly, almost shyly. "I just wanted you to know that it's over between Julian and me, for good this time. I realized that it's you I really wanted—not Julian. It's not too late for us Lucas…Don't let him win…" she begged on his answering machine. He looked at it and balled his fist tightly, wanting to pick up the phone and tell her that he wanted to go forward but his pride kept him from doing so. He could not be second fiddle to that asshole again. He just couldn't. "I guess you're not there… but if you are… please pick up the phone…please Lucas… I miss you so, so much I…ache with it…I really love you." she said with sincerity.

Too bad it was too late. Lucas looked at it and with a stony heart then erased the message. He was done and over it. He wished she would just leave him alone because he didn't want to hear it. He was done pining for a woman who couldn't make up her damn mind. He was over it. He threw the junk mail down in frustration. "C'mon Luke you knew this was coming" his insecurities teased, "There must be something wrong with you as a man for your women to always wind up in Julian's awaiting arms." It always came back to Julian didn't it? He thought bitterly.

He cursed violently and grabbed his keys and went back out the house. Thirty minutes later he was at the gym. He couldn't think all he could do was fight the intense feelings within—the longing; the hurt, the unrequited love. By the time he felt a margin better he thought of Brooke laughing, her eyes glittering with joy and humor—then thought of her kissing Julian.

"Dammit!" He exploded, punching the punching dummy once more. It was as if Julian had some sort of magic over his women—first Peyton and now… Pain pierced through him and he went at it again until he was exhausted. He went home and crashed, but all he could dream of was her; her dark hair fanning over his pillow as she stared into his eyes, her lush smile as she got ready to kiss him… He was in hell without her. But he would be in even more hell with her. What was a guy to do when he loved someone who couldn't make up their mind?

-x-

Meanwhile Brooke knocked on the door rapidly, hoping that someone was home, someone she could talk to about anything. When Jackie opened the door and saw Brooke's tear streaked face she frowned, "What did Julian do now?"

"Nothing—it's not about what he did… it's about what I almost did." she said tearfully, coming in as soon as Jackie widened the door.

"Don't tell me…" Jackie replied, her eyes widening.

"I almost slept with him…" Brooke said guiltily her eyes on the ceiling, tears streaming down her face.

"Brooke! What is going through your mind?! Why would you do something like that?" Jackie scolded sharply, shocked at her confession.

"We—Lucas and I had a major fight and… I was upset and I wasn't thinking clearly. I love Lucas…God, I love him so much! I really wasn't thinking and it was all a mistake…" she said in a rush.

"Then why where you fighting in the first place—and why the hell did you almost have sex with Julian of all people?!"

She shook her head, "I don't know! I was scared and like I said I wasn't thinking straight… I think it's over this time and I don't know how to fix it!" she said sobbing. "He won't even answer my calls…"

Jackie looked at her friend and shook her head. "What was the fight about? No, wait, let me guess: Julian?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes. It was all so damn stupid…and then I said something even dumber…"

"What did you say?"

"That…" She then sighed and repeated it for her, "You can't possibly lose me—because you never had me."

Jackie closed her eyes, imagining all the pain Lucas was in. "How could you Brooke? That's worse than getting drop-kicked in the balls!"

"I wanted to hurt him for not trusting me—"she began but then she stopped abruptly seeing her friends expression.

Her friend shook her head, seeing the situation with fresh eyes, "Well with good reason I'd say! Damn it Brooke it wasn't about not trusting you… it was about not trusting Julian and you made fun of that insecurity! How could you?"

"I told you I was stupid didn't I?" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

Jackie looked at her and shook her head in blatant disapproval, "I don't think you can fix this! It sure would be a miracle if you could! I wouldn't even forgive you for that comment much less the actions you did or almost did."

Her heart dropped to her feet, "So you're saying it's hopeless?"

"No not hopeless entirely… not if he loves you as much as I suspect he does." Jackie said slowly, her eyes taking in her distraught friend. "But you did mess up, Big time."

"I know. Please can you tell me how to fix this?"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know… I don't have any answers to give you but you do need to talk to him. Rather he forgives you or not is entirely up to him. So I suggest you do some groveling if you want him back."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

"Ok here's what you do…"

-x-

Lucas sat on his couch with Alex asleep in his arms as he continued to watch a match of his from last week. He watched as he brutally kicked his opponent, imagining Julian's face, his body as he kicked Harmon Kirkland's ass. Every time Lucas closed his eyes he saw Julian and Brooke together, having a romantic date, dancing and kissing, almost taking the action upstairs. He had interrupted them before they could achieve their main goal. As he once again began torturing himself with those images a knock jarred him from his disturbing thoughts.

"I'm coming," He said sharply as he opened the door. When he looked at Brooke a deepened scowl graced his handsome face. He shook his head and said, "You have a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did, Brooke." Lucas said crossing his arms over his solid chest. "What are you doing here?!"

She nodded, her eyes glittering with tears. "I know, I'm sorry. But I just need you to know this… When I don't see you next to me I think of you ten maybe twenty million times a day. I miss you and I want you to come back to me. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it—truly. I was just scared and I lashed out at you and I—" she rushed out.

"You expect me to believe that?!"

She shook her head rapidly then said, "No—no I don't expect anything from you. I just needed to see you, to hear your voice again… I wanted to tell you that I loved you. I love you so much baby and I'm so sorry for what I said and I'm really really sorry for what I did."

His brow furrowed as if in confusion, "I think you're confused, Julian's house is five miles away!" he said pointing up the hill on his right side.

"You know I don't mean him—I don't love him anymore. I love you!"

He grew incensed at her lies. "Then why the hell did you kiss him Brooke?! Knowing how I would feel about it!"

"I was scared alright!" she said in a rush, "I was scared… and confused and you bombarded me—"

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her and scoffed then said, "Oh you're blaming me now?"

"No I'm not blaming you for what happened. I'm just trying to explain my position to you ok? You bombarded me… and made me feel like I could believe in love again and I…was just afraid of how much you came to mean to me and of losing you… so I picked a fight and pushed you away so it would be my decision instead of you dumping me."

"Will you at least try to help me understand why you would do that?" he asked, his eyes saying that he was willing to listen to her. "If you were so afraid of losing me then why did you push me away?"

Hot tears rushed to her eyes when she looked at him then replied, "Because—this scares me! Because I don't know where this—us—is heading. And you just seemed to be too good to be true and I couldn't handle it—so I tried to ruin what we had—or what we have. I'm so sorry… I was an idiot."

"Yeah you were…"

She looked up at him, her eyes still watery, "Could you ever forgive me?"

He sighed and looked at her, her bright eyes calling to him. He decided he would forgive her but he wasn't going to make it easy—at least not yet. "I don't know Brooke… I don't know if I can just forgive you—I mean you wounded me and my pride—and pride is all a man has."

"I'll do whatever it takes… please just take me back…I'm miserable without you!"

"You know what—I'll think it over." She looked crushed but she nodded and began to walk back to her car. He took in a deep breath and added, "I've thought about it and I've decided that you'd better get over here and kiss me."

She smiled and ran over to him and kissed him so passionately it was almost lewd. "Does this mean you forgive me?" she asked breathlessly, clutching him closely, beyond relieved that she hadn't lost him.

"What do you think?" he asked grinning down at her. "If you need more confirmation then here it is: Brooke I'm going to give you another shot."

"Really? Are you sure?"

He thought for a minute, and nodded. "Yeah… I think you're worth it. So don't mess it up again."

"I won't, I promise you that I'll never see Julian again—not unless you're there too."

"That's all I ask." Brooke smiled as he carried her inside his house and kissed her, all-the-while kicking the door shut.

She sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"All's forgiven. But definitely not forgotten. Now how about we get upstairs and have really hot make up sex?" he said, wagging his eyebrows in a playful manner.

"I can be naked in less than five seconds." She said softly, a gleam in her eye.

He chuckled, his lips caressing the shell of her ear, "That's good to know… but I want to take my time with you." He then looked at his sleeping son and smiled warily. "On second thought a quickie won't hurt."

She laughed delightedly as he began to carry her upstairs. Then someone knocked on the door. "Who is that? Are you expecting someone?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't know who that could be."

When the knocking persisted, she wiggled until he placed her on her feet and then she looked at him, "You'd better go see who that is." He nodded and opened the door to find Peyton standing there looking expectantly at him.

-x-

Peyton drove into the driveway wanting to see Lucas. She had never felt the urge before but she had felt like she was losing something dear to her and felt bitter regret. Peyton came to her ex in hoping to reunite with him but instead her eyes took in a happy couple, Lucas and Brooke. Not the scenario she had in mind. She shook off her genuine shock of the situation and simply smiled, albeit forcefully, "Hello… Brooke… what are you doing here?"

She looked at Lucas and smiled, "I thought you knew… Lucas and I—well we're dating now…"

"Julian didn't tell you?" Lucas asked his narrowed eyes on Peyton.

Peyton stiffened then replied, "No he didn't tell me a thing. Why?"

"Well he knew I was here for weeks! In fact we had a few conversations within those weeks of me being here." Brooke said, masking her delight in watching her nemesis be caught off guard. Lucas glared at Brooke, angry about that particular comment then returned his attention to his ex wife.

"Funny—he neglected to tell me such… monstrous news. Congratulations." She said with an ultra-fake smile.

Lucas wasn't buying her false congrats, so he asked her, "What do you want now Peyton?"

"Can't I just drop by and see how you're doing?" And who you're doing? She wanted to add but had the class not to. She was seething inside at this development.

"No. Now what do you want?"

"I just want to see Alex. Where is he?" she asked, with a toss of her hair, looking glamorous and arrogant.

Lucas looked at his sleeping son and shook his head then said to her, "He's asleep. Come by some other time."

"Ok… I was also wondering—" she then looked her nose down at Brooke, not bothering to hide her contempt or dislike of the woman as she commented, "excuse me Brooke—can I speak to Lucas alone; just for a minute."

Brooke looked at Lucas with raised eyebrows and shook her head, "Uh-uh no, I left you alone with Julian and look where that got me! There's no way in hell—" she started but then he cut in.

"One moment," He said to Peyton and then took Brooke into the front room, "I can handle this. I can handle her. Just trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you." She said with a worried frown. "I don't trust her. In fact I don't trust that girl as far as I can throw her—and that ain't far Luke. Ex's are nothing but trouble."

He looked down at her and smirked, "I'm glad you learned that lesson. I'll just see what she wants ok. Besides I'm pretty sure it's not like you and Julian. I'm in no way tempted to get back with her like you were with him."

"That's a pretty low blow…" she murmured while smirking, knowing she deserved that little jab.

"I'll be right back ok…" he said then kissed her, "I promise," He said as he walked away from her.

Brooke sighed then hugged herself as she watched from the window. She hoped it didn't take too long because she was longing for him in the worst way.

Lucas walked out to meet Peyton's furious green eyes and she stomped and ranted at him until he interrupted her by saying, "You're only upset because you just seen me with another woman. That's all that is."

"That's not it at all!" she said. Then she shook her head. "Are you really that stupid?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked warily, wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"You've got to see that she's using you—in fact I can't believe you would go along with it."

Lucas laughed out loud at that then replied seriously, "What goes on between Brooke and me is strictly between us. Alright? Now I can't imagine why you'd care though. You never cared about me dating anyone before now. What's changed Peyton?"

"Don't be stubborn." She retorted, hopping mad that he was dating Brooke.

"Stubborn is what I do best." He said, his eyes glittering with triumph. "But enlighten me. What made you think of that theory? Why would Brooke use me?"

"Well for one thing; to get back at Julian for being with me!" she shouted, loud enough for his neighbors to hear.

"Come on—Get over yourself Peyton… that's not why she's with me. You're just grasping at straws now." He said, glaring a hole through her forehead.

"Well if you're sticking to your guns then… I have no choice. I'm suing for full custody… you'll never see your son again if you continue seeing her!" she growled.

"Don't be so dramatic and childish Peyton!" He said angrily, his face red with fury.

"Drama and childishness is what I do best." She retorted, eyeing him with a blatant challenge in her sparkling green eyes. She knew she had him by the balls now.

Lucas drew up to his full six seven foot height then growled, "If that's the way you want it, fine. But I'm not going to stop seeing Brooke just because you say so!"

"Then I'll see you in court!" she shouted as she walked to her car. Then she sped off down the road. He watched her go and shook his head. What the hell had he seen in her all those years ago anyway? He wondered. He walked back in the house, his eyes observing Brooke and Alex looking at him boxing in one of his old matches.

"Let me guess… she wants you to stay far away from me?" she said slowly as he walked past the couch.

"She can't tell me what to do or who to see. We're no longer husband and wife—and even then I wouldn't have listen to that foolishness." He said walking into the kitchen, grabbing himself a shot glass and pouring a solid shot of Gin. He tossed it back and poured another then gulped it down as well.

"Luke? What happened?" she asked him, walking into the kitchen. "You don't drink like that for nothing."

He laughed bitterly then turned to look at her beautiful face and said, "You know me so well. She's suing me for full custody…"

"What?! She can't do that!" she exclaimed sitting down at the table.

"You're right… because I'm not going to let her." He said fiercely, his eyes red-rimmed with fierce anger. "I'm not going to let them take my son. He means everything to me."

"You won't lose him Luke…" she said, holding him.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me Brooke." He said shakily, closing his eyes inhaling her sweet womanly scent.

"You'd survive." She said with a smile. "And you'd fight for custody." She then kissed his mouth, melting the last of the anger that resided inside him from the confrontation with Peyton. "Now what are we having for dinner?"

He laughed then kissed her on the cheek, "You just invited yourself to dinner, huh?"

"Yes, yes I did." she said with laughter as he began to pull out ingredients for some Fajitas. She helped him chop the vegetables while he satéd the meat. Alex entered the kitchen just when they were finished cooking exclaiming, "Oh Fajitas! Dad makes the best Fajitas ever! Mom tries to make them for me because she knows they're my favorite…but, well you know how she cooks."

Brooke laughed as they sat down at the table, remembering Peyton's cooking skills or lack there of, "Oh I know. Quite well in fact."

Lucas laughed also recalling his ex-wife's cooking. "I remember when Peyton had cooked for me the first time. It was our second anniversary and she made um, satéed chicken with some uh, green-beans. When I tasted it…I felt like she was honestly trying to kill me."

"Oh yeah…I remember that!" she said with a loud laugh, "She tried to get me to cook for you and claim the glory but I told her it would mean more to you if she cooked for you herself."

His eyes widened in realization, "So you're the one that told her that crap!" They all laughed out loud at that comment, "After that stunt I told her that I would love to get take-out from then on—telling her that I don't like home-cooked meals that much. I love a home-cooked meal I honestly do—I just don't like hers." He then looked at Brooke, "Why'd you do that to me?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she apologized profusely, "I'm so sorry…I honestly didn't know she couldn't cook at the time. While growing up—she never wanted to step foot in the kitchen. I should've known better but…"

"Wow really?" Alex asked, taking a big bite of the Fajita.

She nodded, then admitted, "Now me…I always was in the kitchen. I love to cook."

"We can tell. And thank God for that!" Alex said with his mouth full of food. "I love your food Brooke…it was part of the reason I loved staying the night at your house. Your food is the best in the world!"

"Oh just throw me to the wolves huh?"

"No offence Dad but she does cook better than you."

Brooke laughed then said as she gave Alex a high-five, "Ah-ha Alex knows what's up!"

Lucas scowled then ate another Fajita. "Traitor."

"He's not a traitor. He just knows where it's at. That's all. Ain't that right baby?!"

He looked at her, then replied, "Uh-huh…"

"Whew…I'm so full Dad…you still make the best Fajitas though." he said as he got up from the table, then patted his stomach in satisfaction. " I still love you."

"Yeah we still love you Luke…" she said as she took his hand in hers.

He looked at both of them then said, "Uh-huh…"

"Wow you're so touchy…" Brooke said as she took another

"I'm not touchy!" he exclaimed, snatching his hand away. "I'm just seriously offended."

She patted his shoulder then replied, "That's being touchy babe."

"Dad, you're the best dad ever! I love you."

He smiled then kissed his head and said, "Yeah, yeah go to bed."

Alex kissed his cheek then hugged her and told them both goodnight. Lucas went upstairs behind him and tucked him in, all-the-while telling him his favorite story as a kid. Alex loved it, almost as much as he did—maybe even more than he did then promptly went to sleep. "I love you son."

Meanwhile Brooke put the food away, humming to herself as she did so. The phone rang, making her jump. She eyed the Caller ID and saw that Peyton was calling. Anger rose up in her as she picked it up then rose even more upon hearing; "Look I'm sorry about this afternoon, Lucas. Can we please go somewhere and talk?"

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number." she said disguising her voice then promptly hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" he asked as he put his arms around her.

Brooke let out a scoffing laugh and said, "You wouldn't believe it."

He kissed her neck tenderly then replied, "I'm sure I won't. Now who was it?"

"No one." she said as she turned in his arms.

He smiled then replied, "You're right. I don't believe it."

Brooke sighed, wrapping her arms about his neck. "If you must know…it was Peyton. She wanted to get you alone to talk, you know how that is. "

"What?!" he asked in complete shock.

"Yeah I know—after she threatened you? No way. So I said she had the wrong number."

He kissed her mouth then replied, "Ok…good work—but you can't put her off forever."

She frowned, "I know—and I'm not trying to. But she needs to get a reality check. She shouldn't threaten you—you're an amazing father…"

"Thank you. I appreciate you saying that." he then kissed her, telling her softly, "I love you…"

"I love you too… c'mon let's go to bed." she said as she grabbed his hand and headed upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucas fell into sleep Brooke got into her Jag and drove over to Peyton's house, her mind set on telling that bitch off. She smirked a bit at the thought of her dragging her through the mud, maybe even ripping some of her fake-ass blonde hair out. Peyton opened the door, a false smile on her face. "Oh hello Brooke. What an unpleasant surprise. What are you doing at my house?" she asked with an arrogant toss of her red hair.

"I came here to tell you to stay away from my man. You got away with it once but I am not letting go of Lucas so easily. So do yourself a favor and stay away." She said fiercely, her eyes on hers steadily.

"What are you so scared of Brooke? That he might actually want me back and stop wasting his time with you?"

She laughed at that, shaking her head, "Leave him alone. He doesn't love you nor does he need you anymore. He has a real woman now." She then smiled, looking at her old friend, "I hope you know that what you did to me was unforgivable."

"Lucky me I didn't ask for your forgiveness—"

"However, Karma is a bitch though. What you dish out always—always—comes back to bite you—hard. Your day of reckoning will come around Peyton—trust me on that. I just hope I'm there to see it!" with that she walked away from her.

"I guess he didn't tell you huh." Peyton sneered, following her out the door and into the yard.

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Lucas knew all along that Julian and I were fucking and he didn't tell you. Tsk, tsk, tsk." She smiled evilly, knowing she hit a sore mark.

"What do you mean he knew?" she said as she whirled around to face her.

"He caught us more than once. The last time he caught us was the day that Julian asked for a divorce… you see Lucas set it all in motion."

Her eyes grew large and she turned red with rage. "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" she asked examining her long French manicured nails.

"Gee I don't know—maybe because you're a lying, spiteful, conniving bitch!" she shouted, pain ripping through her at the possibility of Lucas lying to her.

"Fine… ask him for yourself! I have nothing to hide anymore—"

"Shut the hell up before I punch you in your fucking throat!"

"What? Too much for lil' miss Brooke to take—the possibility that he keeps things from you?" she taunted, then smiled cruelly, "Don't worry… he always keeps secrets from you—no, wait that was Julian, oops my bad." she said with mirthful laughter.

"You bitch!" Brooke then lunged at her and started pulling out her hair, scratching her with her sharp nails and punching her face. Peyton was too shocked to defend herself, so she just tried to cover her face and avoid the blows Brooke was dealing her. She then got up. She looked down at her and shook her head. "You are truly pathetic Peyton!" she spat then got in her car and drove off from her house. Within twenty minutes she was at Lucas's residence she opened the door and slammed it behind her with such force it shook the windows.

Lucas had woken up as soon as Brooke had left and had waited up for her. He was taken aback by the noise but was still glad that she was there. Although he had to wonder what had her so upset. He stopped what he was doing and went toward her voice, "Hey honey… what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"You knew?" she said as soon as she entered his sight of vision, her eyes filled with betrayal. "You knew all along that Julian and Peyton were having an affair and you didn't tell me!" she demanded hotly as she slammed her purse down on the couch. "How could you keep something like that from me?!"

Oh crap, he thought. He then approached her slowly, "Let me explain…alright?"

"Please do explain—I need you to explain this. Because I'll be honest with you—it doesn't look do good on my end."

"I know it doesn't."

"Just get to the explaining because I can't wait to hear this!" she retorted angrily.

"Okay…but you're not going to like what you hear."

Flash back: 11: 30 p.m, August 12, 2007

Lucas entered the spacious home that he and his wife had bought a few years back, drunk but not drunk enough to not know where he was headed. The reason why he had been drinking was because Peyton hadn't allowed him to touch her in months; he was hoping that would change tonight. He sighed and went upstairs silently turning a corner to their master bedroom. That was when he heard hushed voices and pattering feet as he came closer to the door. Then he heard the shower running. So he opened the door hoping to surprise her in the shower, have a little sexy shower time that was hot enough to singe them both. Little did he know; he would be the one who would have that shock of his life.

As soon as he entered the room he noticed the sheets were all twisted and messed up—as if Peyton had had a wild night of sleep. He sniffed and crinkled his nose—the air smelled like some kind of cologne and…sex. That was when he saw her, looking beautiful and tousled. He smiled cautiously; not so drunk anymore. "What happened here?"

She shrugged her shoulders innocuously. "What do you mean? Nothing happened."

He looked into her guilty green eyes and stroked her tousled red hair, noticing the smell was even stronger on her skin. His heart was breaking as he said, "That—that's an interesting fragrance—where'd you get it?"

"Oh th-th-this? I, uh, got it at Macy's." she stammered.

"Oh really," he said with a trembling voice, "what's it called? Slut's who cheat?" he roared, his eyes shooting fiery daggers at her.

"Lucas how can you say that? You know I'd never—" she gasped, fear in her eyes.

"Where is he?" he demanded enraged.

She chuckled nervously. "Where's who?"

"The man you've been messing around with in my bed—our bed—where the fuck is he Peyton?"

"Check your facts before accusing me—" she yelled even though she knew she was caught.

He looked at her; insanity and betrayal in his darkened brown eyes—making them go black with intense anger. She trembled as he began searching the room; the bathroom, under the bed—checking everywhere except the closet. He looked at her frightened face, panting hard with rage. "He's in here isn't he?" He asked his voice shaky with dark anger.

"Lucas…" she pleaded, her eyes saying to him; Please don't open the closet, please. "…Don't…"

His eyes were cruel and cold as he asked again, "He's in here isn't he? Well, if you're not going to tell me I'm going to find out for myself. Let's see who's behind door number one shall we?"

Before he could turn the knob, it creaked open and a five foot eleven inch guy stepped out in only his red boxers. His heart smashed into a million pieces when he realized just who had been screwing his wife. "Julian? Julian…my so called best friend?" He said with bitter laughter, he then shook his head as if to clear his mind of the sickening image. "How long have you been fucking my wife?"

Julian couldn't quite meet his eye. Probably guilt held him from doing so. "Over—ahem—eight years."

"Eight years huh? Peyton—Julian—" He said with a low growl of pain, unchecked tears falling from his eyes. "That's half our marriage! I don't know who to kill first! You or my wife—How the hell could you do this to me man?"

"Look man I'm truly sorry— that you had to find out like this. But I'm not sorry for falling in love with her—"

"To hell with that Julian!" he exclaimed hotly, shoving his body to the wall hard. "You were my boy—how the hell could you…" he said punching his eye.

Peyton ran to them, trying to pull Lucas off her lover. "Lucas—"

He glared at her, "I don't give a shit what you want to say to me right now." He then turned his attention back to the panting Julian. "I loved you like a brother Julian!" He then turned back to her in heated rage. "And you! I gave up my freedom for you! I fell out with my family over you! I sacrificed a lot to be with you and you'd do this to me!" he shook his head. "All this—all of this proves to me you're all talk Peyton. My family was right about you! I should have never trusted you. You or Julian. You both stabbed me in the back…and you didn't even care! All you care about is yourselves… It don't matter to you that you ruined people's lives…you just wanted what you wanted and consequences be damned."

"Lucas I'm sorry—" she cried.

"No." He said in a cold calm voice—he would not let her see his inner turmoil—he would keep his emotions tightly wound. "You're not. That's why you haven't allowed me to make love to you or allowed me to touch you for these past few months. Thank God that we haven't invested much into this marriage—oh wait we did! I guess we caught the bullet this time. I'm gone. I'm gone for good." He then turned to Julian and scoffed, "As for you… Julian I hope she was worth it… because this here brother-to-brother relationship—it's over right along with our marriage. You both ruined that!" He said as he snatched up his jacket and prepared to leave the room.

"Wait Lucas—you can't just turn your back on us. You love me—"

"Correction—I loved you. And that's where you're wrong—I can and will because you walked away—you turned your back on us. Not me!"

"Lucas—don't go! Please, I love you!" she cried hysterically holding his arm.

"Bitch—get off me!" He said pushing her to the ground. He then left the room, running down the stairs. She ran after him and when he reached for the front door she made one last attempt.

"What happens between us now?"

"I don't know…why don't you figure it out—or better yet why don't you go ask him over there?" He spat and left out of the house.

End of flashback…

Lucas was waiting with bated breath after he finished telling her his tale. She sat there, not moving, just looking at him with those sad eyes. The silence was killing him until he sighed then replied, "Please…say something. Anything."

"So you knew all this time and you didn't bother to tell me?" she whispered softly, her baby blue eyes set on his face. "Why didn't you just tell me Lucas?"

"I know—I'm scum—I'm worse than scum… but you also have to realize that we weren't friends back then—we weren't even acquaintances so…"

"Even if we weren't close you still should've had the decency to tell me—that way it wouldn't have been such a brutal shock to me! I lost my mind because of what they did…and I can't help but think that if you would have told me I would've been able to deal with it better. And maybe I wouldn't have lost my kids in the first place." she then grabbed her purse up and looked at him shaking her head. "Look…I have to go before I put your head through that damn wall!" she said with clenched teeth, walking to the door.

"Wait please—" he began but she cut him off.

"Would you let me slam the damn door!" she then did it with such force she knocked down a few framed pictures off the wall. Once over the shock, he sighed, knowing he messed up. He couldn't lose her like this. He called his son and grabbed his car keys and they left the house.

Brooke could barely see her tears blurring her vision as she drove down the highway. She couldn't believe he had lied to her—all this time she thought he had been just as blindsided by their affair as she had been. Instead he had known all along and stayed with the witch until she left him! She stopped at the stop light and closed her eyes. When would all this rollercoaster emotions end? She just drove and drove while crying until she ended up once again in Jackie's driveway.

"I don't have anywhere else to go." she sniffled, holding her purse tightly.

Jackie nodded and allowed her to come in. "C'mon in girl, tell me all about it." she said leading her crying friend inside to spill her aching heart out. 

-x-

Lucas had to find her, he thought frenziedly as he drove to Jackie house, sure that she would be there after checking Mike's and Amy's place. Sure enough he saw her car in the driveway and smiled with relief. He left Alex waiting in the car and walked up the driveway when Jackie opened the door. "What are you doing here Lucas?" Jackie asked, shielding Brooke from his sight.

"I'm here to see Brooke." He said desperately, "Is she here?"

Jackie looked at him and shook her head, "Well she ain't here—so keep steppin'."

"Come on Brooke—I know you're in there!" he yelled loud enough so that everyone in the neighborhood could hear. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

"Are you deaf? I said step!" Jackie said glowering at him. "She ain't here a'ight!"

"Jackie… I know where your loyalties lie and I completely understand—but please… I need to talk to her. I can't let it all end this way."

"She doesn't want to hear what you have to say…" she then smiled brightly at him, "But I do." She then winked at him, "Maybe I can relay what you told me to her."

"Remember what you told me when you kind of fucked up with Julian? You said: When I don't see you next to me I think of you ten maybe twenty million times a day. I miss you and I want you to come back to me. I now know that you weren't just saying those things—because now… I feel it. I miss you so much and I love you."

"Don't give me that crap!" she said, coming out of the house, looking like a beautiful avenging angel. He knew she was mad but did she have to look so…perfect? She stood toe to toe with him and gave him a glare that would kill any man. He smirked inwardly; she was his perfect match in every way then.

"We put a lot into this relationship and we can make this work… I know it in my gut, in my heart that we can do this."

She gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not so sure—"

"I am! I'm not above begging here. 'Cause I will if it'll help." He said charmingly, knowing that she hated scenes. He got on his knees and took her hand in his, seeing her stricken face knowingly.

"Oh no don't do that. Please—"

"Then don't give up on me… on us…please."

She looked down at him, indecision in her turquoise eyes. "You're serious?"

"Yes I'm serious and I want us to work." He then looked at her doubtful face and sighed, "What's it going to take for you to forgive me?"

She licked her lips and shook her head. "I don't know. How would you feel if I lied throughout all of our relationship about something like that?"

"That's not fair—I've never lied to you."

"You sure weren't forthright with the truth now were you?" she pointed out harshly.

He sighed, cursing Peyton and her trouble making. He got up then looked down at her earnestly, "I want to get passed this Brooke."

"Well, I'm not sure we can Luke." She said, her blue eyes sparkling with sadness. "Maybe we should call it—"

"I forgave you for much worse Brooke…"

"What is this a contest?" Brooke asked as she glared at him.

Lucas shook his head, "No it's not. Brooke all I'm asking is for one more chance." He rushed out. He then sighed and looked at her pleadingly and practically begged, "Please, don't let them win."

"Alright… we'll give it one more try." She said a slight smile on her face.

He sagged with relief and brought her close to him, extremely glad he wasn't losing her. She was the best decision in his life excluding Alex. How could anyone not fight for her? How could anyone's anger last toward this beautiful woman in his arms? He didn't know, he couldn't stay mad at her even if he wanted to. "I love you," he said into her neck.

"I love you even more…" she said tightly as she hugged him back fiercely. "Besides…I realized I was being stupid." She said as they backed away a bit so he could study her face, she looked sheepish and contrite and replied, "I was going to calm down here for a bit—after Jackie talked some sense into me… you know how I get sometimes, and then I would've gone to you again and talked rationally."

"So…I didn't need to make a fool of myself? You would've come back?"

She nodded a bright smile on her face. "Regardless. However, it was nice to see you so humbled. I don't think I ever seen you beg or plead or anything like that—you're a proud man and it's also nice to know you love me that much."

He smiled at her and kissed her smiling mouth. "Don't expect me to make a habit of it… I thought I was going to lose you for real this time."

"I'm made of stronger stuff than that." She said confidently, "It's just that Peyton caught me off guard is all and I just wish you had told me so that—"

He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye and said, "I wish that I told you then and I'm sorry but… I never thought that we would be like this now. I love you more than I can say… and me almost losing you over something that Peyton—"

Brooke bit her lip and nodded then asked, "She said that you knew all along that they were seeing each other. Did you?"

"I didn't. I swear I only caught them once—she told me she stopped seeing him. I didn't know that they continued their affair…Do you think I would've stayed if I'd known."

She frowned, "No…now that I think about it. So that bitch—" she began as if ready to rant.

He interrupted her in mid-rant by taking her in his arms and looking into her anger-filled eyes. "Let's not think about her… alright. How about we go home and—"

She smiled bashfully and looked at her friend still standing in the doorway. "Actually… I promised Jackie that I would stay and chill for a bit."

"Yeah, Justin is in the back barbecuing. Wanna join him?" Jackie broke in, smiling, looking glad that they worked out their issues. Jackie was the best person to have as a friend, he thought as he smiled at her.

"Sure thing… Go tell Alex to get out of the car for me. He's probably laughing up a storm now." He said with a little groan at the thought of his son seeing him like that.

She held in her laughter and mocked him softly, "You mean about you groveling on your knees?"

"Oh, how I already rue this day…" he grumbled jokingly as he went in the back to join Justin and Michael. She smiled and had a sense of well being for the first time in a long time. Oh how she loved that man. Her Luke…

-x-

Julian entered his cold house and shivered inwardly. He knew that feeling. Peyton was pissed about something. He shuddered again. He hated when she was angry. She was in no way like Brooke. Brooke possessed classiness to her, a quiet yet powerful edge when she was angered. Not like Peyton—oh watch out world if she were angry. Her anger was intense, flowing hotly like lava in a volcano—ever ready to explode. He winced when she burst into the living room, looking like a scratched up wildcat. He wondered absently where the wounds came from.

"Did you know your bitch of an ex wife is with my ex husband?" she demanded hotly.

"Yeah…" He said slowly getting ready to sit in his favorite chair.

"You knew—you knew all this time?" she asked skeptically.

He absently wondered how she knew, but then this was a small town and she was bound to find out about their relationship, "Yes I knew. Why?"

"Why?" she asked, upset that Brooke had been right. "Why? Maybe because you ought to have enlightened me—"

"Yes, I knew that they were together. So why do you care?"

"Why? Because I deserve to know who my baby's father's dating that's why. And I don't give a fuck about Lucas and Brooke being together. It's just the fact that he's fucking her while my son's living there—"

"Baby… please don't get yourself worked up over this." He said uninterested in her temper tantrum, reading his favored newspaper.

"How would you feel if—" he cut her off quickly.

"Peyton…" he said warningly. "I do not feel up to hearing it, alright?"

She glared daggers at him, and stomped her foot like an angered child. "I'm being serious here Julian!"

"And I'm not?" he then sighed. "Look she's head over heels in love with the man and he's the same with her."

"So you did want her back?" she glowered, like the child she was.

He was much too smart to fall into that trap, so he replied, "Of course not. I just had a few conversations with them both and… I saw that what they had was real." He revealed that much. However, what he didn't reveal was that he planned to snatch Brooke away from Lucas and that they were going to work it all out and would be a family again with their two sons.

"I don't want to hear that, ok!" she said pissed off. "And why the hell didn't you tell me that you saw her? We're keeping secrets now, since when did that happen?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me Julian?"

"I don't know maybe because I wanted to avoid this." He said moodily, knowing that the night ahead would be a night of hellish proportions. He would swear that she had the mind of a child sometimes. Where was the temptress he'd fallen head over heels with? Where was the intelligent woman that matched him in wits? Where was the woman who could hold his attention for more than an hour? He thought sourly, he wanted that woman back; the woman that made him leave his wife because he'd thought her better than his wife. He guessed she disappeared over time like the façade she was. He sighed, utterly miserable and discontented with his new life.

Julian regretted ever touching her. Then maybe he and Brooke would've worked through whatever they were going through and been done with it—been happy and even more in love today. He couldn't meet Peyton's eyes now as he thought over the different scenarios—the what-might've-been's and such.

"I don't see why you're so upset. You're with me." He said pointedly, a little pissed that she still had lingering feelings for Lucas—although he knew that was a little hypocritical and double-standard of him but he didn't really care, she should only have feelings for him as far as he was concerned.

She smiled then and sat in his lap, "Yes I am…and… I obviously have the better man." She said as she nipped his lower lip and kissed him passionately. But for him the passion was no longer there. But he could fake with the best of them—hell Brooke hadn't known he was having an affair with Peyton for most of their marriage. His heart gave a tight clench at the thought of Brooke and how he treated her but he nonetheless returned the kiss, "Mm…"

He looked away from her. He didn't want her to see the regret and sadness that lingered in his eyes at the thought of what he'd single-handedly screwed up. God knew he missed his beautiful Brooke. She was really the only one who had been there through everything—going through the thick and the thin. He wanted her back so much it was killing him!

Peyton sensed as much as felt his withdrawal from her and she scowled. Ever since that bitch came back into their lives nothing had been going her way—and she resented that—she always had her way damn it. Lucas had moved on with her, and now Julian pined over her. She wished the bitch would just disappear again and leave all the people she loved and lusted for alone. Lucas would always be hers; she knew that, even if he didn't. As for Julian… well… he would be hers also; which left Brooke Davis with nothing and no one; just as she deserved.

Life would be so much better if that woman would just go away. Peyton thought sourly as she looked at Julian, he still faced the wall, avoiding her gaze. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sensitive subject ahead. Please don't read if the mention of rape bothers you. You've been warned.

-x-

Brooke ran as fast as she could to avoid them but she wasn't fast enough. They tossed the missile and she was soaked seconds later. She gasped at the coldness of the water and glared at her lover and lunged at him but then she was caught in the chest by another water balloon. She shivered and swung her gaze at the little monster responsible that was laughing and sticking his tongue out at her. She growled and ran after him shouting, "C'mere you little twerp!"

"You'll never take me alive!" he taunted and ran, much, much faster than she did.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Lucas taunted, then tossing another balloon at her which landed directly on her ass. She screeched a battle cry and threw one directly in the kisser. "Oh! That's wrong!" he said spitting out grass and rubber.

"Ha-ha!" she taunted back and threw another one unmercifully.

"Leave my dad alone!" he yelled and threw a purple balloon at her, landing right in the middle of her pants.

She gasped then grinned evilly and aimed at him, and then threw it far enough to hit his little chest. "Ha-ha victory shall be mine!" she vowed.

"Not if I can help it!" Lucas declared and threw the last one in his pile.

She smiled knowing that they ran out of water balloons while she still had a pile left. Seeing this they looked at each other and ran saying, "Retreat…retreat!"

She laughed mercilessly and was just about to throw one when, "Guys dinners ready!" Jackie announced over the picnic table.

"Oh you guys are so lucky I didn't kick your butts!" she grumbled sourly, soaked to the bone. They both just smiled annoyingly and walked to the table. Little did they know; that she had one more trick up her sleeve—literally. She fell back and threw one right in the middle—splashing them both.

"Brooke!" Lucas said, glaring behind him at her. "We're in the time out zone. Have some decency!"

She shrugged, looking innocuous. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brooke sat in the middle of Lucas and his son and watched Jackie fix her plate. The smell of hickory-smoked ribs and barbequed chicken made their stomach rumble along with sides of potato salad, spicy baked beans and Mac and cheese. They soon forgot about the water war they had and was joking around while eating their meal. Alex was enjoying his third piece of chicken while Lucas took her hand and led her to where they couldn't be overheard. As soon as they were alone Lucas had her in his arms and looked in her eyes, a huge smile plastered on his wonderfully handsome face.

"Even though you look like a drowned rat—"

"And who's fault is that?" she asked, with a joking scowl on her face.

"Let me finish woman…" he said looking at her quivering bottom lip, "even though you look like a drowned rat you're still very beautiful to me…"

Before she could comment he kissed her passionately, dragging her closer to him. She sighed and melted into his taste until they heard a collection of clicks. She broke away from him and saw that there were a crowd of people snapping pictures of them and she wondered dimly how long they were there and how they managed to find her. Lucas looked at them, angry that they disrupted their moment and led her in the house.

"How can you deal with all this?" Lucas asked, knowing that wasn't the end of it. Everyone knew that the paparazzi were relentless and it was just a matter of time that they would follow Brooke everywhere she'd go.

"I don't know… I just do." She said toweling her hair.

"But…" he said wanting to pound the guys that so rudely interrupted their romantic moment.

She placed her hands on both his cheeks then kissed his lips, nibbling on his bottom lip seductively. "Forget it. Ok?" He frowned a little and nodded. "Ok… now let's go get into some drier clothes. I think you can fit some of Justin's clothes…" she said dragging him inside the living room. "Hey Justin can Lucas wear some of your clothes until his clothes dry?"

"Sure I don't care." He shouted out from the den.

Brooke then thought of Alex and shouted, "Can you tell Hales and Jackie to look after Alex for me?"

"Hales was right next to me and heard you, she's walking out there as we speak."

"Thanks Justin!" she shouted back, she led Lucas to the laundry-room. He eyed her curiously when she locked the door behind them. Then the curiosity turned to heat when she began stripping out her wet clothes. Her nipples were visible from her bra and were distended and poking out invitingly, her skin slick. He licked his suddenly dry lips and began undressing too, his erection rising to life at the thought of what could happen. She continued to strip out of her underwear until she was gloriously naked before his eyes. He nearly groaned when she bent over, displaying her gorgeous sex as she placed their clothes in the drier. Then all too soon the show was over when she stood straight and started the machine.

She smiled knowingly and turned toward him, placing her hands on her naked hip. "We never did have that make-up sex session." She said with a little smirk on her lips. He chuckled and brought her close to him and kissed her passionately. He backed her into the running drier and could feel the vibrations through her body. He lifted her up then placed her on it then bent down, he then began pleasuring her by inserting his finger inside her in a come-hither motion instantly hitting her G-spot.

Brooke cried out as she leaned back, the combinations of the driers vibration and his quick and merciless thrusting had her on the edge in mere seconds instead of the minutes it usually takes for her to climax. She really lost it when he closed his lips over her clit, grasping his hair and pulling him closer as she came wetly on his tongue. He then did the process all over again, ignoring his needs to ensure she had another powerful orgasm. He didn't move until she silently begged him to stop. She turned and added another five minutes to the cycle then had him enter her then and there.

Lucas stirred his cock inside her by swiveling his hips in a circle, knowing he'd hit every part of her, also groaning at the new sensations the drier contributed. Brooke clutched him close, her nails biting in his sides as he began pounding inside her, unable to stop himself from doing it. She cried out silently, her beautiful mouth shaping a perfect O as another climax claimed her, her inner walls clasping him tightly, growing tighter and tighter as the waves grew stronger and stronger—the vibrations obviously helping her achieve a longer orgasm. Lucas couldn't fight it anymore; he spilled inside her as he was dragged undertow as well. It seemed it went on and on, making him sag against her as she clutched him as well.

Finally it stopped, their climaxes finally easing into gentle flexes instead of greedy pulls. He looked her in the eyes, feeling so worn out and yet energized.

He saw her eyes were dazed as his had to be and smiled, "Good God, you take my breath away."

"Back at'cha big man… I love you so much Lucas." she said, looking incredibly sexy even if her hair was wild and soaked with sweat—as were the rest of her body which was insanely hot as well. He eased out of her, silently loving the slick feel of their combined juices as he removed himself from her. "We should do this at home too." She said with a mischievous grin.

He had to admit it was amazing, so he asked, "With the washer or drier?"

She grinned then replied, "Both."

-x-

Marcy Harvey was sewing Peyton's wedding dress, making sure every stitch was perfect. Her sister was the picture of perfection but somehow Marcy sensed she wasn't entirely happy to be marrying Julian Baker. She asked her what was wrong but wasn't prepared to hear what her sister had to say. "Are you in love with him?" Marcy Harvey asked silently, aware that Julian was in the next room with her husband.

"It doesn't matter. He'll always be in love with his precious Brooke." She said sullenly. "Not only does he still pine over her; now Lucas is fucking her." She wanted to shout.

"You know I don't like that sort of language around me." She scolded as she continued to work, "What did you expect? Him to be waiting for you to come back?" she asked, her blue eyes on her sister's unhappy face. "Lucas does deserve to be happy too Peyton…"

"But with her?" she asked shrilly. "If it were anyone else… I wouldn't care but… it is her…" she then shook her head.

"What did Brooke do to you for you to resent her like this? She's always been your best friend… and she also deserves some happiness. Don't you think?"

"No. She needs to know what it feels like to be second best."

Her sister shook her head. "That girl deserves to be happy just like you do."

"I won't be happy until she's miserable." She said snippily. "And I can't be happy until she's out of all of our lives!"

"So let me get this straight…you want Lucas to be waiting in the wings for you while you marry Julian and you want him to wait there with bated breath for you to come back to him?" she chuckled, "Sorry girl but that ain't going to happen. He's bound to move on."

"I don't care if he moves on… just not with Brooke Davis. He can move on with anyone but her." She said with venom.

Marcy knew her sister like the back of her hand and knew she was lying through her teeth. "Yeah right, you do care if he moves on. I'll bet if he went out with—let's say Bettie from Maverick's Corner—what would you feel then?"

"But Bettie wouldn't do that to me. We're actually friends." She huffed.

She paused on her work then replied, "Yeah—so were you and Brooke at one time. And like the saying goes… what goes around comes around." She said as she adjusted her dress.

"You sound just like her!" Peyton exclaimed narrowing her eyes.

"Do I? Well she's telling the truth, just as I am. I mean you stole her husband from her… made her have a—excuse my language—a fucking break-down for-God-sakes!" she shouted thinking of how she'd feel if someone like her sister stole her beloved Greg from her.

"You're supposed to be on my side here." She reminded her harshly.

"No… I'm on whomever I think is right… and little sis that ain't you; sorry it's sad but true." She then sighed and looked at her sister. "Your little web of deception is going to catch up to you honey and it would be you who gets screwed over not Brooke."

"Get out…" she shouted to Marcy unable to hear anymore of the truth. "I can't believe this! I don't think you ever liked the fact that I always get what I want and you're just jealous because you can't!"

Marcy dropped her needle then stood to her feet, because Peyton stood on the box she towered over her, but she still looked her in the eyes and said, "Do you ever stop and think about what you do to people for even one second? You had so much talent and life inside you and you're wasting it on these stupid ass games! God you used to be so kind and thoughtful—what the hell happened to you Peyton?"

Peyton hastily looked away, and then said a little too hurriedly, "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"You know what your problem is Marcy you're an over thinker! You think you know so much—but you don't know jack shit!"

"It's better to be an over thinker than to be a stupid ass idiot who's ruining her life! Your wedding is just weeks away for crying out loud! You're marrying the man of your dreams and all you're thinking about is Lucas with Brooke!"

She stared her down and replied harshly, "It's my life and I can do whatever the hell I want with it! And I said get the hell out!" she said with pure hatred.

Marcy was fuming and started gathering her embroidering and sewing kit and snapped, "Fine… but just so you know secrets always finds its way out, especially the ugly ones. Continue to eliminate all the people who love you. Julian's already being driven away from you and if you keep this up you won't have no one!" she said gathering up her purse and her sewing kit and left the room. "C'mon Greg… kids lets go." She said tapping their heads to wake them from their slumber.

"You're done already? You just got started—" Greg asked slowly, yawning hugely.

"Where're you going?" Julian asked, knowing Marcy well enough to know something really pissed her off.

"Home…" she said simply. She then turned and looked at him her eyes sparkling with heat. "Julian do me a solid…tell my sister if she ever grows up give me a call." She tossed back then slammed the door behind her.

Julian narrowed his eyes and then rushed into the room to find Peyton sobbing uncontrollably. He sighed and walked closer to comfort her. He took her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest. "I don't want that bitch back in this house."

"Marcy's your sister Peyton…" he said slowly.

"I don't care…" she sobbed, "I don't want to see her again…"

"What the hell happened in here?" he asked softly, holding her closer.

She shook her head, "Nothing! I don't know… she just went postal on me for no apparent reason. Anyway I'm done with her—just done. I don't want her back here!"

He sighed, knowing she was lying. Marcy Harvey didn't just get pissed off over nothing. Peyton must have said or done something to provoke the sensible dressmaker. "Alright… she's not to step foot in the door again."

"Thank you…" she said with a shuddering breath. "I love you."

He smiled down at her and kissed her plump lips. "And I love you too." But I'm having serious doubts about you… he wanted to add but was wise enough to hold it in. "Now what do you want to eat?"

She smiled up, excited, "Oh you're cooking for me?!"

"Actually—"

"Thank you so much… that'll be great! I want you to cook that lovely roasted chicken and steamed broccoli that you do so well…oh, talk about delicious!" she said with a sigh.

"Sure thing…darling," He said as he kissed her forehead. He left the room and went to prepare the food. At least Brooke made you feel like a man… he thought sourly and prepared another meal since the planning of their wedding.

-x-

Brooke watched Lucas take another bruising hit from his opponent and winced uncontrollably. It was hard to watch her man get pummeled so badly, but one thing about him, he didn't give up so easily. She smiled as he had Justin Calibri in the corner ring and was kicking him in the sides brutally—giving him blow for blow. By the end of the first match her heart was filled with dread and pride. She didn't want to see Lucas get beat but she did want to see him pound on the other guy. He came back fiercely in the second round and eventually won the fight and the title that came with it, along with the prize money. She cheered until her lungs felt as if they would burst when he was named champion.

Later that night she tenderly took care of his wounds and bruises, wincing when he flinched, massaging his aching body and helped him into the hot Epson salted bath. He flinched again and then sighed. She took in his nearly battered face and shook her head. "What?" he asked softly, his baby blue eyes on her.

"Nothing… I just don't like seeing you like this." She said rubbing his chest slowly. "I don't think I can sit and watch you take such a beating again."

"I won't quit if that's what you're getting at." He said eyeing her steadily.

"I'm not asking you to quit…I wouldn't ask you to do that. It's your dream to be heavyweight champion one day and I would never ask for you to give that up. Although I have to admit that seeing you getting hit like that over and over made me want to cry…" she sighed looking at him. "But the good part was when you beat him. It's exhilarating when you won… but I just don't like the middle so much is all." She admitted softly.

He smiled, even though it hurt to. "I love you, you know that?"

She nodded; a soft smile on her lush lips. "I know… you show me often enough." She said laughter in her voice.

"If I weren't so sore right now I'd show you some more." He said huskily.

She blushed and tossed him the rag. "I'm going to go to the store. Want anything?"

"Yeah…junk food." He said with that wide charming smile. "You know I have to keep my strength up."

"No what you need is real sustenance. I'll make you some pasta. How about some Chicken Marsala?" she asked, standing to her feet.

His hungry stomach growled, obviously agreeing with the choice of food. "Mm…that sounds great." He then looked at her with serious eyes, "How'd I ever managed to get you?"

She smiled and kissed his lips then replied, "Sheer luck. I'll be back… will you be able to get out of the tub by yourself?"

"Yes… I've been beaten up worse and you weren't there for that." He said huskily sinking deeper into the tub, relaxing as much as he could.

"Thank God for that!" She said with a wryly smile. "I love you." She blew him a kiss and left the bathroom.

Lucas waited for her to come back dressing with care, every movement caused pain. He smiled and eased on the couch turning on the T.V and began watching SAW IV. Just as he was engrossed in the murdering genius of the killer Brooke waltzed in with bags of grocery. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head and moved toward the kitchen to prepare dinner.

After thirty minutes of feeling restless he got to his feet with a groan and a wince. He was about to go to her but with a harsh order from her he sat back down on the couch, shaking his head. She went to him with a cold beer in her hand and a scowl on her face, catching him getting up again. "Are you crazy? After that savage beating you took tonight? You're not getting up until I'm sure that you're ok? Understood?"

"Understood dear." He said sarcastically, and he flopped right back down on his butt, just as she demanded.

She caught the tone in his words and frowned. "I just don't want you to hurt more than you have been already." She said softly, her eyes gentle and filled with sympathy. "And I just need to make sure that you really are alright. I'm not trying to nag. It's just that I want you to be alright. I don't want you to be hurt."

"But I'll be fine…I've been through this before babe."

"I know… I just… need to make sure that you are okay." She then went back into the kitchen. He drank craning his neck to keep his eye on her as she worked in the kitchen. God he loved her. Peyton had never shown him so much worry or had ever fussed over him after a fierce fight with an opponent. She had just gone out for hours at a time, not looking at him while she had been with him. At the time he hadn't thought that he had needed that from her. Until now; when Brooke had offered it so willingly and so freely. He sighed, falling even deeper in love with her.

Within thirty minutes she had fixed him a massive plate of pasta and ate next to him on the couch. He loved that about her. She didn't mind staying with him, and she enjoyed looking after him. Upon Brooke's request he had turned to something less disgustingly horrific to something tame while they ate. Next thing he knew she was asleep and was curled up beside him. He smiled down at her and stroked her silky hair from her face. She was so different from Peyton. Peyton had never said a word unless it was to complain to him about something. Even when they were happy together, it used to drive him insane. But with Brooke; she was genuinely concerned about him, her kids and Alex.

Brooke was such an incredible woman that he often wondered what the hell he did right to deserve her love every day. And he was honestly intimidated by her good heart; he barely knew how to care for it. But he also knew what not to do; he knew that by watching Julian. He allowed her to sleep for a few moments and then shook her softly. She moaned and snuggled closer to him. He chuckled and shook her again, this time rousing her successfully.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's time to go to bed." He said to her gently, lifting her up; even though he knew he shouldn't do so. He could deal with the pain later. She barely felt him lift her in his arms. Her eyes drifted closed and sighed as he carried her up the stairs.

Lucas looked down at her once he settled her into the bed and whispered, "I love you more than my life Brooke. And one of these days you're going to be mine entirely." He smiled and carefully climbed into bed with her, and held her to him, murmuring drowsily, "One of these days…"

-x-

A week later…

Brooke and Lucas had dressed casually for the album signing they were to attend to promote Brooke's CD in the city. They looked like the Goth couple, her in a raggedy torn red t-shirt over a silk black bra, and a tattered skirt with spiked heels. He had on their logo Twisted Karma T-shirt and chained black jeans, his hair spiked. He looked at her and her at him as she signed her name on t-shirt's; guys body parts and their first CD and her Playboy cover. She laughed when he looked at the guys with jealousy—especially the handsome ones—as they proposed marriage to her in all manners. She then wondered foolishly when he'd pop the question. They had been dating for almost a year now and he obviously adored her and her kids and she loved him just as passionately.

"Just get over it already!" she scolded playfully as they walked inside the Gaming Center to play Guitar Hero III.

"I'm not angry—I'm just saying you know, maybe you shouldn't be putting yourself out there like that." He said casually, masking his jealousy expertly.

"You are angry. He's just a fan Lucas… I'm grateful to him for supporting me… just like you are with your fans!" she pointed out with a smile.

"That's different ok. I never posed for the top selling nude magazine." He reminded her. She just playfully slapped his cheek and walked away to sign more autographs. "We're not finished with this discussion!"

"Yes we are!" she shouted back, swaying her way to another fan. He swore mightily and went after her. When it was over they had went home in silence. She eyed him with unexpressed hunger, wanting him more than she had wanted anyone. He looked so good dressed as he was and looked even sexier when he got jealous. She bit her lip and vowed that she would keep her hands to herself until they got home—providing that Alex was asleep.

As soon as he locked the door behind him he looked at his mother and son asleep in the same position on the couch. He smiled and nudged her knee. "Mama, Mama, wake up."

"Huh? Oh, it's you Lucas…" she said with a smile. "Hello Brooke! God, you look like death!" she exclaimed. Brooke laughed and nodded.

"Thanks that was the idea!" she smiled and took mercy on Karen. "I had to dress like this to meet my fans." She explained and went to pick up the sleeping Alex. "How was Alex? Did he give you any trouble Karen?"

"Oh, no, he was a perfect little angel." She said, love shining in her dark eyes as she studied her grandchild. "We played until we both wore each other out!" she said with a rich laugh.

"You spoil him too much, Ma." He scolded playfully. "He was supposed to be in bed at eight. Not one in the morning."

"I'm supposed to spoil him! I'm his grandma!" she said proudly. "How was your night?"

Brooke smiled her eyes shining, "I've had nearly twenty marriage proposals… some professing their undying love and all that." She said, looking over at Lucas, a teasing smile on her face that said she thought he was an idiot for being jealous in the first place. It wasn't like she was leaving him to be with those fanatics.

Karen asked, her eyes widened with shock, "Oh really?"

"She's not lying. She actually did have twenty-two marriage proposals tonight. I counted." He said, jealousy clouding over his handsome face.

Karen nodded and waited until Brooke left the room to prod gently, "Any from you?"

He watched Brooke walking into Alex's room and sighed, "None yet Ma. But I'm seriously thinking about it."

"You should hurry…" she said as she walked into the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed tea. Obviously they had just dozed off. "I want more Grandkids from you Lucas." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Besides Brooke is such a nice girl—much better for you than that good-for-nothing bitch you married the first time! I always told you that I didn't approve of her and now look—"

"Mama," he said hastily, wanting to get off the subject.

She caught the meaning and nodded, "That's another issue. But you should marry her. She's perfect for you Lucas and I see how happy she makes you—you and Alex." He knew that well, he thought warily. Brooke was the perfect woman and he was so lucky that he had her in his life. She was not only gorgeous and kind; she was talented, smart and loved his kid like her own. She knew his secret and supported his decision and also kept it. In addition, she won his mother's heart—which was damn near impossible to do.

All his teenage and adult life his mother never approved of any woman he had dated, always finding some fault with her—most of which were dead on the money. He had been wary of introducing Brooke to his mother—after all every time he managed to bring a new woman around it always ended for some unforeseen reason. But not with Brooke…she loved her as soon as she passed her tests—which no woman could ever do. His mother knew him well and asked God only knew what questions about them—trying to see if they would match. Whatever she told his mother had gained her approval. Which meant; he had managed to find a woman who his family adored and would never try to drive away—a woman who was so charming that he didn't ever have to worry about drama on that score.

"There's something about her… I don't know what it is… but all I know is that she's right for you Lucas." His mother continued softly, and lovingly. "She makes you and Alex happy and I like to see you both so happy. It does my heart good to know you're moving on with such a lovely girl. A girl that I can honestly say I approve of."

"It does my heart good too, Mama." He said kissing her warm cheek.

"Ok, I'm about to go… your sister Eva ought to be home by now…"

"How is she?" He said worry filling his voice.

"Eva? She's doing better now that the initial shock of Jay's brutal betrayal faded." She said softly and sadly. "But she'll never be the same my son." She said with deep sorrow.

Lucas looked fierce and angry at the mention of Jay Beaumont. He had taken advantage of his innocent sister; first taking her to a party where alcohol and roofies were being passed around like candy. Then, taking her into an upstairs room and sweet-talking her into a kiss. Then one kiss led to two, then three until he was on top of her ripping her clothes off. She was sixteen and he eighteen. Because of him, her eyes would never shine as they once did, her smile would forever be tainted, her bright future and dreams snuffed out, now that she was three months pregnant. He had just found out about it. If he'd known he'd had beat his ass before he moved to Atlanta!

"Eva will be fine." She assured him. "She's stronger than you know. But I should get going." She said grabbing her purse and hugging him one last time, she whispered, "Do as I told you my boy…"

"I will as soon as I get the nerve, Mama, I promise."

She smiled brightly and nodded, "Do it soon. Goodnight Brooke," she then added, "Oh, are you coming over tomorrow? Eva wants you to visit."

"Sure Karen. I would love to," she said coming back into the room. "In fact I wanted to come get her so that we could go shopping together."

"She'd love that." Karen said with a nod. "What time are you two going, because she has her studies to do first?"

"Well, I was hoping sometime in the afternoon, maybe at one?" She said sitting on the couch.

"Alright, I'll let her know. Goodnight, my son, night Brooke." Then she was gone.

Brooke noticed the anger etched in his face as he stood there. She got up from the couch, went to his side, and asked softly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking of Eva," he said with a sigh.

She lowered her eyes and nodded, understanding. Brooke had heard of Eva's ordeal and felt a fierce pain for the girl. No one should be taken in violence the way Eva had been. Moreover, she understood Lucas's anger and harsh pain of learning too late, of what had happened to his younger sister. She didn't know what she would do to the bastard if she had known about it. She loved Eva like a younger sister and she knew how bright her future was until it was extinguished by Jay's drunkenness.

Jay Beaumont was Lucas's brother, Jessie's, best friend and teammate on the football team. Jessie had been on a date with Vikki his long-time girlfriend the night Eva had been raped. According to Eva Jay had told her that if she told a soul of what had happened between them he would spread the word of just how willing she had been to sleep with him, After all who would believe a slut? He had taunted her ever since until he moved two weeks ago. That was how long she had kept the secret, for three agonizing months, knowing she was pregnant from that painful union. She had told her story to Brooke first and then she got up the courage to tell Lucas, Katharina, Jessie and their mother.

"Baby… there's nothing you can do but report it to the police and you guys have already done that."

"I just want to kick his ass!" he said fiercely. "I need to kick his ass!"

"Baby…just come to bed," She asked softly, not wanting him to think of the tragedy of what had happened to his sister. "Alright," he said suddenly very tired. They climbed the stairs together, as soon as they were in the bedroom he collapsed on the bed and she didn't touch him at all, but fell asleep as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jessie is all of their sibling. I'm sorry for not making it clear enough. As for Alex yes he is Julian's son but neither Lucas nor Peyton had the heart to tell him about his true parentage so they kept it secret. At the time Alex was the best thing to come out of the marriage and Lucas loved him very much. Another thing is I neglected to mention all of the Scott's father. When I originally wrote this I pretty much let it be assumed that he wasn't there after Eva. But I may write him in sooner or later. So who should be the dad? Dan or Keith? Let me know in a review and the most votes will be the Scott's father. By the way I left Colin the same.

-x-

"Alright, you get what you need and we'll go get our stuff. When I'm through I'll come find you alright?" She nodded and kissed his lips and went to the food aisle while he went to the Men's department. She and Eva went to two different departments and saw an old friend she hadn't seen in over twelve years. Delilah Baker looked radiant and she smiled at her ex sister-in-law. "Hello Brooke!"

"Oh my God," Brooke exclaimed hugging her. "Delilah! What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were in Africa giving the people food and fresh water and supplies or was it in Asia helping with the Earthquake victims?"

She shrugged a smile on her lips. "I was in Africa and I was so busy…too busy…" She then looked at her with a sad smile on her face, "and I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you when everything went down with Julian."

"It couldn't have been helped… even if you could've somehow knocked some sense into your brother. So what brings you down here?" she asked, delight lighting her light hazel green eyes.

"I'm here for Julian's wedding." She replied with a smile and a wince.

"Well this is awkward!" Brooke chuckled uncomfortably, knowing that his wedding was now in a week's time. And being the ex wife she would be getting all kinds of sympathetic looks such as the one on her friend and former sister-in-laws face.

"It shouldn't be… we were always sisters and we'll continue to be—even if my brother is an insensitive jackass."

Brooke laughed and nodded. "We'll always be sisters, Dee. Always," she vowed as she hugged her long-time friend and closest family.

"So… I heard you've become a major sex-symbol here in the States." Delilah said with a teasing smile, watching Brooke blush. "My, my things have changed! Last time I was here you were a nervous and prudish little thing. Now I see your face on almost every magazine…half naked mind you!"

"I know…" she said with a brighter blush. "I knew it was a bad idea but my agent said that it would boost my popularity and my confidence so I said what the hell."

"You do seem more confident in yourself. And I heard you have a new man. So who is he? Do I know him?" she asked, her gray eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Yeah you do know him—quite well actually. He's Lucas Martinez…"

Delilah eyes widened considerably at the news. "Lucas? You mean Julian's best friend, Lucas Martinez? Are you freaking serious?"

Brooke shook her head. "Ex-best friend and yes, I'm very serious… I'm so in love with him. He helped me a lot…"

"Wow… and here I thought you and Julian would eventually work everything out and get back together. At least that's what he made it sound like when we talked last night."

She shook her head negatively, "In your brother's dreams! Nah, sis that ship has long ago sailed," she said with a light laugh. "I've moved on."

"Yeah, I know. Julian has lost a very good thing. The best he could ever hope to have." She said with love and affection.

"Thanks. Hey how is your love life? Last I heard you were getting pretty close and personal with Dr. Hanson. Did anything happen between you two?"

"Oh, Dr. Hanson—that prick…" She growled then shrugged and replied, "It was over between us before we even began sweetie."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Delilah smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder. "It was nothing. Besides I need a man of substance and vitality Charles Hanson was anything but that!"

"And not to mention he has to look better than Brad Pitt." Brooke taunted, knowing they had once dreamed up the perfect man in Middle School.

"Ah, you remember that." Delilah said, a blush staining her cheeks. "It's a shame such a man doesn't exist."

"Lucas's every bit of that man!" she exclaimed in defense. "He's sweet and considerate and sexy as hell. Plus he can protect me—which is really sexy."

Eva frowned once she caught the tail end of their conversation, "Ew, I so don't need to hear about my big bro being sexy! I'm outie."

"Ok don't go too far. Your brother would kill me!" Brooke said, still worrying over her.

"I'll be fine. Chillax! " She then walked over to the Miss aisle and was looking at clothes she would no longer fit into.

Delilah knew that much about Lucas, "Yeah I heard he won the belt! You must be very proud of him." She said with a smile.

Brooke nodded her eyes glowing with love and pride. "Yes, I'm very proud of him. I was there when he won it. It was so hard to see him take such a beating but he beat the guy up severely and won the title."

Delilah's phone then rang jarringly; she blinked in surprise when she saw who had called. "I'm so sorry Brooke… I have to go… my soon-to-be-bitch-of-an-in-law just called and demanded that I drop everything to help her with this stupid freaking wedding." she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's down to the wire now isn't it?" she asked, a knowing smile on her lips. Knowing that at this time Peyton turned into a raging Bridezilla who needed everything exactly right. "Good luck dealing with all that."

"Luck, ha! I would need a tranquilizer to be near that woman!" she said half-serious, Peyton really was a tough pill to swallow. The two shared a laugh then sobered, "Hey, are you busy later?"

"Uh yeah actually I am… I'm taking Eva shopping for paternity clothes later want to come with us?"

"Sure… I haven't seen that little munchkin in so long."

"You just saw her."

Delilah's eyes widened with shock, "That girl was Eva?"

"She's not so little anymore huh?"

Delilah was so shocked she was speechless, she then shook out of it then replied, "Oh my God. I thought she was her older sister Courtney!"

"Nope…but that's great. I'll see you later alright?"

"It's a date. See you later!" Delilah shouted out running for the exit.

Meanwhile Lucas had just put his necessary items inside his basket when he had a sense of foreboding overwhelm him. He turned and saw Peyton behind him, acting as if she were shopping, but was really spying. How did she know he was here? "What are you doing Peyton? Are you following me now?!" He demanded harshly, knowing that she never sought him out before.

"Don't flatter yourself Lucas."

"Then what are you doing in the men's department of the store?" he asked, his facial expression quizzical. "I didn't know you had interest in men's clothes."

"I'm buying something for Julian before I do my important wedding business." She huffed. "Lord knows I won't have the time later. So how are you?"

"I'm fine…" He said then he went back to shopping.

"I just bet." She then sneered, "In fact if I know you at all you already asked Little Miss Goth to marry you."

"And what's it to you if I did pop the question to Brooke?" Lucas asked, looking at her wearily. He was sick to death of this, of her.

She shrugged and looked at him coyly, "You know that I don't give a flying fuck who you end up with I just… need a heads up." She said, her green eyes laying down an invitation.

"Well it's none of your business." He then walked away, leaving her there to deal with a hopping mad Julian who looked like he could strangle her as well.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas looked pensive as they stood in the middle of Julian and Peyton's house that would soon transform into a wedding hall. It had been a long time since they had all been in the same room together. Lucas took her hand in his and led her into a dance. Brooke smiled dreamily as he danced with her, whirling her around, dipping her then brought her back against him tightly, all the while looking into her eyes with adoration. She inhaled his woodsy scent and sighed blissfully as they danced slowly to the sensual jazz song. Lucas felt so good against her; it felt so right and perfect whenever they were together—even when they argued.

"Cheers to you Lucas; for being the very best man you could be and exceeding all expectations!" she said quietly, once at the dinner table.

"I have plans for you tonight…" He said softly against her ear.

"Really what kind—" she began to ask, but his fingertip on her lips halted the words.

"Ah, ah, ah… Later… much, much later…" He said mysteriously, heat in his blue eyes.

She laughed quietly and nodded. "Later it is then. Now, if you'll excuse me… I have to go to the ladies-room… I'll be right back."

"Don't get lost…this house is freaking huge," he teased and let her hand go. She left the room and went into the hallway. After minutes of looking and searching for the bathroom she unfortunately did get lost. This was frustrating her to no end and she huffed, trying to hold it together when Julian found her wandering the halls and dragged her into his study.

"What the f—"

He asked softly, looking into her hazel eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Alex didn't want to come here alone so we went with him." She then added sourly. "And your future wife invited us— for some twisted reason."

"No, I think I know the reason. You miss me don't you? You do!"

She cussed him out royally; once she was done she replied calmly, "I came here to support Lucas and Alex. I didn't come here to argue with you." She said leaving him in the room.

"Fine, then don't argue with me. Make-up with me instead—" he said bringing her back into the room with him.

"Are you out of your mind? And would you stop following me!" she shouted at him. "And stop looking at me! I can't take it anymore! You made your choice Julian! You chose Peyton. Now live with your decision and leave me the hell alone!"

"I won't. I can't. Do you think I want to look at you? Do you honestly think I want to see you and Lucas together? I want to look elsewhere— at my future wife for starters— but for some stupid reason I can't. I don't get madly jealous when I see Peyton flirting with some guy at the bar in there… I don't get mad when I see her with someone else. I don't get fucking upset when I see someone touching her! But I do for you!" he said passionately, he then drug her to him and kissed her just as passionately. "I have to take responsibility for my actions. Truth is I made a hasty and stupid mistake by leaving you. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt again but I can't take seeing you with him. I just can't. I want you so much Brooke and… it's not fair."

"What was fair about what you did to me? Manipulating me? Making me question my feelings for Lucas? Tell me was that fair?" she asked with venom. "I love him ok—not you. There's nothing you or Peyton can do anything to change that. It's over you can't hurt me… you can't bring me down anymore."

"But I need you—"

"I can't go through this all again with you Julian! I can't. It's over Julian. Face it and move on."

"I can't accept that… we loved each other."

"And that love faded and died—a slow painful death, but it did die Julian." She said wearily, looking at him with sad eyes. "Look… you have made your choice and now I'm making mine. I choose Lucas…"

"But it's the wrong choice Brooke…" He said coming close to her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms in a motion that she had once loved.

"That's your opinion…" she said as she stepped out of his arms, a slight smile on her face. "Julian I really do wish you well but I have to move on and I'm actually doing that with Lucas. If you really did love me… let me be happy instead of making me absolutely miserable every chance you get!"

He drew in a shaky breath and looked at her with red-rimmed eyes, a shaky smile on his lips, fighting the tears. At that moment she knew that he had finally accepted that she didn't want him back. "I should've known that once you've decided on a course you'd carry through with it. You're never were a chicken and you never did back down from a challenge."

She nodded, "You're right, I never did."

"I love you Brooke… I always will…" He then turned and left her standing there without another word.

She sighed and walked out of the room and found Lucas roaming the halls, obviously looking for her. "Lucas!"

"I was wondering where you disappeared to!" he said with a smile. "What were you doing in there?"

"Uh, I got lost. I thought that was the bathroom and I discovered that it wasn't—"

His eyes narrowed a little, "You're rambling… was Julian in there with you?"

"No! Heavens no!" she denied fiercely. "Why?"

"Because he disappeared shortly after you did."

She shrugged and said, "I didn't see him. So are you ready to go home? I can't wait until you show me that, er, surprise."

"Not until you tell me the truth… was Julian with you?"

She looked down at her feet and nodded, "Yes, he was… but I set him straight. He will never bother me again."

"Oh you're damn right he won't! 'Cause I'll kill him!" He said savagely he then turned from her and went to the dining room and dragged Julian from his seat. The guests gasped as he pulled him toward his face, his eyes wide with fury as he shook him. "Didn't I warn you to stay away from Brooke?! Didn't I?" He then dealt him a fierce punch in his jaw.

"Lucas! Don't!" Brooke exclaimed running to the dueling men.

"Oh my God, Lucas! Stop it!" Peyton shouted as she watched the two men she loved fighting.

"I told you to leave her alone!" Lucas growled as he continued to punch his stomach. Julian broke out of the choke hold Lucas had him in and glared at his former friend, ignoring the pain in his abdomen.

"I love her and thanks to you she won't have anything to do with me!" Julian shouted as he went back to attacking Lucas. That confession shocked everyone into silence. Everyone's eyes went to Peyton who froze and couldn't do anything but leave the room, her tears falling down her cheeks as she fled.

"Are you two satisfied now? You finally managed to kick each other's ass. Congratulations!" Marcy shouted to both men, going after her sobbing sister.

"Lucas…c'mon let's go." She said dragging him away from Julian. "C'mon!" she said then she turned to her friend. "Uh, Delilah I'll talk to you later…"

"Alright… call me later." She called after them as they left the house with Alex.

Twenty minutes later they were home. She slammed the door behind her and glared at Lucas. "Alex; go upstairs. Your father and I need to have a little discussion."

"Yes ma'am." He said, knowing that tone meant she meant business. He hurriedly went upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

"What did you think you were doing going after him like that! What were you trying to prove back there?"

Lucas sighed and replied, "I don't know, Brooke. I just—everything went blank and all I could do was strike at him. I didn't want him to try to get you back; I didn't want him to even think about it."

"Couldn't you just trust me? Trust me enough to know that I don't ever want to go back to him."

"I do trust you. Brooke… It's not easy for me to believe in someone wholly, but be patient with me ok? Eventually I will be able to."

She chuckled, finding the humor in the nights events. "I just can't believe all of this. Two handsome men fighting for my hand… tsk, tsk, tsk… it's truly a shame."

"Not what you thought it would be?" He smirked, holding her close.

Brooke shuddered then replied, "No… actually it was horrible. I was worried about you killing Julian and being sent to prison for his death."

He laughed and nodded, "I was going to kill him. He got away clean the last time but this time I would've—"

She kissed his lips and replied, "It's over macho man. It's over. Now would you rather talk about violence or make-love? Your choice."

"Well you know I always was the type to do violence—but right now I'd much rather be a lover to you." he purred as he nibbled on her neck.

Brooke smiled then moaned as he nibbled on one of her hot spots on her neck, "That's great baby because I'm getting really hot right now—especially when you do that." He did the other side the same way, while sliding the straps of her dress down her arms, baring her breasts to the cold air all-the-while making her hotter by the nanosecond. "Ooh and that…"

"Good…it's what I intended."

"I have to wonder what else you have intended?" she said as he cupped her breasts fully in his hands.

"I think it's quite obvious of what I intend." he replied as he pressed against her, allowing her to feel the effects she had on him.

She whimpered, starting to lose control of herself. "Maybe we should do this…slowly…"

"Is that what you really want?"

Her eyes closed immediately when his fingers pinched and rolled her nipples, she murmured, "Not really…you already know how I like it…"

"Then that's the way we'll do it. But first in honor of your first request—we'll start this off nice and easy. Then we'll end it hard and rough. Is that alright with you?"

Brooke leaned into him while purring, "Mmm, yes."

"Alright then…" he slowly removed her dress, her lingerie, everything she had until she was bare before him. He kissed her slowly, tenderly, until she was melting in sensations. "I love the way you taste…"

"M-maybe we should go upstairs…" she said as the last of her good sense prompted her to ask. "Before—"

He moved until he was in front of her, then bending before her while taking a nipple prisoner into his mouth, suckling it until she was shuddering. Then he asked, "Before what?"

"I forgot…" she said absently.

Lucas turned her until her stomach was against the cool fabric of the couch, then leaned her over the arm of it, and proceeded to give her oral from behind—the position exposing different spots—which he promptly licked, suckled and gently bit on. She gasped, gripping the arm of it with all the strength she had as his tongue did amazing things to her. She moaned as the sensation began to build and build until finally she reached a place where she could fall apart into tiny pieces.

He stood to his feet then kissed her neck, giving it a swirling lick as well. "I want you so much…"

"I want you too…so much I really ache."

"Let me put out that ache then…" He then pulled down his trousers and proceeded to make-love to her, hard and rough. Just as he promised. She really took hold of the cushion as he drove hard and fast and deep until she was breathless and sweaty from the efforts to keep up with him. But she couldn't. It was like he was a madman. He gripped her hips hard and drove even more fiercely than before.

"I love you!" he growled still thrusting inside her.

"I LOVE YOU… TOOOOO!" She screamed as she climaxed yet again.

He gritted his teeth as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him, could feel it up and down his spine. He then growled as he felt himself explode in several strong, intense sprays."I love you so much woman…"

She nodded, still out of it. They both stood there shuddering and trembling, "We should move…"

"Like always—I can't." he said with a little laugh, still more than a little shaky.

Brooke couldn't either but was the first to attempt it. And promptly feel on her ass. They both laughed and waited a few more minutes before getting up and leaving the room. A mess and all.

-x-

Flash back: August, 20, 1998…

Peyton looked at Julian, feeling so lost about her feelings for him. She knew she loved him but she also knew she had a husband at home who desperately loved her and he had Brooke who was her best friend whom she knew her whole entire life and was like a close sister to her. She wasn't sure how to go about this situation, guilt plaguing her. And yet she slept with him, repeatedly over the years. Peyton looked down at the note Julian had slipped her at dinner and sighed. She went ahead and met him at his request, making excuses to Lucas before leaving. She told so many lies she wasn't sure which one she told this time. She looked down at her watch, tapping her leg patiently while she drummed her fingers on the wood of the gazebo. It was now twelve o'clock and he was twenty minutes late for their rendezvous.

She looked up and saw that he had finally made it, once he was near she said rather miffed, "You're late…"

"Uh I'm sorry…Brooke needed me to be home—we had a bit of a crisis—Jason had did something at school and we had to handle that." he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Why did you slip this to me? What are we doing?" she said pressing the note into his chest, vehemently, "Why are we doing this?" she asked, thinking of Brooke's child, as well as Brooke herself.

"Peyton—"

Peyton frowned, upset that she had let the affair go this far, "No really. Why are we sneaking around Julian?"

He frowned then grabbed both hands in his and said, "Look…I can't talk to my wife about how I feel—"

"Why not? She is your wife." she pointed out, feeling really wretched.

"Because I'm in love with you honey! I've been in love you for—well forever. I'm a little late. I know I'm very late in telling you how I feel about you but please… give us a chance." Julian said nervously, looking into her eyes.

"Are you serious? You love me?" she whispered, feeling a tear stream down her left cheek. All ill feelings including regret washing away at the sound of those beautiful words.

"Yes, very much so." he said as he softly stroked her cheek, "Peyton you're the only woman I think about…and whether that's wrong or right—I no longer care. As long as I have you—I'll be alright."

"Oh my God…but what about Brooke?" she said, her heart pounding.

"She can't make me feel half the things you make me feel Peyton…you're the only one I ever loved—I made the wrong choice ten years ago when I asked her to marry me instead of you. But will you accept me now? Will you choose me now? Don't make the same mistake I did all those years ago."

"Ok. O-ok." She said trembling, overwhelming happiness building within her heart.

Julian's features literally lit up with happiness when he asked, "Seriously?"

Tears filled her eyes, in her heart, in her eyes the answer was; "Yes."

Julian laughed exuberantly then kissed her passionately then exclaimed, "Oh my God! You won't regret this, I promise you Peyton."

She smiled shakily then replied, "I know I won't. I love you too. C'mere."

"I love you so much Peyton…"

She sighed while leaning her forehead against his, and felt all her worries float away as she whispered, "And I love you…" She then smiled, "You make me laugh and you make me feel things I never dared to dream of…Julian how you make me feel—overshadows anything negative in my life."

"I think we should get out of here so we can prove our love to each other."

She giggled then replied, "I think that would be best."

They had drove to a nearby inn and once they had the room key they hightailed it to the room where they proceeded to slowly remove each others clothes. "I promise you won't ever regret this! We'll be so happy together Peyton—so blissfully happy." he said kissing all over her face, kissing away the tears from her cheeks. They had made-love slowly that night, sighing and savoring each other. It felt so right. And in that moment was the moment Alex had been conceived.

End of Flashback…

Julian had been wrong about everything. She regretted it with every fiber of her being at that moment. And they as a couple hadn't maintained happiness in such a long time that she had really forgot how happiness felt. Peyton swiped the tears from her eyes and drove and drove for miles until she was well out of the city. She stopped at an inn and gave into the tears that refused to be kept at bay and proceeded to cry her eyes out. Julian still loved her—Brooke Davis—the woman she had always felt second best to. It wasn't much of a surprise to her, but to have him yell it out in front of everyone they knew at their rehearsal dinner was too much. Almost as painful as finding out he had been warned to stay away from her by Lucas and that he ignored that warning to win Brooke back despite the fact Lucas was a trained fighter and would kill him, neither man had ever showed so much care for her—and she had been married to one and engaged to the other. She cried and cried until she had no more tears to cry.

She opened her car door and went into the inn, her shoulders back, her head up and went to the desk to get checked-in. She dug out her wallet and information and stopped immediately once she saw who was behind the desk. "Hello…"

"Hello." the man said, his eyes taking in her shaken appearance. "How can I help you little missy?" the incredibly handsome innkeeper asked.

"I need a room." She replied softly, eyeing his physique—which was quite a sight. He was in no doubt the most built man she had ever set her eyes on—besides Lucas. He had kind bright light green eyes and curly coal black hair that looked really silky to the touch. He wore a fitted shirt that showcased his muscles just right. And he had really nice strong hands as well and really neat nails. She licked her suddenly dry lips then looked back up at his face. A very handsome face; with a nice strong straight nose and lips that were sensual and utterly beautiful, and lovely bone structure.

He nodded and gave her a key to a room and went to get her bags. He led her upstairs and settled her in room number 131. She shrugged off her jacket revealing incredible breasts encased in a tight shirt and flopped on the bed, slinging her purse across the room. She had to be the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. She had gorgeous blonde curly hair, emerald green eyes that sparkled and a sexy lithe body. She sighed then placed her head in her cupped hands, her entire body stiff with tension.

Colin McMinn saw this and knew for certain that she needed him—Even if it was for someone to listen to her. He also felt a connection with her and wondered what it could be. "You seem like you need an ear." He said kindly as he settled beside her on the bed.

"I'm just wondering what happened to my life…how it got to be so off course…" she said, closing her eyes with despair as she recounted all that happened within the last thirty-six hours. "I mean, I used to have everything… and the things I didn't have I took myself… now I have nothing…no one loves me anymore and I just… I just ruined my entire life in one damn moment—a moment I wish I could take back more than anything." She said filled with utter sorrow. She then filled him in about her life story; the affair, the divorce resulting in the affair, the mental downfall and rise of her once best friend—everything until there was nothing else to tell.

"Well… what did you expect? You stole whatever you wanted… not really needing anything… it's a wonder Karma did such a job on you!" he then shut his mouth and started apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to say that! I didn't mean to make things worse! Can you ever forgive me?"

She waved the heartfelt apology away, "Oh please, there's nothing to forgive—you just told it like it is. And you're right. It's no surprise that this happened to me though… I'm not exactly Miss Popularity around here." Peyton said with a slight sniff, remembering the awful rehearsal dinner the night before.

"Maybe…" he hesitated. "Or maybe you're just an acquired taste."

Peyton looked at him coyly, "Is that a compliment?"

"Yes it is." Colin then looked at her looking intently at him and asked with cheerful suspicion, "What?"

She blushed looking down at her hands, feeling suddenly shy. "I'm afraid to ask…"

"Risk it." He said huskily, feeling the connection growing stronger by the minute.

She looked at him with a gleam in her eye, her heart pounding as it never had whenever Julian was near her. Peyton smiled shyly then said as she scouted closer, "Okay. Are you acquiring a taste?"

He looked at her with blatant sexuality as he replied, "Definitely."

"That's very flattering for my ego… but, personally I don't think it'll work between us. I mean I'm with Julian and you're with, um…?" she paused, trying to fish for information about his romance status.

He indicated to himself then said proudly, "No, no one. I'm free as a bird. And forgive me for saying so but, so should you be. This man sounds like a real asshole to me—and you deserve much better than that Peyton."

"But I'm not single! I'm very much engaged…" She said as she looked at him with regret over her engagement with Julian. She wanted desperately to forget him, after the way he had embarrassed her but she couldn't. The huge diamond ring glinted at her as she looked down at it, now feeling like a heavy steel chain on her finger instead of the light-weighted feel of happiness as it had once been."…no matter how I wish differently."

He placed a hand on her knee then replied, "Peyton I can tell that you're a very nice woman—a woman who just happened to lose herself while chasing happiness. Happiness should be easy to have—if you're with the right one. The one you're really made for. Julian is not the one for you…You should want to be with someone who enhances your life not make it worse by changing everything about yourself."

"I know…" she whispered, a few tears falling down. "I know that…but—he was my dream man. All I ever wanted…"

Colin then sighed as he looked at her, "OK—Listen, why don't you put your feet up for a while and relax tonight. I'll order something and you… just put your feet up and relax. Now, what can I do for you? Anything your heart desires."

She arched a perfectly arched brow, "Now, that is a loaded question!"

"Seriously… your wish is my command!" He vowed fiercely. Colin wanted her to feel better—anything to make that desolate look on her really exquisite face disappear.

"You may live to regret that!" Peyton said with laughter, thinking of all the things she could request at the moment but didn't have the nerve to. It was the first time she actually laughed in a long while. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it. Now that she thought about it she missed a lot of things.

"Promise?" he asked with a wink. She laughed uproariously unable to keep it in. "What is your name anyway?" she asked after the laughter died. "I unloaded all of my problems on you and I didn't even ask you your name, how selfish of me!"

"It's quite alright actually. The name's Colin McMinn…" he said in his Irish accent.

"Ah, you're from Ireland?" she asked with curiosity.

He nodded, "Aye… born and raised there…" he said with a charming smile, a wistful look on his handsome face.

Peyton sat up a little more then asked excitedly, "I always wanted to go to Ireland…but there was never enough time to actually go. So tell me, is it beautiful there?"

"Oh aye it is very beautiful and fun too." He said with a devilish smile.

"So you had your fun with many lasses?" she asked, looking at him underneath her lashes.

"Oh I had lasses aplenty." He said, grinning at her. "Most of them were—how can I say…er… beautiful but very, very self-reliant which isn't really a bad thing…"

Her brow went up at that comment, "You like women who can't take of themselves?"

"No, not exactly like that—I mean they can have their independence just not too much of it is all." he said, his deep voice a lilting melody to her. She could almost let what he said slide. Almost.

"You sound so much like a macho idiot. A woman can't possibly own too much independence if you ask me."

He shook his head then replied, "Ah, you're wrong on that. A lesbian has way too much independence because they feel they don't need a man for anything."

She smiled and pointed out, "They don't… that's what dildo's and sperm banks were made for."

Colin arched a brow and chuckled, "And who supplies the sperm—Magical elves? And even then you'd need male elves for that. That's one thing women can't do; is bring a baby into the world without a man."

"Whatever you say Colin…" she then looked at him with a quizzical expression. "How on earth did we get into this conversation anyway?"

"Haven't the slightest idea…" He said cheekily, that grin once again into play, which made her smile as well. He had an irresistible charm about him that she found very sexy and irresistible.

"Aren't you supposed to be attending the front desk?" She asked as he sat down next to her once again. She liked having him here but she would hate that he got fired for attending to her emotional needs.

"Nah— you see, my shift is over as of…now." he said as he glanced down at his watch. "And since my shift is over I think I can spar with you some more. Unless that's not ok with you—because if it's not then I can bug someone else—" he said as he made to get up.

"No it's fine…I like you bugging me." she said softly, a weird sort of calm went about her as he smiled at her once again. He had one of the sexiest smiles she'd ever seen—showcasing straight white teeth, with slight dimples in his cheeks. He placed his hand in hers, his green eyes locked on hers.

They spent hours debating stupid, pointless things and she hadn't felt so alive in months! This said an awful thing. But she no longer cared, he was in love with Brooke still and he always would be, and she couldn't change that, no matter how hard she tried. As she and Colin played a few board games, she thought of her life in general and found that she needed to rid herself of some demons. She would do it first thing in the morning.

They had spent hours together, in easy companionship. And then it all changed from one look, just one fiery look from Colin and she was kissing him like she was on fire and wasn't engaged to be married tomorrow afternoon. He caressed her like they had been together for years, his hands roaming over her like an expert lover until she was burning with desire. "God help me—tell me not to stop Peyton… say you don't want me to stop." He rasped, his very thick burr present, burning him alive from her passionate caresses.

"Never… I don't want you to ever stop! Please!" she said desperately, more than willing to forget all of her problems and promises in his arms.

"Then I won't. I promise you." he rasped then kissed her with a burning lust, his tongue dueling with hers, his hands ripping her garments off until she was almost bare to his gaze. Peyton gasped once his hot mouth closed over her breast, setting her ablaze as his mouth suckled on her, each draw of his mouth sent signals of arousal pulsing then pounding in between her legs. She held him there, arching her back as the sensations grew and grew until she was soaked for him.

Colin quickly rid her off her under garments and began a slow trail of kisses down her body, inflaming her even more. "Hurry, Colin—please."

"Is that how you're used to it? Rushing through it?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"Yes…" she replied, her chest raising and falling rapidly.

"That man of yours is getting worse and worse in my eyes…" He smirked, then replied, "OK…Then I'm about to show you another way of loving… I may be passionate but I'm in no way a slouch in bed." he said this just as he tongued an aching nipple.

"Neither am I." She moaned aloud, arching into his talented mouth, her toes curling in the process. He then rained down nibbling kisses down her quivering stomach then stopped—to her frustration.

"Good that's settled." he then went back to his task of driving her up the wall with passion. Once he reached his goal, he slowly devoured her, savoring her sweetness. Peyton gasped, gyrating her hips as his tongue began circling her bud of nerve endings. She cried his name as a climax crashed over her, her hands digging into his scalp as the tides grew stronger and stronger. He continued doing what he was doing, all the while taking her back on the journey of another earth shattering orgasm. She gripped his hair as another one—even more intense than the first gripped her.

"Ooohhhhh my God!" she screamed, as she bucked into his mouth. He continued on, drawing out the sensations.

"Now…we're at the finale sweetheart." he said gasping; now removing his clothes. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready!" she said as she got on her hands and knees.

"Ohhh that's a sight for sore eyes!" he replied as he climbed into bed with her. He caressed her hip, her cheeks and positioned himself behind her. He probed her entrance then groaned out as soon as he sank into her depths. Colin cursed vividly, his first few thrusts tentative—seeing what she would like. She purred like a delighted cat when he began a slow easy rhythm, a rhythm that would slowly increase their pleasure.

"Not that I don't like the slow and easy route but…by now I would love to be pounded." she moaned, her head resting on her crossed arms.

"Ok…have it your way!" he gritted out then began pounding her like he had wanted to since he first saw her enter the inn. Peyton made the most enticing sounds he ever heard, it inspired him to do more so he could hear her moan or purr like that again. But that didn't last long, now he was too far gone to care what she sounded like. As soon as he felt her walls flutter and grip his erection he released his seed in that moment of triumph. He growled out her name, his body quaking from the most amazing climax he ever had with anyone. She kissed his lips in gratitude, a very wet, sensual kiss that would have inspired him to take her again if they hadn't just had the most amazing sex of his life.

"Any regrets sweetheart?" he asked her awhile later, lying side by side, his hands threaded with her own.

She looked him in the eye and replied honestly, "None whatsoever. And you?"

He kissed her hand, then replied just as honestly, "Nope—no regrets at all…so have you decided what you're going to do? About your life I mean…"

"Yes…I have. If anything…this experience in itself has opened my eyes more." Tonight had been amazing and she was more than ready to starting her life over. With whom she had no clue, but it certainly wasn't with Julian. She was so done with all the drama he represented. Done with the lies, the self-doubt—she was just done. She turned fully on her side and faced him, a small smile on her face.

"I hope it has. You're an incredible person Peyton. You deserve way more than you received from that asshole. I don't really know him but I hate him for what he did to you and your friend. Just remember—you're a very beautiful woman and a really great person. Never forget that." He then kissed her mouth softly then replied, "And I hope to see you again."

"I would love to see you again Colin…" she then kissed him passionately, "But for now…let's not waste the rest of tonight talking…" she purred, her hand over his beating heart.

Colin smiled then replied, "I agree…let's not." He then gave her a fiery kiss that made her all hot and bothered. "You are so very sexy…"

"Mmmm, so are you…" she moaned, her head falling back against the pillow when his lips closed over her nipple. "Oh my God! I love when you do that!"

"I love doing it…" he groaned; licking the hard nub then suckled it hard until she was literally squirming. "Oh Peyton, you taste so great…" she moaned when his fingers caressed her thighs, going up and up and up until she was quivering so much that her moan turned into squeals of delight. A particular high pitched sound rose from her lips when he began swirling his tongue on her clit, then traced his tongue over her outer lips then the inner, thrusting his tongue inside her cavern easily. She gripped his hair and pressed him closer as more sounds she never uttered before escaped her mouth. Colin groaned as more cream rushed out of her core and into his awaiting mouth, the flavor of her was earthy and utterly sweet like ambrosia. Peyton began quivering violently as the most amazing orgasm crashed over her.

"I can't help myself…you taste so exquisite…" he said as he licked his lips.

"Oh I'm so glad you love what you do!" she panted with a blissful smile; she then pushed him on his back and climbed on top of his body. "Now darling…it's your turn…"

Peyton then kissed her way down his solid muscular body, licking, caressing, and nibbling every inch of him until she came to his massive erection, just pulsing with arousal. She licked him teasingly at first, her eyes closing in true bliss. Peyton then nibbled one side of his cock, and then the other side, licking and kissing in between nibbles. She moaned longingly, unable to deny herself anymore. He groaned harshly when she slowly lowered her mouth on him, his eyes rolling back in his head. It was like she was torturing and pleasuring him at the same time. She flicked her tongue over the slit on his cockhead, and then took him inside her mouth again only this time faster and much more eager. She suckled him hard and fast, her lips taut over his length, sucking him for all he was worth.

"OhmyGod…ohmyGod…" he kept repeating that saying, unsure whither to stop her or let her keep going until he finally exploded. Colin growled, thrusting in time with her wondrous mouth, panting and sweating bullets as he fought off climax—which was pretty freaking hard—while her head bobbed up and down, taking him deeper and deeper. "Holy-mother-of—"

She gave him one final suck then she kissed her way up his body until she reached his lips, "You taste…what's the word…oh right…exquisite…"

"C'mere!" he growled, too crazy to relish anything or take things slowly. He spread her thighs apart then thrust inside her in one smooth yet rough solid thrust. She screamed, her eyes shut tight as he moved with such ferocity that her teeth clattered. But in spite of the roughness she loved it, every single minute of it. Peyton moved along with him, trying to keep up with him. Colin groaned savagely as he continued to ravish her totally. Their moans and groans escalated as their bodies sought their peak until finally they both let out a loud yell as their bodies reached a peak neither knew existed.

"Oh my God…" she whispered her throat a little sore from their activities. "You're amazing…"

He kissed her forehead then replied tiredly, "Ditto…"

And that was how they passed the night, making love fiercely, burning away all the hurt and confusion in her heart. A few times they took breaks but then they went back at it—like they could not get enough of each other. Once they made-love one final time, Peyton collapsed, falling into a deep sleep and Colin wasn't far behind.


	11. Chapter 11

They had slept in, she could feel it. Once upon a time she would have been very excited about this day, but after all that's happened, all she could feel was dread. She opened her eyes, which were at first blurry, but she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. She sighed, then sat up and looked at the clock and saw that it was almost eleven in the morning. She cursed silently, not wanting to wake the wonderful man beside her. Colin had been so amazing—so amazing in fact that there were parts of her that felt pleasantly sore but she was very contented. Peyton removed the cover from her body then exited the bed, careful not to wake him. She sighed then walked to the bathroom and took a much needed shower and brushed her teeth, getting ready to make the biggest decision in her life. It would be very difficult saying goodbye to a dream that she had harbored for years. But it was something she had to do.

Colin awoke to find Peyton already dressed and fixing her hair, her face already made-up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up, "What time is it?" he rasped.

She turned to face him then smiled, "It's about 10:30 in the morning."

"And you're dressed?" he asked, eyeing her body encased in a tight outfit that showcased her body perfectly. He then got out of the bed, totally oblivious to the fact that he was nude. "Why?"

"It's time for me to face the music." she replied, turning back toward the mirror to resume brushing her hair, knowing that if her phone hadn't been turned off—it would still be ringing off the hook. She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you for last night, Colin. I really needed it and you made me feel so much better—about everything…so thank you—I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for you."

"No, thank you…" he said while nibbling on her neck. "Do you have to leave now?"

Peyton turned until she faced him then replied, "No not really…but the sooner I tell him I can't marry him is the sooner I get back here…"

"Are you sure you have to do it now?"

She laughed then nodded, "Yes…everyone I know is expecting me at that church today. And I have to call it off—"

"Or not show up at all…I mean who could blame you after the other night?" he suggested, wanting to keep her in this room for a very long time.

She frowned, "I owe him more than that, Colin. I spent maybe 64% of the time we had been together happy with him…so…I have to tell him face to face. I owe him that much." she then kissed his really addictive lips then replied, "And besides…I'm no coward."

Colin sighed then replied, "I never said you were…I just don't want to see you go that's all."

She smiled then caressed his face and replied, "I understand. But I'll be back…I promise…"

"Okay…I'm holding you to that Peyton." He then kissed her so savagely that she was woozy with desire.

"Ok, maybe I can…stay a little while longer…" she replied dazedly.

A few hours later Peyton looked down at her watch and saw that it was one o'clock. She was maybe twenty minutes late for the wedding. But then there was no wedding—not after she said what she had to say. She made it to St. Timothy's by one thirty. She got out of the car then walked up the steps to find that Julian was already outside. How convenient, she thought with a small sigh.

"We need to talk. And I don't think you're going to like what I'm about to say." Peyton said as soon as she was close enough to him.

A look of relief washed over his handsome features as he said, "Thank God! I was beginning to think you weren't even going to show up! You need to hurry and get dressed we're going to get married in a few hours." Kenny said as he took in her casual appearance. If he couldn't have Brooke he would settle for Peyton, they had a good thing going on before his regrets and erratic behavior kicked in. He was sure they could fight to get back what he single-handedly destroyed.

She looked at him with a cold stare that he never seen before. "Why wouldn't I show up? It's my wedding day."

"I don't know why…. Maybe you thought better of me."

"Actually I did think better of you. I'm sick of lying to myself… trying to make everything alright between us when clearly it wasn't. I mean, you're still in love with Brooke for-God-sakes! And I knew that you were but I was fooling myself into thinking that you'd fall out of love with her when you said the vows to me. But then you disillusioned me and declared your undying love for Brooke…in front of everyone the other night! Do you know how that made me feel?"

"But I do love you…"

She shook her head, "No you don't. You never did. It was just lust between us and even that died eventually. It's the end of the road for us Kenny. I'm only here because I'm calling off the wedding."

"Why are you running away?"

"I'm running away? Ever since she came back to town you have been the one running—toward her! I was the one who was willing to give and sacrifice everything I had in me for you—when I try to get close to you, you turn away and get preoccupied with her. When I tried to talk to you, you closed yourself off. You weren't available to me. But it doesn't matter now. It's over there's nothing you could do or say to change my mind."

"I need for you to tell me the truth… is there someone else? Because if there is—"

Peyton instantly thought of Colin but then replied, "You know what there is; me." She said with a lift of her chin. "I'm the person that I fell for."

Colin had made her realize that no man had the right to make her feel less than what she was. And she was an amazing person—a really good person who happened to lose sight of what was important in life; which was her son and herself. Never again would she put a man above the well being of her child.

He looked at her quizzically, "You? Are you kidding—" she promptly shook her head.

"No I'm not kidding. You're toxic to me Julian and you always were… I became something I didn't want to be because I desired you so much—I wanted you so much that I couldn't even see straight. I hated my best friend because of that desire. I couldn't see how hurt she was and I didn't give a shit about her feelings because of you—you were the man I thought I needed. And I hurt Lucas—the man who had always been there for me. The one man who had always told the truth and never relied on bullshit—unlike you who is the master of bullshit! But, now that the blinders have been lifted from my eyes… I no longer see you as the man of my dreams but just a dog—a dog who couldn't make up his fucking mind. Goodbye Julian I honestly wish you well. But I got to go." She turned from him and walked away, feeling freer. She hadn't felt that sort of liberation since she began the affair with him. She sighed and climbed into her car and drove off, leaving him there to explain to a church full of people what transpired.

Peyton made her way to Lucas's town house and got out. No bitterness lingered in her heart as it usually did, she realized as she walked up the steps. She didn't have to knock on the door because it flew open, "So are you and Julian married? Today was the big day wasn't it?" Brooke said anger filling her eyes, how dare she have the nerve to show up here? she thought vehemently. "Didn't you choose him?"

She laughed nervously, "Actually…not quite; I chose me. What can I say, I'm self-absorbed." She then sighed and looked at her with honest eyes. "Actually, I wanted to apologize. I did a lot of thinking last night and I—" Peyton began slowly but then was cruelly interrupted.

"Aw need some aspirin?" Eva said looking at her with disgust and pure hatred. "You broke my brother's heart and you expect me to be nice to you? I think not!"

She rolled her eyes at her and looked straight at Lucas. "You know what. Forget it. I shouldn't have come…"

"What is it you want now, Peyton?" Lucas asked weary of her.

"No never mind. You don't want to hear it so I might as well go." She said sadly, turning away.

"No say what you were going to say. I can't wait to hear this." Brooke said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well? What is it? Are you going to tell me that Lucas still loves you—that he wants you still? What? I want to hear it so I can beat—"

Peyton's eyes misted as she explained, "I wanted both of you to know that I'm not going to get in the way of your happiness anymore…it's time for both of us to let it all go and move on so…I'm letting you go Lucas."

"How generous of you Peyton," Lucas said drolly. "I didn't realize I was still within your clutches."

Peyton sighed and turned to Brooke, her eyes speaking of untold sorrow. "And I also need to talk to Brooke alone." She said pointedly.

"Alright…" Brooke said, nodding. She walked with her, step-by-step.

"Don't; beat her to a pulp, pull out her hair or run her over with the car!" Lucas shouted as they went near Peyton's car. Eva laughed and added more possibilities to them and Brooke really wanted to do all of them.

"You know, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. How I treated you was—"

Brooke shook her head, trying to clear the murderous anger in her head. "Don't Peyton…it's done."

Peyton took a breath, hating that Brooke could no longer trust her. "I truly am—"

"Whatever, Peyton!" she snapped, wanting to get as far away from her before she did something she would definitely regret—Like killing her in front of everyone.

"I really mean it this time." She said sincerely, wanting her friend to understand.

"I got it. Now leave—"

"No you don't got it! Now listen, I want to apologize to you personally…" she then sighed, unsure how exactly she was going to proceed. "This is hard for me to admit but Brooke… I was always jealous of you… of your perfectness and how you seem to glide through everything and come out perfect. I just needed to get that off my chest so that we could be friends again. 'Cause, truth be told I'm tired of fighting and I miss you. I missed you so much over this past year and I became so bitter because of what I'd done to you… I hardly recognize myself in the mirror. My actions…there's no excuse for them. I couldn't look at myself in the mirror from what I did and said to you." she then looked at her beseechingly, "But I really did thought I was in love with Julian… I thought he was the greatest man in the entire male population—I really thought I was in love with him…"

Brooke nodded and truly listened, understanding the bitterness. But most of all she missed her too. She missed the camaraderie, the easy laughter, the way they could talk through everything. She missed everything. "I understand that…he could make you feel so good when you're with him…but then you find out it's all an illusion."

Peyton smiled then replied, "Exactly. Anyway I had an epiphany and realized that…I'm not in love with Lucas either… I just wanted him because he was no longer available to me. I'm selfish like that… So even though I'm now single, broke and friendless… I can't exactly say I'm sad about any of it—well except the things I did to you…and the things I said to my sister…" she then took a much needed breath and smiled. "But I think being by myself is what I truly need—at least relationship wise. I really think that's what I will do—try not being in a relationship—harmful or otherwise." She then chuckled softly and confided, "I haven't been alone in such a long time. It's like it's been forever. But anyway…can you ever forgive me Brooke? For all the things I put you through all these years?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and saw the girl she once knew and had pity on her and shrugged, "I'm not promising anything but… I can certainly try to."

Peyton dissolved into tears of relief and happiness and they hugged the hurt and angst of the past years fading with the tears. "I appreciate that Brooke…I really do."

She soothed her, her cold heart toward her melting. She was breaking down, her defenses dissolving with her tears. "OK all's forgiven. The worst is over now…"

"Yes it is… it is…" Peyton said as she wiped her tears away, stepping back. She held out her hand, "Friends?"

Brooke nodded, no longer having the energy to hold a grudge toward her. "Friends…"

"So what was that about?" Lucas asked as Brooke walked back into the house, curiosity eating at him. "What happened out there between you two?"

Brooke smiled brightly then kissed his lips, "It's over—the grudge between us—everything is all resolved."

"I don't believe it, just like that?" Lucas said in utter disbelief, his jaw was almost sore from having it opened so long.

She nodded, "Just like that."

"No tricks?"

She shook her head, "No tricks whatsoever. In fact she told me she was dropping the suit against you for custody of Alex." she then smiled brightly, "Isn't that great?"

"There has to be a catch somewhere in there…what is it?"

She kissed his lips then replied softly, "No catch sweetie. We just talked out all of our issues with each other and found that a lot of the drama we had with each other came from Julian."

Lucas scoffed as he twisted the top off his water bottle the replied, "I could've told you that."

"You did on more than one occasion. But Peyton didn't know that…and it was nice to actually talk without all the anger clouding the issue. We really bonded over things. She told me she couldn't marry him—that he made her into something she wasn't and she felt that she just couldn't deal with it anymore—she told me that she had always felt the guilt of what she did to me—the things she had said to you…everything."

"I'm glad things worked out." he said as he hugged her close.

She smiled softly then replied, "I'm glad too."

"So what did she want Brooke?" Eva asked as she walked into the room.

"We made amends. That's what she wanted—hell it's what we both wanted. And honestly…I'm tired of all that hostility anyway."

"I wish I could too." Eva said wistfully, while rubbing her growing baby bump. "I hate living with so much anger."

"But Eva your situation is entirely different. You're allowed to be angry—after all that's happened to you."

She frowned, "Yeah, I have the right to be pissed about what happened. But I don't want this to shape my life. I really want to get passed all this." she said as she carefully sat down on the chair. "Jay is out there living his life in New Orleans—getting passed what happened. Why can't I?"

"The only reason he's over it is because he doesn't have to worry about the consequences of his actions." Brooke replied, settling beside her.

"Not for long—I have a private investigator tracking him right now and if I can—"

"No! Lucas I don't want you to do anything—"

Lucas rolled his eyes then shouted, "Please don't tell me you actually believe his lies?!"

"No of course not—but I can't have you hurting him on my conscience Lucas…" She sighed then replied, "He will answer for what he did to me—"

"Yes he will—he'll answer to me!" Lucas said with fresh anger.

"Lucas calm down—he's not here…" Brooke said as she rubbed his tense shoulders. "And besides Eva doesn't want to talk about this anymore…"

"I'm sorry Eva…I just get so mad at the thought of you—" he then balled his fist tightly as if to stem his words, "If you're uncomfortable with this then we won't talk about it anymore."

"Thank you…and I'm sorry for bringing it up." She said staring down at her hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. To tell the whole truth, Eva still loved Jay, very much and though he had violated her, taken away her self confidence, stolen her freedom among other things…she still cared deeply for him. She couldn't really understand why though—after all she had listed some pretty critical things for her not to love him. But Jay Beaumont would always be her first love—hell her only love.

"Eva? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…listen I should go. Mama must be worried sick—"

Lucas looked absolutely panicked, probably thinking he said the wrong thing. She was so sick of everyone treating her like a damn victim. "You don't have to leave…stay here with us." Brooke said cheerfully, "Besides I need another female in this house."

"I'm sorry but I can't stay…I have to go see the doctor tomorrow, then go shopping for baby clothes…I'm so sorry I wish I could but…"

She sighed then replied, "I understand. It's just not the right time."

Eva nodded, while grabbing her purse. "I promise that I'll be over when I'm done with everything ok?"

"Alright then… Goodnight sis." Brooke said taking her into her arms.

"Goodnight Brooke." She said affectionately. She then turned to her big brother then smiled and gave him a fierce hug, "Goodnight Lucas… please give Alex a kiss for me."

He hugged her all the tighter then replied, "I will…I love you V…"

Eva looked at her brother then replied, "And I love you…more than I can ever explain." She then made her way to the door and waved goodbye. Once she made it to her car her phone began to vibrate, startling her. She looked down thinking it would be her mother checking in on her and was shocked, dismayed and hopeful all at once. It was Jay the man she would give her right arm to be with. Unsure what to do she answered. "Hello?"

"Eva?" he asked hesitantly, his voice a soothing deep resonance that warmed her from the inside out. Even over the phone he managed to melt her resolve—well what little resolve she had left.

She leaned back in her seat then said, "Yes…I'm Eva who is this?"

"Have you forgotten me already?"

"Who are you?"

He paused a minute then answered, "Jay…Jay Beaumont?"

Eva couldn't resist, "The Jay Beaumont who ruined my life?"

Jay paused again as if thinking of a comeback but settled on, "How are you?"

"Despite being alone and pregnant with your child—just peachy!" she said as she put the phone on speaker then placed the phone down on the passenger side.

"I'm so sorry…I don't—" he then sighed and continued, "there's no excuse for what I did…but Eva I honestly don't remember shit from those few weeks."

She couldn't stem the words even if she tried, anger had built—no matter how much she cared for him she still had to let him know exactly what he put her through. "So you don't remember telling me that if I told a soul of what had happened between us you would spread the word of just how willing I was to sleep with you! And I quote: After all who would believe a slut?"

"I'm sorry—"

"Or the fact that you had tortured me for weeks after that!" She said promptly, each word growing louder and louder. "Do you know how much shit you put me through?! Still putting me through?"

"Eva…you have to believe me…I don't remember doing those horrible things to you."

She started her car then backed out Lucas's driveway, hoping the love-birds didn't hear her shouting. "I just don't know anymore Jay. You have no clue as to how confused I am right now. One minute I want to hate you so much that it's like acid eating through me—the next I miss you and want you by my side."

"I want you by my side too sweetheart. I love you. I love you so much—"

A tear fell down her cheek then she sobbed, "Then why did you run away? Why did you put me in this situation—this hell—and then leave me to deal with this shit?"

He then replied, "I guess I was being a stupid jerk-off. I didn't want to deal with what I had done to you—to your family…and I couldn't face it or you."

"Why did you decide to call now Jay?"

Jay sighed, and then said, "I want to be with you Eva."

Though it pained her to ask, she asked anyway. "Why?"

"Because I love you…you're carrying my child—"

She sat up a little straighter then said while gripping the steering wheel, "Is that the only reason? You feel you have to be by my side because I'm pregnant?"

"No…I really love you."

Eva sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose then said, "Then why the hell did you deny that this baby was yours?!"

"I-I didn't!"

She scoffed then said, "Don't deny it now! Remember it's me you're talking to."

"I never denied our baby—"

"You did—by leaving instead of standing by me! That's how you denied him!" Tears began falling as her next words came pouring from her mouth, "You had ruined my life! I planned to become a doctor—the first one in my family to ever do so—and then you came and you got me drunk and took advantage of me—so now I have a baby to take care of! Instead of planning for college like other girls my age—I have to worry about how I'm going to make money without an education to fed my child! Instead of saving for my prom dress—I have to buy outfits, diapers, bottles, wipes, binkies and other things I have no clue about! It's because of you! You ruined my life! And now you're trying to get with me?! FUCK YOU!"

"Eva—please, don't say that—I'm sorry—"

"You think sorry is good enough, don't you? Well its not! Nothing you do or say can ever make up for the fact that you raped me and got me pregnant!"

"Look baby—I can and will make it up to you—"

Eva scoffed, feeling the bitterness rise up in her, "How Jay? How can you possibly make this up to me?"

"I'll—I'll figure it out—just give me a chance—please."

Eva couldn't deny that some part of her still was in love with him, and she couldn't deny that she wanted the baby to know his or her father so she murmured, "I must be an idiot for doing this. But alright. I'll give you a shot. Just don't fuck up because the moment you do is the moment I will allow my brothers to handle you the way they wanted to."

"Deal. God knows I deserve all the ass-kickings in the world and then some. I love you Eva..."

She sighed and turned the corner. "Yeah, so you say..."

"I do love you. Listen I want to see you, can you meet me tomorrow at Edison's diner out on forty-fifth?"

Eva loved that restaurant, her parents had always taken her out there to eat for good behavior as a kid. She adored their ice-cream sundaes, loved to order their burgers and a side of seasoned fries with a strawberry milkshake. She hadn't been there since their dad had decided to leave. But although she craved to go back to Edison's—she couldn't allow Jay to taint her memories of the diner so she said, "How about I meet you at Maverick's Corner on seventy-sixth?"

"Uh sure...but truth be told Addison's better."

Eva sighed then replied, "Yeah I know—that's why I want you to meet me at Maverick's—I don't want you to taint my memories of the place."

"Fair enough...I'll meet you at say three-thirty?"

"No good—I have a doctor's appointment."

Jay paused then said, "Uhh how about let's say five-thirty?"

"Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." she then disconnected the call. Just as she stopped at a red-light she leaned her head on the steering-wheel, slightly bagging her head against it. "What the hell did I just do?"

-x-

Jay Beaumont sighed as he stepped off the plane, feeling a sense of unease at being back in his hometown, mainly because he knew what he had done to Eva Martinez was unforgivable and that her family would have him dead the second they found out about it. But he didn't care. All he knew was that Eva was his life—her and their child together. And he knew that he had to right a terrible wrong. He could barely believe how selfish and immature he had been before leaving. Living out on his own had taught him some things about responsibility and owning up to one's mistakes. And after recalling all he had done Jay knew he had to make things right with the one girl he ever loved—and the one girl he had also inflicted so much pain on. He sighed deeply, trying to recall what exactly had happened that night.

Jay remembered that he had asked her to Lauren Krist's party. He had picked her up from her mother's house around eight because he knew that the party wouldn't really start until about eleven or twelve. Once there he had his arms wrapped around her shoulder, her face looking sublimely happy. He remembered that he had picked up a drink from the bar and had given it to her, when he made it to her side she asked, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, I had to make it for you. I was trying to remember all the ingredients to it."

She frowned then said, "I thought they were pre-made?"

"No they weren't..." he lied, and she actually believed him.

She paused then said, "Oh okay..."

Jay remembered that he had felt a little guilty about something... but he couldn't remember just what it was. He stressed his mind and found that he had slipped a pill inside her drink while at the bar. When she drank the contents he had felt a stab of guilt but it was too late to turn back now. He had waited too damn long as it was—that was why he felt he had to do this...it would be the only way she would ever want him. When she finally drained the glass she flung her arms around him while murmuring, "I am soo wasted! Wanna go upstairs? I think I need to lay down..."

Jay looked down at her, in her beautiful black eyes and replied, "Uh yeah sure..."

"Could you carry me?" she said drunkenly, "I don't think I can use my legs..."

"Yeah I can carry you..." he then lifted her in his arms bridal style and climbed the stairs until he found an available room. He gently laid her on the bed then laid beside her, his hand brushing the hair from her face. She looked up at him trustingly, making him feel like a bastard but it still didn't stop him from kissing her.

Eva sighed, "Jay..." He then took her mouth more aggressively, his hands groping her breasts harshly, "Jay—what are you doing? STOP!"

"Shut up bitch!" he then kissed her more, ripping her dress from her body.

Jay shuddered to drudge up anything else. He could barely look himself in the mirror now that he recalled everything he had done to poor, sweet Eva, the one he had meant the world to him. She still did mean the world to him in fact. He could not—would not move on from her. His heart ached with missing her while he was in Atlanta, he couldn't even look at another girl because he had always thought of her sweet smile, her sunny disposition, her unmatched exotic beauty. Jay sighed, then bit his lip hard, just thinking of what he had single-handedly destroyed. Her innocence was forever gone and there was not a damn thing he could do about iit. And the fact that he was the one who had taken it severely hurt and angered him.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he said as he got into the town car. He had called her as soon as the car-driver drove for home. At first she didn't answer but then...her sweet voice entered his conversation brought painful things to light and he was more convinced than ever to make things right.

The next day he sat at the diner, going over the menu when Eva walked in looking completely different from the last time he had saw her. He guessed it was because of her pregnancy and maybe because deep-down she was happy to see him. She spotted him then sauntered over with a confidence no one could never really destroy. She sat down then gave him a cold look. He sighed, he guessed that was to be expected after all he said and did to her. "Hello Eva..."

"What do you want Jay?"

"I wanted to see you—"

Eva shook her head then said, "No really what do you want Jay? After all this time? I'm now seven months along, I have moved on the best way I knew how—"

"No you haven't. Or else you wouldn't be sitting across from me now."

"I hate repeating myself—what do you want?! Why are you here?!"

He took her hand in his then said, "To be with you—to see this through with you"

"Oh? Where were you the last seven months?"

Jay sighed then looked away. When he met her eyes again he answered, "I was selfish, conceited, and an asshole...I really needed that time away to get things in perspective. Living on my own made me realize that everything not really about just me. It's about the people you care most about. I missed my family—I missed being here—but most importantly...I missed being with you Eva." He paused for a minute, all the emotions he felt choking him. When he got his emotions under control he continued, "It's not going to be easy, I know that. But please if you give me the chance I will make you and our baby happy."

"I don't know Jay...I still have nightmares about that night. You have no idea just what you did to me. It's amazing that I can face you at all. But I think it's because I love you that I can sit here in front of you right now." she looked away and sighed wistfully, "Why did you do it Jay? Why did you—why did you do that to me?! I loved you, I would have eventually given myself to you—why did you have to take it?! You have no idea how it felt to just lie there and feel fear in your heart but you can't move—you can't stop the person from feeling you up, from hurting you, from shoving in you! And you hurt me Jay! Physically, mentally and emotionally!"

"I didn't imagine our future would be like this—"

"And I did?! I'm so lost I can hardly think straight most days. And when I do—All I think about is all the lost opportunities I could have had. I still have my acceptance letters in my drawer, I look at them from time to time—just to feel proud again. But then I remember I can't go to the university of my choice because you raped me."

Jay tried to take her hands bac in his but she pulled away. His eyes showed hurt but all he could say was, "I'm sorry... I'm more sorry than you would ever know."

"Brooke—my brother's fiancee—wanted me to press charges. But for some reason I said no. Even though you took all of my future I still protect you." 


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks later…

Lucas held his hands over Eva's eyes as he led her into the baby shower that Brooke had planned for her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucas asked as he saw Jay enter the event with a big present in his hands.

"Luke don't start!" Eva said, knowing that he wouldn't listen anyway but figured that she should try to reason with him.

Lucas wasn't listening and was matching right towards him as were the rest of her brothers. Eva waddled her way towards the growing confrontation.

"You messed up coming here you know that right?!" Jessie sneered, his grey-blue eyes stormy with rage, his hand balled in a tight fist.

Before anyone knew what happened Jessie had punched him directly in his eye, knocking into Lucas who had punched his face, breaking his nose instantly.

"Oh my God! Stop you're gonna kill him!" Eva yelled, tears running down her face rapidly as her brothers took turns on beating his face in.

"He deserves it for what he did to you!" Katharina said as she held Eva back from going any further.

Eva broke her hold and rushed to Jay's side. "I invited him! Okay!"

"What? When did you even see him?!" Lucas demanded, anger growing worse by the second.

"I saw him a few weeks ago. He had even took me to my last appointment! He's here for me!" she cried as she cradled Jay's unconscious form.

Dan picked her up from the ground and said, "You're brothers did the right thing—"

"How is that the right thing Dad?!"

"He raped you!" Dan practically roared, he then looked down at the boy that caused his family so much pain and said coldly, "I wish I could have got a piece of the action myself—in fact he should be dead for what he did to you!"

Eva cried and shook her head, "Yeah to me! Not to any of you—but to me! If I can forgive him then you should too!"

"We're only trying to protect you—"

"Don't try and fix me—I'm not broken!" Eva snapped as she snatched away from Dan's hold. "Jay wants to make amends and I'm going to let him."

"Why?! He shouldn't even be near you—"

Eva cried harder and admitted the truth, "Because I love him and I forgave him. Why can't you?!"

-x-

Brooke treated his bruised fists, her heart going out to him as well as Eva. It couldn't be easy to still be in love with your rapist. Nor could it be easy to hear your baby sister's in love with the man solely responsible for ruining her life.

"I should've done worse to his face." Lucas said as she iced his fists. "How the hell did he get his claws in her again?! That's what I want to know!"

Brooke sighed and sat in his lap. "It's her life Luke. And they do have a baby together that's going to be here in a matter of weeks. It's not ideal but she's trying to be an adult about this."

"But he raped her! Are you two forgetting that?! He forced himself on my baby sister who was a virgin and got her pregnant! And she's been tortured with this for months and now that he's back in town everything is supposed to be all good?! Nah I don't think so! In fact I will fuck him up everytime I see him on principle!"

Brooke exhaled and massaged his tense muscles, "That's your choice. All I'm saying is that it can't be easy to be in love with the very person that hurt you. And even worse for your entire family to hate him. With good reason." she added, trying to relax him as best as she could. But this situation was unique and designed to stress anyone involved. "All I'm asking is for you to support her. She's stressed out enough and that can't be good for the baby."

Lucas shook his head, "I would if she wasn't being so foolish as to let that asshole near her or the baby! He doesn't deserve it!"

Brooke sighed and continued massaging his shoulders. "Okay let's just drop this…we are not going to see eye to eye on this."

Lucas removed her hands from him and turned to face her and asked seriously, "How can you take his side?"

Brooke rolled her eyes then stated, "I'm not. I'm supporting your sister. She has a point and you know it."

He couldn't believe this! "What point?!"

"It happened to her and if she's okay with being around him then everyone should accept it."

Growing frustrated he got up from the chair and began pacing back and forth saying, "You both expect the impossible. I will never forgive him for what he did to Eva! She was innocent—"

"I'm not saying she wasn't. I just feel that we should let her live her life. Everyone is judging her and that's the last thing she needs. Besides if it's a mistake—"

"It is!"

"It's hers to make. At least he is trying to do the right thing—"

"No the right thing would be for him to leave and never come back—"

Brooke huffed then pointed out, "Didn't you hate that he did that in the first place? He's trying to be there for his child as well as for Eva."

"I thought we weren't going to fight about this."

"We're not. We're having a discussion." she pointed out then approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "I love you. I will always have your back but I am free to voice my opinion. Understand?"

He chuckled then said, "I'm sorry for biting your head off. It just makes me frustrated and angry that she's…never mind. You're right. Let's just forget about this whole thing."

"Good idea. In fact why don't you just sit right here…and let me take your mind off things…" she said as she pushed him down to sit at the dining room table, a naughty smirk gracing her face.

Brooke pushed his jacket from his shoulders, down his muscular arms until he helped her remove it. She then removed his tie, slowly, almost agonizingly slow, until it too was removed. She then used it to blindfold him briefly.

She then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his perfectly chiseled chest, abs… God he was truly gorgeous in every sense of the word. Determined, she continued to undress him until he was completely bare to her hungry eyes.

"I don't have to tell you how hot you make me… or how sopping wet I am for you…" she said, whispering in his ear, could feel him trembling from the smallest touch of her hands. The power she held over him was heady and intoxicating. She chuckled huskily then licked the shell of his ear and gently bit down in his earlobe. "You'll see soon enough. So let me ask you before the real fun begins…Are you enjoying this?"

"I think it's fairly obvious that I am."

"Good…" she then kissed him briefly, then finished her thought with a smile that he couldn't see but could sense. "Answer."

Lucas then heard Brooke walk away and wanted to chase her but heard her say, "Stay where you are. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself…"

Brooke then filled two glasses with water and walked back to him with both glasses in hand. She placed them down on the table and positioned his hands palm up and put each cup in each hand saying, "I want you to hold these until I remove them. Understand?"

"Yeah I understand."

"Good boy…now if you spill any water or drop a glass—the party's over. Got it?"

Lucas nodded eagerly, unable to believe how fast his heart was beating or how incredibly turned on he was. He blinked as soon as the tie was removed from his eyes. And there she was…merely wearing a couple feet away from where he sat. Brooke smirked seductively then turned away from him and began a slow striptease peeking over her shoulder every once in awhile as each article of clothing was removed, her body moving sensually to the sexy music she had put on a few moments before. First was the blue and white button down blouse, then the matching skirt leaving her only in the black lacy lingerie that he had bought her on their sixth month anniversary.

He groaned with desire and frustration, wanting to go to her, to touch her, taste her, feel her, fill her…

He licked his lips as she continued her impromptu sensual dance, her eyes meeting his heatedly as if daring him to come closer. He growled, his erection rapidly becoming too insistent, now throbbing like a hammered thumb.

Still she teased him, making him wish that her small delicate hands were his, so that he could be the one touching her lusciously sexy body instead of holding these damn glasses of water. It was maddening how helpless he felt. If he even moved he would either spill the water or drop the glasses. And then she would stop this delicious torment.

Brooke then sauntered closer and closer until he could feel her body heat. "I'm gonna touch you…because you look like you need a little contact… but remember… if you spill any water or drop a glass everything ends."

He gulped then nodded, unable to speak because she was now cupping his shoulder and was licking his nipple, the onslaught of pleasure took his breath and his cock leaking with his excitement as she moved to the other and gave it the same treatment. Brooke languorously traced every contour of his upper body with her tongue and hands.

Her darkened eyes met his before she dipped her head and took him into her mouth, tasting his sweet essence.

"Fuck!" he groaned gutturally, his mind going completely blank as she leisurely licked the head of his cock, tonguing the slit quickly then took him back into her spectacular mouth, he wanted to move but his hands…damn this was hard…"Oh God…" he cried as she caressed her sex while fondling his testes in just the right way. Before he could even think of coming she stood to her feet and smirked.

"Water check…" she looked to the floor and saw that not a single drop had been wasted. "Looks like we can continue after all…"

"When is it your turn Brooke?"

"When I decide. For now I'm having too much fun torturing you…"

Lucas hissed as she settled on his lap, his cock nestled between them. "Stop teasing me…"

"Oh alright…" she then removed the glasses from his hands and moaned in both shock and exquisite pleasure as he impaled her on his cock, filling her up deliciously.

"Ride me…"

Brooke bit her lip and did as he commanded, her eyes met his as she established a rhythm, her mouth close to his. Rather than moving up and down, she swayed forward and back, rubbing her clit against him. Lucas clutched her closer and groaned as she moved on him, kissing along her neck then moved to her mouth, kissing her passionately until the need to breathe intervened.

Brooke gasped and leaned back a bit, pressing her breasts near his mouth and he took full advantage, suckling the taut peaks greedily. She cried out as his cock hit an extremely sensitive spot, stimulating it with every stroke until she was seeing stars, the unbridled pleasure overcoming her.

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" she chanted, as she was on the precipice of a crippling orgasm. "Ahh yees! Yes! YES!" She screamed and hugged him tightly as she finally fell over the edge, her walls gripping his cock desperately.

Lucas wasn't too far behind, coming so hard that it felt like his soul was ripped from him. After they came back down from their highs Lucas kissed her tenderly and whispered, "I'm gonna marry you one day woman. I love you so damn much…"

Brooke chuckled, "I love you too Lucas."

-x-

Two years later…

It took a long while but Peyton and Brooke finally got to the place they once were; closer than sisters. Now here they stood, back to back, underneath the floral gazebo in the sunshine, marrying the men who held their hearts. Brooke was simply radiant in white satin and simplistic makeup. While Lucas looked like he was made to wear a tux, the crisp white enhancing his tanned skin tone, making his eyes even more striking. Peyton wore something a little more complicated and looked radiantly gorgeous while Colin wore a similar tux, looking like a tall confident devil, ginning down at his soon-to-be-wife.

"I never thought I had anything left to give… but you proved me wrong. I found myself giving my heart to you. After all the hell you've been through with Julian I wanted to make it up to you. I want to kiss away all the pain and tears, all the aches from your heart. From this moment on I'll be your crying shoulder; I'll be anything you need me to be. This I promise you."

"Brooke…" The minister asked expectantly.

She gazed into Lucas's eyes and said the words from her overflowing heart, "Lucas, I never thought I could feel something as deep as what I feel for you. You showed me more love in these three years than I ever felt in my entire life and I feel so lucky. Especially when we're lying together in bed, not talking or anything—for you perverts…" The crowd laughed and she continued. "But you would just hold me… and I feel so safe and loved with you… and I know you wouldn't hurt me just as I wouldn't hurt you. Not for anything in the world. Lucas, I promise that I would never take you for granted, that I would always cherish you as you cherish me. That I do promise."

"Now do you, Lucas Eugene Scott, take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Brooke Penelope Davis, take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She practically shone as bright as the sun when she said, "I do."

He smiled, "By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Once the man told Lucas to kiss his bride he did and the some. He then turned to the next couple before him, "Now, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Colin Raphael McMinn…" Peyton turned toward Colin and smiled brightly, reciting the traditional vows and he did the same. They sealed their vows with a kiss and turned toward their guests and laughed as they happily made their way down the aisle.

Brooke looked at Julian looking radiantly happy with a beautiful curvy brunette named Bettie Cambria and was now dancing with her. Apparently the two were going to be tying their own knot sometime this year. She was genuinely happy for him. Brooke had been worried about him for a long while. After being rejected two times he had spiraled into a deep depression that was until he had met Bettie—which Marcy had played a hand in by setting them up on a blind date; which didn't surprise Peyton or Brooke. She smiled at him when they evacuated the dance floor. She sighed as they mingled and talked and joked with their wedding guests, looking truly content.

"What do you have in that pretty little head of yours?" Lucas asked, eyeing the crowd, dragging her close to his body.

"Well I have a lot in mind. First…" she then whispered what she had planned for him. She smiled when his eyes glassed over with unabashed lust.

"I suggest that we ditch—"

She arched a brow and shook her head, "Ah-ah-ah! Not until I have my dance with my son."

"You tell me that and you expect me to wait?" he sighed, "You're lucky I love your ass so much."

"I know I'm lucky…" she said as she kissed his lips, holding him closer to her. "But you're even luckier…"

Lucas kissed her lips passionately and nodded, "I know I am." He took her mouth again and she melted into his body as they danced slowly. His kisses were so sweet and drugging that she barely noticed that her son was standing right next to them.

Joshua cleared his throat and did so again, the second time successful. "May I?"

"The sooner you do so, the sooner I can start my honeymoon." He said with a smile and left to dance with his mother.

"Strange man you married ma." Joshua said jokingly. "Who would say that in front of the son of the bride?"

She laughed exuberantly, "I finally get to have my mother-son dance!" He arched his brow, the same way Julian would when he teased her. There was so much of Julian in Joshua that sometimes she was afraid for Pamela, that she would suffer the same fate she had. But her son also had her in him and that should spare the girl of some heartache. Josh smiled at her then rasped, "You look so beautiful mom."

"I feel beautiful…" she replied with breathless laughter.

"I can tell you're happy with him."

"I am. I'm blissfully happy…" she assured him.

Her smile giving him all the reassurance he needed, he nodded, "Who'd ever thought that you and Mr. Scott would be here right now?"

She shrugged and laughed, "I sure didn't. But I found that life is full of delicious surprises—especially where Lucas and I are concerned." She commented with a blush, eyeing her new husband.

Joshua made a comical face and muttered, "Ew, uh, Lucas… I think your bride needs you." He called out. He chuckled when the man rushed to their side and swept his wife into his arms. "Be careful with my mother… if you ever hurt her—"

Lucas was taken aback then he gently assured him by saying; "You don't have to worry about your mother. She's in good hands."

"But I'm just saying, if you ever hurt her I'll kick your ass."

Brooke raised her brow at her son and he left from her side. She saw Lucas holding in his laughter and tried not to laugh herself. It was such a long time ago when she had actually believed that Joshua had once hated her. And now here he was threatening the life of a professional fighter because he worried for her safety. She had no doubts of his love now.

"Now, what do you say about us ditching this party?" She whispered to him, biting her lip, anticipating their honeymoon together.

"Oh the party-animal wants to dip out of a party? That's a first." he teased as they slowly danced together.

"Oh, no, that's not it. That's not it at all. I want to leave this party to get an even wilder party started…if you know what I'm sayin'. So are you in?" she said as she cocked her head.

"Anything that you're involved in I'm involved in."

After a few minutes of silence she smiled and whispered in his ear, "Lucas… I have something to tell you…"

His eyes were on hers as he asked, "What is it?"

"Well, um, I'm…" she then sighed and looked at him nervously. She then took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant Lucas…" When the words left her lips, she watched for his expression—which would be construed as blatant shock instead of the joy she was expecting. When he did not say anything right away, she scowled at him, "well say something!"

His eyes widened and he looked down at her flat stomach then looked back into her eyes. "You're pregnant?! Really? Are—are you positive?"

"Yes… it read positive! And I've been feeling wonky these last few weeks so I took a pregnancy test—or should I say a few tests...I had also missed my period and I didn't really trust the pregnancy tests so I went to the doctors office the other day and they confirmed that I am indeed eight weeks along. So the bottom line is yes I'm very sure I'm pregnant." she then flashed him her hundred watt smile, her beautiful eyes tearing up. His eyes widened and he placed his hand on her belly and smiled brightly too. "And I'm sure you would be a very good father."

"I hope that's true… I wouldn't want to screw up anymore."

"You raised Alex and he's one of the sweetest kids because of you." She said sincerely, looking into his eyes. "This baby is going to have the world's heavyweight champion as a father—one who would love and protect it for all time…"

"And a really famous mother." He beamed at her. "I love you Mrs. Scott."

"And I love you Mr. Davis." She then laughed when he frowned at her joke and kissed his lips. "C'mon let's cut that damn cake and get the hell out of here, huh?"

"My thoughts exactly," He said with a wicked smile and walked with her to the towering cake and they did the honors, along with Peyton and Colin, slicing the cake carefully. Brooke smeared her piece into Lucas's face and mouth while he had smeared his piece into hers, both laughing afterwards. Everyone laughed with them and cheered as they watched the couples kiss, nibbling the cake from each other's faces.

That night he made-love to her slowly in their Bahamas honeymoon suit, their eyes holding each other as the slide of their bodies consummated their vows. She whispered her love of him and he told her in turn how much she meant to him. They came together in a fierce but gentle passion and they shook with the aftermath. They then fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing that they had the rest of their lives to completely ravish each other, but right then they were simply wiped out. 


End file.
